


Awkward

by Suspenseblue31



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All characters of undertale, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, In the end, Other, Sad moments, Sans stalker, Young adult frisk, alternative universes, dream-character, error-character, etc - Freeform, flowey is a pet, funny moments, ink-character, lol, nightmare-character, this is going to have a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suspenseblue31/pseuds/Suspenseblue31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...hi, my name is Lola, I'm a human and....not very good at talking, it just...my mind gets blank when I am with people, no matter if it's a human or a monster, but ... I always ask myself, why my kind doesn't get well with me...while the monsters actually does?... Nah, mystery of life, I will never know, again..this is Lola and welcome to my normal life, well, if you are interest to know about it, I-I don't wanna you feel you are forced or anything or..you...you know what I mean...ok...um...bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Just wanna say that English is not my native language, and if sth is not clear, tell me about it , enjoy ;)!!
> 
> Ps.
> 
> All the Au and the characters are not mine, except for Lola, Rawengulk, Roy, Virus and Time

" ARE YOU HAVING FUN LOLA!?" The monster bunny ask me while she was dancing 

How.the.hell...I let her to convince me to go this party. It was a 99% that all the people in here were monsters and 1% were humans, in resume, me. It's really awkward, I mean, I am kind of person who SUCK at socializing, like...REALLY.

I have 20 years old, I am at the university studying art, have a part-time, working like a waitress and I don't have any single friend in my life.....yey. For some strange reason, people don't like me, and when I say people, I mean my kind, you know, humans, when they look at me or I talk to them, they see me like a weirdo... Even tough I didn't do anything wrong, I don't use drugs, i don't steal, I am tolerant, i don't offend or bully anyone, etc, but no matter what, it seems like my kind don't like me, even tough I help them when they ask to do something for them. But, on the other hand, which still I curious to know why, monsters when they see me, they get close to me and start talking to me like...I don't.. Like...if I was Taylor swift or Al Pacino, I don't know, it's weird, even my boss says me that I am magnet of monsters, and thanks for that, his restaurant is still going despite the problems it has.

" WOHOOOO!! Come on boys!! Who is gonna dance with me!? I am SINGLE!!" Jenny scream while she was getting up the table....yeah, definitely she is drunk

OH! I forgot about her, the monster orange rabbit who is at the table, is Jennifer, or Jenny for short, I met her several days before, it was at the restaurant of my boss, she was having a date with a monster male who met him on online, I, was their waitress in that night, took theirs orders, I told the chef, took the plates which were ready and when I get back, she was crying loud while I was standing looking dumb, without understand what the fuck was happening, in the end, the guy left her when he went to the restroom, what a douch bag.... She stay all the night drinking martinis until the restaurant close, she was pretty drunked that night, she barely could walk so, I take her to my apartment. The next day, she apologized and thanks me for help her, then she started to talk at me, she tells me her life and I tell her mine and without realizing, she got my number and call and text me everyday.....so....I think I am her friend....right?

Whatever, one day we met and she talks about a party, she wanted me to go with her, because she wants to find guys and need someone to support her when she was nervous or scared and I was, yeah why not, and now my bunny friend was drunk while making up with some wolf or dog guy, while I was stuck, standing like an idiot without any idea what to do....I have never been in a party before.

I look at my around, every monster was dancing at the dance floor, fuck....i think I need a drink now. I walk to the kitchen, my nervous and my anxiety where at my limit now, while I was serving myself, I saw all the eyes of the monsters looking at me, why?, maybe my t-shirt is dirty?

I look down and grab it, Nop, it's fine, then what is the matter? Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud cry, Jenny

I get out from the kitchen, I saw her crying while sitting in the sofa

" hey, what happen?" 

" OH LOLA!!" She suddenly hugs me tightly " it's so unfair!! I thought he was the prince of my dreams, but then after we stop kissing, he notice another girl and go after her!!! He left me like I was just a piece of cake!!! " she started to cry again 

I saw the guy, he was kissing a female fox monster, then, they stop and the guy took her to the bathroom. Well, for now I know 2 things, first, what an asshole, and second, better not take too much drink for now, because something is telling me that the bathroom is gonna be occupied for a LONG time.

" I so happy to find you Lola, for a moment I though you left me alone in this party" Jenny said while putting out hers tears

" wait, what? No!! I just go to the kitchen to serve myself a drink, I would never do that!! Come on, why not go there? I will serve you too"

We both arrive and sit, I serve jenny water, i didn't want her to drink much alcohol.

" thank you" she drank a little and put the glass on the table " I sorry for left you alone, this party was supposed to help ours problems"

" wha- what do you mean?"

" well, when we both met, remember when you tell me that you have problems to socializing with others? I thought that maybe, like you help me that night, now was my turn to help you so...I invite you this party but at the end...you help me once more" she smile sadly 

" hey... You don't need to help me, I mean, yeah I suck talking with people but hey, I talking with you right now, and I am in a party, do you believe that I have never been in a party before?"

"WHAT?! No way!!"

" yeah, so, don't think that you are not help me at all, because you are" I smile to her

" thanks Lola...you are really my best friend!" she hugs me tightly, so I respond her by hugging her too " so...what are we gonna do now?"

I think for a while, the party is still going on, so, why not help her to find a guy?

" ok, first, like a friend, I have to tell you the true....you SUCK on picking guys"

" yeah...I know"

" so we are gonna find a guy who isn't a such a dick"

"Yeah but, who?"

I look around, seeing every male monster in the place, until my eyes stop it, looking a blue shy bunny on the wall.

" how about him? Looks nice" I pointing him to her

"Mmmh....i don't know, he doesn't look handsome"

" hey, the most important is what is inside, not the outside, and every guy you pick, judging by their appearance, were a total mistake, I am right?"

" yes! You are right !" She get up looked determined " it's time to change!!" She drank all the glass of water and put it on the table " Lola!! Wish me luck!!

" go for it tiger!! Uh..uh bunnie..uh...you know what I mean!!" 

I saw Jenny walking away, getting closed to the blue rabbit, they started to talk, both were nervous, but in a little time, they were happy and laughing, seems it's go well. Suddenly my stomach growl, damn...I am really hungry right now.

I get up, looking for food, but abruptly I crush with someone so HARD, that make me fall to the ground, my butt hurts like hell.

"HUMAN!! I APOLOGIZED FOR MAKE YOU FALL!! " a male voice said

"Ouch..don't worry about it" I said while rubbing my butt

" PLEASE!! LET ME HELP YOU" suddenly the guy grab me and put me up, like if I was a teddy bear. I got tensed, my feet didn't touch the floor, OH GOD....I not good with highs

" THERE YOU GO!! HOW ARE YOU FEELING, HUMAN?" The strange guy asked me, still grabbing me in the air.

" uh..uh..f-fine but...I-I don't wanna sound mean but...can you PLEASE put me down, I not very good with highs.." I was starting to freak out

" OH, I SORRY HUMAN!! I WILL IMMEDIATELY PUT YOU DOWN" the same time he said that, he put me down.

THANKS TO GOD, for a moment i feel like I was in a ROAD COSTER.

" Thanks, I-I am better now" I said while looking him, he was a tall skeleton monster, but a really, really tall one.

" NO PROBLEM HUMAN!! LET ME INTRODUCE YOU, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! NICE TO MEET YOU" he said, standing his hand.

" um...Hi.." I said grabbing his hand and greeting " my name is Lola um...nice to meet you too" I said it, feeling kind of awkward, I am ...doing it right....I am?

" NYEHEHEEEE!! I SO HAPPY TO SEE A HUMAN IN OUR FAREWELL PARTY!! "

"Farewell...party?"

"EXACTLY MY DEAR HUMAN!! MY BROTHER AND I ARE MOVING"

" Oh!...um well, congratulations!! I h-hope you guys will be happy " I said nervous when suddenly my stomach growls again....great

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT A TERRIBLE HOST I AM!! PARDON MY IGNORANCE HUMAN, LET ME BRING YOU SOME FOOD FOR STOMACH!"

"Aaaah..."

" Hey Papyrus!!" Out of the sudden a fish monster female appeared, hugging tightly at the tall skeleton " there you are you punk!! I was looking for you everywhere!! Congratulations for your move you nerd!!" She says while punching him kindly

Both monsters started to talk and... I was like....THERE...yep....right in the middle...It's was kind of awkward, I mean, should I leave or it would be rude? I don't know what to talk, I don't even know this people, I don't EVEN know what are they talking about now!

" Hey who is the punk in front of us?" Said the fish woman who, at the same time she looked at me, I got tensed 

" OH! WHERE ARE MY MANNERS!? UNDYNE, THIS IS LOLA, MY NEW HUMAN FRIEND!!"

Friend?

" I am your friend?" I started to thinking how it sounded....it's sound TERRIBLE " I mean!! Is not like I don't wanna be your friend or anything!! I-I just wanna be sure, because, you know, if you wanna be friends, with pleasure I will be friends with you but if you don't wanna, I- I will understand and..and ..and !!" For FUCKING Christ, why I have to be so retarded !?

Suddenly I hear chuckles 

" Hahahahahahaha!! Oh my!! Your face is so fucking pale!! Hahahahahahaha!" Laughed the fish woman while she punch me on my back hardly

" NYEHEHEHEHE!! WHAT A SILLY QUESTION, OF COURSE YOU ARE MY FRIEND, YOU HUMAN!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DECLARED OFFICIAL OUR FRIENDSHIP!!" He said while hugging me and putting me up

Even tough I was feeling like if i was in the mount of Everest, I returned the hug of the tall skeleton. Well...it seems it's going well....until my stomach sounds again....great.

" OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HAPPEN TO ME!? I FORGOT TO BRING YOU SOME FOOD!! " he said while putting me down " I APOLOGIZED FOR MY RUDENESS, HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IMMEDIATELY WILL BRING YOU SOMETHING TO EAT!!"

" I-it's ok, really...I ...I don't want to be a problem, this is you party and...you should enjoying it"

" OH NONSENSE!! IT'S NOT A PROBLEM FOR ME, IN FACT, I GOING TO PREPARED YOU MY DELICIOUS AND FAMOUS COOK, SPAGHETTI!! LIKE A CELEBRATION FOR OUR NEW FRIENDSHIP!!"

" Oooooooh no, what are you talking about you punk!? Everyone knows that my cook is the best!!" Said the fish woman " Listen Lola, if you wanna eat something delicious, you have to taste mine "

" I HAVE TO DISAGREE MY DEAR FRIEND, UNDYNE, BUT IT'S CLEAR THAT THE FOOD THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS COOK, IT'S THE BEST THAT ANYONE ELSE!! "

" oh yeah?! Then how about to make a competition of who's the best cook?! Lola will be the judge, the loser have to do whatever the winner says for a month!! " the fish woman grinned while looking at the tall skeleton defiantly 

" I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ACCEPT THE DUEL!! PREPARE FOR THE GREATEST SKILLS THAT YOU ARE GONNA PRESENCE DEAR HUMAN, IT'S WILL LET YOU WITHOUT WORDS!! " said the tall skeleton with confidence 

I watched when the two monsters started to cooking in the kitchen, a lot of people started to come, seeing the competition. It's incredible how time pass flying, like 30 minutes ago, I was standing in a party of full of monsters without any single idea what to do and now....I am a judge for a competition of cooking which two monsters, one a fish woman, and the other a tall skeleton, were fighting right now....how I end in this situation again? Whatever, I don't care, I was too focus of what are the guys doing now. I started to smile warmly seeing the two monsters cooking, I am really anxious to taste Papyrus and Undyne's food now.

...........

Well....Papyrus was right, his skills make me without saying a single word....the kitchen got on fire, well, all the house to be exactly...

The firemen came on time, the fire was stopped, the house got burned and the party was over. My friend Jenny got the number of the guy who talked at the party, she was so happy, I said her that I am proud of her, which she responded with a hug, and about of Papyrus and Undyne, well, I lost them when all monsters started to run away from the kitchen, it's was like I was taking away by a wave, I hope they are fine and see them one of these days...well, if there is a change that we meet of course, but still, it's will be nice see them. And for myself, i gonna say i have a great time, first I was kind of awkward to be the only human at the party, but then, I comfort and help jenny about her loves problems, I meet and talk two monsters, then I was a judge of a competition and finally, I survive to a house which was on fire, to be my first party, it was cool, it had suspense, romance, adventure and tragedy....because the house got burned... Oh whatever, the things of life, better go to the bed soon, I have class tomorrow and after that, I have to visit my mother, better go to the bed now, but first....I gonna make me a sandwich.


	2. The routine

".....oow..." I said painfully because i fell from my bed while trying to turn off the alarm clock. 

I get up, take a shower, brush my teeh, wear clothes, grab my bag and get out from the apartment. I am soo sleepily at the moment, but so sleepily...that I crush with a post while walking...like...really...RIGHT in the face.......al least that hit wake me up a little.

I check my phone, which I notice I have 3 messages, the first was from Jenny, saying that the guy from the party invite her this Friday a date, which she was anxious and need me to help her to pick a nice dress, so, I text her ok, the second it was from my mother, remember me that I have to go to the house because there will be guests and the third....Mmh? That weird, it's from a strange number.

" hi Lol ! I am Frisk, I don't know if you remember me, but we used to play when we were kids, until I have to change to school, I hope to see you this afternoon in your house and don't miss the meeting, I remember you always were a forgetting person ha ha ha :D!! See you then :) !!"

Wait.... Did i have a friend when i was a child?.....i don't....i don't really remember well....oh well, i gonna see that person soon, no?

I keep walking to my destination, little a little I could see my university, but suddenly.....I catch a smell of HOTDOGS. I abruptly stop, my stomach growl for a moment, I think I forget to take a breakfast...It wouldn't be bad if I eat something, right?

I walk back slowly until arrive to the cart of hotdogs, I look at the sausages with hungry.

" um...hi, um...I wanna a hotdog with extra ketchup and mayonnaise, please" I said kind of nervous

" here you go " said the seller, who was a big monster, but a really, REALLY BIG SKELETON monster. He was looking at me deeply with a grin. There was a uncomfortable silence between us.

" ....looking happy, ah?" I said trying to...break the ice...I guess ?

" always, after all...this grin is permanent "

" oh.......I see" .......the guy was still looking at me.....with..his grinned face...

"........."

"........."

I took a bite at my hotdog, while looking at another direction, then, I turn my sight at the seller again...who was still watching me...intensely 

" um...good hotdog...."

"Glad that you like it, girlie" 

" um...ok.....bye" I shacked my hand payed the food and started to walk away, slowly, still looking at him until i lost him. Ok....that was nice......I guess.

" excuse, can you please help me how to get to the station?" A human male ask me while I was eating my hotdog

" um...sure...just... Walk 3 blocks over there, then...turn to left and walk 10 blocks and finally you will arrive at the-" suddenly the guy walk away from me, going the direction I mention " oh...um...ok, um...you welcome...bye" I said while shaking my hand even if the guy wasn't looking, I was feeling at the moment really awkward right now..

I started to walk at my direction, I finished my hotdog then licked my fingers which still were with a little of mayonnaise and ketchup from the food, after that, I looking at my around, there were people walking, stores, buildings, a skeleton monster with a cart of hotdogs and hotel, then at the next block, there was more buildings like a cafe, a store of clothes, a motel, a bar and a skeleton monster with a cart of hotdogs, after that, the next block there was a candy store, a cupcake store with a spider monster, more bars, departments, store of clothes again and a skeleton monster with cart of hot- waaaaait a minute....isn't not the same that I..-

"Excuse me, do you know where is the station is ?" A male monster ask me, I turn around and look at him

" um..yeah, you..you just need to walk 3 blocks over there, then another 3 at the right, then turn to left and walk 10 blocks and finally you will arrive at it"

" Oh! thanks young lady!! The monster smile at me

" oh..it...it's not a problem..it..wasn't a big deal um...you welcome" I said kind of nervous

The monster walk away and I got back at my direction....what I was doing again?.....oh yeah!! Looking around!!. I walk again, getting close to my college while looking at my around, there was more buildings, more departments, more clubs and a skeleton monster with a cart of hot-....

I abruptly stop and turn to my right slowly...in front of me, was the same skeleton guy with his cart and his permanent grin......while looking at me.

"Um....oooook?.....first.....are you stalking on me?..... And second...should I will pleased or terrified ?" I asked, because I really don't know what I suppose to feel at the moment

The male monster suddenly started to chuckle then laugh, for my part....I just...stay there....without understand a single FUCKING idea of what the HELL was happen right now.

" hehehehe, Let me make this clear kiddo, no, I not stalkin' you and second, you SHOULD be terrified if a strange guy that you don't know is following you, is NOT normal"

"Oh!... ok....thanks for the tip, I...I will take a note from that" I said feeling kind of...uneasy

"Nah, not problem, by the way, I am Sans, Sans the skeleton" he said while standing his skeleton hand at me

" um....hi...I am...Lola..Lola the human which...is kind of obvious haha..." I said nervous while looking at him.

At the moment when I grab his hand, I feel a electricity through my body, so I take my hand away from him

" what happen, girlie? You look kind of SHOCK" he said while winking at me

" Hahaha, ok...I get it, is the classic joke of the hand, right? "

" don't know what are you talkin', girl " he said while his glowing pupils were looking away " anyways, the reason why I was following you, is because you forget your change "

" so you WERE follow me,uh?"

" hey, I not a stranger to you, remember that I introduce myself? So you shouldn't feel terrified right now, in fact... You should be pleased" he said while winking at me again

"Yeah riiight..." I say while looking away, I...I was... I was feeling kind of awkward now

"......"

"......"

" what are you looking at ?" I said nervous

" oh nothing, just....you got a little of ketchup on your face"

" wh-what!? Really!?" I said embarrassed 

" nah, just messin' with you girl" he said while grinned more.

I looked at him with my eyes narrowed, he just chuckles while looking at another direction

" a-anyway....t-thank you for bring me the change, It was really nice to talk to you but... I have to go class, and take my lessons but...I really have a great time with you "

" good, I really don't wanted you to have a bad time with me"

" wha- no!! It was really nice and..oh crap, I'm late, um..see..see you again!!" I said while starting to run

" don't worry about!! Something is telling me that I will KETCHUP later..!!"

Ketchup? What the hell did he mean with ket-....oh....oooooooh, is was a pun...damn it, why I always slow on that jokes?

.............

" oh damn it..." I murmured, I lack of blue " um, hey... Do you have blue?" 

" no " responded the guy who was painting.

I look down and saw that there was a jar of blue color

"..... Are you sure?" I ask him again

He looks at me and then looks at the jar

" I gonna use all" he said and started to paint again

"Whole of it?"

"Whole of it."

" ok.....I get it..." I said feeling uneasy, I look at my left and ask to the fem cat the same question. 

"Yeah!! Do you need it, mew?" She asked and I nod at her " here, but I have a little mew.."

" oh is ok, I only need this amount, thanks" I smile and started to paint 

After the class finished, I took my things and thanked again at the cat girl, saying that I will bought her another one, I get out and take a bus, is really nice to have class in the morning, because then I can relax or take a nap in the afternoon.

Suddenly my phone started to sound, I pick up, discovering it was my mother asking me where I am, I said her I will arrive like 10 minutes, after that, I received a text from Jenny, telling me that she will wait for me in her house on Thursday to see the dress, which i responded ok, see you on Thursday, and, in a matter of seconds I arrive at my house...well, my ex-house, because I living in a department now. I get out from the bus and walk at it.

At the same time I open the door, I found my mother right there, looking me for a moment and then hug me

" welcome back honey... How was today?" She said while closing the door at the moment that I enter.

" good like usual, how is Jessica ?"

" like always, getting out with her friends, dating boys at the school, buying make up, clothes, shoes...."sigh" she really got expansive now" she said while chuckle 

" funny, you always want me to be more feminine while with Jessica be more casual "

" "sigh" nothing gets what we want, right?"

" except Jessica " I said while smiling

I enter at the living room and abruptly stop, I saw a goat lady sitting on a chair while she looking at me happily

" oh Lola!! How nice to see you again, my child!!"

" um... Thanks, i ...feel the same" OH GOD....i don't know WHO is this woman.

" do you remember Toriel, right ? You used to play with his son" 

" did i ?" I murmured to my mother, trying that the goat lady didn't listen, I didn't want she gets offended because I don't remember her

" oh Frisk!! Guess who arrive?! It's Lola!!" respond the goat lady cheerful 

I turn around, finding a guy around my age, with long brow hair and with a peaceful face....wait a moment...is that-

" Lola, this Frisk, Toriel's son, we used to be neighbors when you guys were kids"

The guy got close and smile at me while standing his hand

" hi Lol, it's been a long time since I see you when we were kids, did you received my message?" 

" yeah!! I mean, How I could forget you!! I remember that I always doing braiding with your hair, playing that we were royal guards, hide and seek, tag ....even I remember that I always painting your body for then used like if I made a piece of art, Hahahahaha!! Of course,.....if were ok about it..."

" so that why when Toriel come to pick him, he was always colorized...I think I should know it was you " said my mother with her arm crushed

"Oops...sorry" I said smiling 

" ohohohohono my!! I always remember that, and when we arrived at home I always had to take him to the bathroom and wash all his body" said the goat lady laughing " I remember too that Lola was a very fan at pies, she always eat it when she come to our house "

" oooooh I remember that!!" I said enthusiastic, remembering now the goat lady " and one of my favorite pies was the chocolate one!!"

" hehehe!! Well...I got good news to you, I bring that one today!" She said smiling warmly 

I look at my mom, waiting for an answers

" "sigh" ok, but the pie stay here" 

Well...not the answer I was looking, but, who the hell cares, I gonna eat it. I went to the kitchen with Frisk and served both to us and take a bite....it was...DELICIOUS

" so....what are you doing now?" I ask him, still with a piece of pie in my mouth

" Mmh, not much, let's said I taken vacations for my work, I think I gonna enter at the college and study psychology"

" oh really? That's great !!"

" yeah, I mean, I happy to help the monsters but... I really want to do something with my life, writing papers, going to the reunions, talking the same thing with other people, is kind of getting me now.... I been thinking to look someone who can replace me"

" Mmh looks like your job is really tired, uh? Oh, by the way, what are you working again?" 

" uh, you don't know? I always tell you when we were kids, I am the amba-"

" frisk, my child, we have to go...they called again, I seems that there is another problem" said the goat lady looking sad

" again? "Sighs" ok, I coming, sorry Lol, it's seems that we had to meet another day" he said, looking depressed

" hey, is ok, don't worry about it, how about if we go at that cafe, you know, which is close to the museum?"

" perfect, I will text you when I be free" he said smiling

Mom and I walk them to outside until they get in the car

" sorry for the short visit Susan, I hope we can talk another day" said the goat lady

" don't worry Toriel, I will waiting for you, until then"

" until then Susan!"

" Bye Lol !! It was nice to see you again!"

" same here!! Bye!" I said while looking the car getting away

" I really missed Toriel, she was the only one on the PTA who wasn't such a fake and gossip woman"

" oh yeah, I remember Monica was always introduce you men to date"

" yeaaah....she was always telling me that I was giving you a bad example to raise you without a father, that b..."

" say it...I know you wanna say that word"

" ha!! Keep dreaming young lady, you will never hear your mother saying bad words....when I am with my daughters"

" hey mom, Cathy and Penny are going to stay- OH MY GOD..." My little sister said while looking us " she is not going to stay here, RIGHT?" She said while pointing me

" JESSICA!! DON'T TALK TO YOUR OLDER SISTER LIKE THAT!!"

" hi sis.."

" GRRRR!! WHY YOU GUYS HAVE TO ALWAYS RUIN MY LIFE!! AAAAAAAH!!" She scream while walking to the house, she opened the door and slam it harder

" well......that was comfortable, I guess..."

" "sight" I don't understand how she became like that" said my mother

" well, something tell me that she would be more happy if I died back then at the hospital"

" DON'T....say THAT" said my mother looking sad, she stay quiet for a moment

Oh crap, I messed up

" mom...I-I sorry, I shouldn't say something like that..."

She look at me while smiling

" you know...when the doctors said that....you weren't going to survive I...." She was almost about to cry 

" I sorry" I hug her strongly " I was a jerk to said that"

" you and your sis are really the most important persons to me ....when you father left us...I....you were the only thing I got and your sister was still inside of me ...and...and"

" hey...I am here, look at me....I am here... And I will always be to your side when you need me, ok? why you think I survived?" I said while smiling her

" I am...really grateful for what he do..."

" uh? What are you talking mom?"

" oh nothing " she said while putting out her tears " by the way, how been the devil ?" 

" hey, leave Mr. Chuckles alone, just because he steal food, doesn't mean is evil" I said defending my pet

" I not talking about the cat, but...I impressed that he is still skilled even tough he is fat now..." She said while looking to be thinking " I'm talking about the flower"

"..............."

"Um..Lola ?"

OOOOOOH CRAP.....I FORGET ABOUT FLOWEY...

..............

I look at my door nervous, I was feeling at the moment, nervous, anxiety, a little bit of fear but a LOT OF guilt. I didn't know how is gonna react flowey when I enter through this door, I mean, when I meet at the pet shop....he was....kind of difficult, the seller said me that he was going to PAID me if I take it away, so...I accepted and take it with me...yeah....big mistake, the plant was kind of....satan...but hey, I can't leave him alone, I mean, just because he is bad doesn't mean he is bad.....ok, that thought...haven't sense at all.

I breath for a moment and exhale, I put my keys on the lock and opened the door.

"Hi flowey...I'm back~"

" THERE YOU ARE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH I BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!? Now take this fucking animal away from me!! It's been biting my petals for the whole FUCKING day!!!" Flowey said while Mr. Chuckles was still biting him

" ok wait a secooood.." I said while put out my phone and take a picture to Mr. Chuckles, after that, I walk to them and take the cat away " no no Mr. Chuckles, that is not nice, Flowey is not a toy, is a being, and with beings doesn't play like that " I put it in my room and close the door.

" I swear that I GONNA TO KILL IT ONE OF THESE DAYS" he said angry

" oh come on Flowey...he was just playing with, which in my opinion, I think is a good sign, I mean, he used to growl and fight with you.."

He was starting to look at me serious, I sure by just looking at his eyes, he was screaming inside.

" oh come on....I sorry, I didn't mean it, I just forgot about you, I mean, I was sleepy in the morning, and you know how is my face in that time"

" I.HAVE....TO EAT...A FLY!!! A GOD DAMMIT FLY!! DO HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH HUNGRY I WAS!?!?"

" well....there's plants who eat flies..." He started to looking at me creepy " and~ better to shut up my mouth..."

" I am really surprise...that even in the morning you look like an ass of a donkey, you remember to feed your cat ...BUT NOT ME!! How gonna live with myself knowing that I have to eat a fly to survived!?!?"

".........I buy pies" I said while showing him 

"...........which flavor?"

" it's...." I looked at the description" butterscotch"

"........give that" he said taking it away from me with his teeth 

He started to eat the pie with out thinking twice, mmmmh...it's seems he like butterscotch. I was looking at him for a moment, then I smile, he was like a child... a really spoiled child...I move my hand and pet him his petals softy.

" who said that you can TOUCH ME?" He said looking me with a scary face

" ok sorry" I said take my hand away

" and who said you can STOP?" Now was looking me with creepy face

" ok, ok!! I petting you, see, I petting you..." Maybe saying that he was like a kid was too much...

.........i hope he doesn't eat ALL the pie.....who I lying? I should have bring that chocolate pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it the chapter and again, if something is wrong, tell me about it ;)
> 
> Ptd: I don't know if someone who adopt flowey, is brave enough or is an act of suicide


	3. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 3, enjoy ;)!!

"Uuuuugh....damn it..." I said while getting up. I really have to do many things today, go to class, work at the restaurant, buy the food and help Jenny with her dress....Aaaah...better start soon.

I went to the kitchen ready and I opened the fridge.

" hi flowey, what do you want to eat?" I asked while looking the food

 

" HA!! NOW you remember me?"

 

" oh come on~... I thought this topic was over yesterday "

 

He just said a " Mmh!" and look away

 

" hey! How about cereal?"

 

" I don't have arms to eat it "

 

" ah don't worry about it, I will feed you for you, but first...Have you seen Mr. Chuckles? I can find him anywhere" I said while looking at my round

" I don't know... Maybe, is on the balcony and probably, because of his HEAVY WEIGHT.. He fell and CRUSH on the ground and all his parts are EVERYWHERE on it...?" he said while smiling

"........keep THAT attitude and I will NOT feed for several days..." I pointing him while he gets back looking threaten. " yeah... MUCH better...now wait for a moment, i gonna look for him " I said, almost going to the balcony until I heard the neighbors from the next, screaming 

 

" wait here flowey, I gonna check what is going on " I said while walking at the door

 

"Yeah...don't worry about, it's not like I going ANYWHERE, you know, after all..... I am in a masseter "

I didn't have time to hear flowey's complains, I opened the door and get out from my apartment, I get close to the next door, feeling worried, little a little, I could hear the noises getting close.

" CATCH IT SANS!! IT'S OVER THERE!!"

" ok, ok, ok~!! I got it!! I got it!! I got it!! Wait!! Papyrus, don't open the door-!!"

 

Suddenly three things get out from the apartment, the first, was a little cat, which result to be Mr. Chuckles with a magazine in his mouth and the others, were two skeletons monsters, who fell to the ground.

I pick up my cat and get close to them

" I am really, really sorry!! I-I didn't know where he was and-and..." I stop for a moment and look better at the two monsters, one was short but BIG, and the other was thin and super TALL ....wait a second.....you got to be kidding me.

" Papyrus?! And.....the guy of hotdogs!? " yeah...I-I can't remember the name of the other one

Both of them looking up, surprised

" LOLA!!" The tall skeleton said while hugging " I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!! I WAS SO WORRY ABOUT YOU!! I DIDN'T SEE YOU AFTER THE INCIDENT !! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW SCARED I WAS IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN TO YOU!!" He said, hugging me tightly 

" Same here, I mean, I-I didn't have anything to contact you and know if you were fine but...now that I can see you, I really glad that you are ok"

" HA!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! I AM INVINCIBLE!!" He said while making a pose " I'M SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT WE ARE NEIGHBORS!! WE ARE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!! OH!! OF COURSE!! BEFORE I FORGET, LET'S CHANGE PHONE NUMBERS, SO WE CAN STAY CONTACT AND TALK WHEN WE ARE A FAR OF EACH OTHER!!

I smile at him warmly, I gonna said it, I really like this guy, even tough he has much confidence about himself, I can see he is just a person who want to be befriend with everyone, so I change numbers gladly. Finally that apartment is occupied now, which means there are two left, I hope more people move here soon, it's kind of lonely.

" wa-wait...papyrus, Do you know her?" Said the guy of hotdogs, who still I don't remember his name, damn it, I knew it!! Just...I need to think more...

" OF COURSE BROTHER!! SHE WAS AT OUR PARTY!! " Papyrus said while his brother look at him surprised

" hahaha...well, yeah...I got a friend who invite me... Um.. I...I think this is yours ...um" come on Lola!! Remember!! 

Suddenly I saw that the magazine which Mr. Chuckles have in his mouth, it have something write on it, saying "property of Sans"

" Sans!! this... This magazine is yours..." Looking better at the magazine, on the top, there was a picture of a skeleton girl with a title saying "Welcome to the BoneZone"

Without a warning, Sans took it out the magazine away from me, looking nervous and his face...well, skull??, was starting to get to a little of blue and sweating

There was a silent for a moment, any of us didn't said a single word, even Papyrus was silently.

......this..Is REALLY, awkward now..

" um....well...I ho-hope you guys enjoy li-living here now!! Hahaha.." I said laughing nervous " and..I...oh crap, I'M LATE!!" I said while looking at my watch.

I run to my apartment, put my cat in my room, pick my stuff and get out of there

" sorry guys!! Got to go to class but I will see you back then!!" I said while running down to stairs

"OH BYE LOLA!! HAVE A NICE DAY!!" Said Papyrus, mmmmh, is strange, I feel like I am forgeting...FLOWEY!!

I abruptly stop, I go up stairs and run to my apartment while Papyrus and Sans were looking at me strangely 

"Hehehe...I just...forget something..." I said to them nervous, Oh fucking crap, this is so humiliated.

Just at the moment I got in, Flowey was looking at me with a dead glare.

" hey!! I'm here, alright!?" I said while making a sandwich, which after I finished it, i put it in Flowey's mouth " enjoy!! bye!!" I said faster and ran to the stairs again " ok, bye Papyrus, bye Sans, this is definitely now!!!" I said while passing in front of them

"GOODBYE LOLA!!! " 

" goodbye~"

I heard both saying while running, I hope I get to class on time.

...............

Today....seriously is not my day, first, I fell from the stairs while running on it, second, a bus spill water on me, third, I arrive late to class and fourth, my boss decrease my salary due some problems of the budget. What a wonderful day...

" Lola!! The order is ready!!" 

" coming" I said to the chef, I grab the plate and go to the costumer " here is your food Mustachow, tacos with extra spicy salsa and a glass of mustard" I said to the cactus monster with a mustache and a Mexican hat

" Thank you Lola!! You always know how I like it~" 

" hehe...i guess I starting to know better your food type" I said smiling "well, I got to attend more clients, enjoy your food" I said while walking to another one " so...sir, what do you want to order? " I said while putting out my pencil

 

" um...just a glass of ketchup please.." He said while keeping his head in the menu 

 

" all right, it's coming up" I said while writing 

 

I went to the bar, serving the ketchup in the glass and went again to client.

 

" here is your drink sir, enjoy " I said and walk away.

 

I check my phone and notice the time, I have to leave, Jenny need my help and I got to buy food for the month. I went to my boss and told him that I gonna leave, which he only says "ok" and nothing more else.

I went to the back-room and change my clothes, once I get out of there, I call Jenny and she responded 

"Um.. Hi Jenny !! It's me Lola um...I call you to tell you that...now that i thinking better, i don't think I can go to your house, I gotta buy food for the month" I said while hearing at the other side a "oh" with a little of sadness " yeah...so, I was thinking, why don't you come with me and help with the groceries and...then...we could go to my house and pick the dress for you?"

Suddenly a loudly scream come to my ears from the phone, it's seems Jenny was happy

" ok...got it um...so...we will meet at the supermarket then, ok...um..see ya, bye" I hung up and started to walk at the place.

At the moment I arrived, I saw Jenny greeting me, moving her hand faster while the other hand was grabbing a bag, looks like she is very enthusiastic tonight. We both enter at the market, she was talking all about the date of tomorrow.

 

" OMG!! I'm so excited about tomorrow!! I mean, is not like this is my first date, of course, but still, I wanna make a good impression to him, you know, I wanna wear something which make me see gorgeous !!" She said while I was grabbing the vegetables

Then we walk to another hall 

" but I was starting to think...what if the clothes I wear was too much? I mean, I don't want him to think that I am desperate, but at the same time, I want him to know that I care about this date, you know, and then, i starting to look, look, and look, but, nothing!! I don't know what to wear!! it's so difficult when you are kind of insecure!!" She said while I was grabbing the meat, then we walk to another hall

" I really, really, really grateful that you accept to help me Lola, I mean, I wouldn't know what to do if I don't have someone at my side!!! Besides, I am really excited to go to your house!! I promise that we are gonna have a really good time!! We are gonna make up, try clothes, brush our hair, eat junk food, watch romantic comedian movies,tells secrets, we are gonna have fun!! " she said while I was putting in the cart some eggs and drinks, like juice and soda

" oh!! Now that I think about it!! We should buy some food!! " she said while putting ice cream, cookies, chocolate, chips, Nutella, etc.

" nice " I said while looking the junk food, I really gonna eat that cookies with that Nutella 

" it was a long time ago that I did have a sleepover, I am sorry if I said this again but!!! I am so excited!! Aaaaaaah!! Oh!! I not talking to much, right?! "

" mh? No" I said while walking to the cashier

"Because if I am doing it I will stop right now!! The people always said me to shut up because I talk to much but I not doing because I want to piss or annoying them, oh no!! No no no no no!! It just I am kind of cheerful person, you know!! When I so happy I just adskdkdjaaaa!! I don't know!! I just keep talking and- wait a moment! What are you doing?" She said while I was in the cashier

" um...I am about to paid?" I said while putting out my wallet

" Oh no no no no!! The food I put in I will paid for it !!" She said while putting it out

" it's not a problem...really, I can paid for that"

" No no, I will do it, you paid your groceries!! I bring my wallet too" she said while paying the Junk food

We got out from the market, with lot of stuff. We starting to walk right to my apartment, while doing it, I notice that Jenny stayed quiet for a moment 

" hey Jenny...what is the problem? You look quiet right now " I said while looking at her

She gets close to me and whispering into my hear

" Lola...I don't wanna freak you out but, there is a strange guy following us since we got out from the market" 

WHAT!?

" what?..." I said kind of calm, which is NOT what I am feeling at the moment

" is behind us....what are we gonna do!?" She whispering terrified 

I look back for a moment, the guy was kind of big, I couldn't see his face, it was hide it in a hoodie, i didn't know if he was human or a monster

" ok...Jenny, this is what are we gonna do, we are going to walk where there are a lot of people, at the moment I said 3, you take my hand and we walk faster, ok?" I whispered while she nodded nervous " ok...1 " I whisper slowly" 2...3! " she grab my hand and we starting to walk faster into the people

There was a mass of monsters and humans, Jenny was following me without stoping a second, I look behind, seeing the strange guy was following us, but with much difficult, perfect, I look at around, looking for a big tall guy, until I find it, It was a dog, kind of cute but still intimidating , I pull Jenny to me and we walk and put in front him, hiding our sight from the strange guy. Then a couple of minutes, I walk with Jenny to another direction, still walking without stoping, I look back again, discovering that we lose the strange guy.

" we lose him" I said while stoping 

" Ooooh thank to god!! I was so terrified, I can believe such of thing happen to us!! I really happy that I wasn't alone, thank you Lola!!" Said Jenny kind of relief

" yeah..maybe was a thief...better I tell the police about this, do you mind if we go to station?"

" OH!! OF COURSE NOT!! We better tell them about it, I don't wanna to anyone happen same like us!!" 

" ok, better hurry or it's will be late"

After go to the station and inform the police about it, we go right to my apartment. Just when I was in front of the door, I remember about flowey.

Gooooood dammit...I hope that little devil have a good attitude with Jenny, because if he doesn't.....well....we aren't going to have a pleasant time. I put my keys and open the door.

" hey flowey , I am back"

" Hi Lola!! Welcome back!" he said with a happy face

" Awwww!! What a cute little flower!!" Said Jenny while getting close to him

" Howdy!! I am flowey, flowey the flower!! Nice to meet you !!" He said kindly

" Aaaaaw!! I'm Jenny, nice to meet you too!!" She said while touching his leaf

What. The. Fuck....

" hey Lola, where I put my things?" Jenny ask while looking me

" in my room... is there" I said, still looking at flowey

" ok!!" She said while walking right there

Both of us stare each other for a moment, it was .... very silently

 

" ok........who the HELL are you, and what did you DO with flowey?" I ask while pointing him

" HA!! Relax you pathetic silly woman!! I'm just having kind of fun~" he said with a happy face "Fooling people around, making them to think that I am just a cute, innocent and adorable flower...so then, I can STAB them right in their back and see how they SCREAM of agony " he said with a creepy face

Yep....that is the flowey I know....what a creepy bastard...

" ok flowey....what I have to do to keep your creepiness lower?"

" ...... I wanna go out" he said with a serious face

" ok, it's a deal" I said while grab him and walking with him to the balcony

" wait- what are you doing?" He asked while I was putting him in the top and walk away " WAIT!! This is not what I mean!!" I turn around and close the the door " WAAAAAAIT!! 

" eeeeeenjoy " I said, walking to kitchen and putting the food in the fridge

I know flowey didn't mean that, but that a serious topic what he said, the last time I take him to a walk, he just insulted people and bite them right on their faces, and guess who was the one that have to take the responsibility, yep, ME.....now I am banned from some stores....a mall...and a park...even they take a photo of me and flowey's face.

" Aaaaaw, I didn't know you have a cat too" Jenny said, picking Mr. Chuckles 

" oh, seems you meet Mr. Chuckles already "

" Mr. Chuckles ?" 

" yeah... I put that name because he always make me laugh and chuckles due the way he walks and how fat it is" I said while chuckling 

" LOLAAAAA!!!!"

"Hey, that wasn't flowey?" She asked

" yeah...can you give me Mr. Chuckles?" 

She gave me my cat, which I walk with him to the balcony, I open the door and put him outside, then I close the door and the curtains 

" OH GOD DAMMIT!! Get away of me you little piece of shit!!"

"......Wanna play some music?" I ask while taking out some cd

After couple of hours, we both have a lot of fun, we pick the clothes for Jenny's date, we watch romantic comedian movies, i gonna said I am not a fan of them, but still, nah, was good enough, we saw pretty woman, legally blonde, plan b, and....some strange movies from monsters with an actor robot called Mettaton, Jenny was so excited about those. We eat, almost, all the junk food that she bought, the marshmallow, the chips, hehehehe, we have a moment of fight food with those... Later,we eat the ice cream, the cookies, and a lot of more.... I still don't feel regrets for eating all the cookies, especially, with that Nutella......I should bought another one. Then, just when we were in the middle of the movie, the tiredness win us, i turn off the tv and put all the things in the sink.

" hey Lola, where I gonna sleep?" She asked kind of shy

" um...I don't know... I don't think the sofa is a good idea, there are...still...chips over there" damn...I really have to clean that tomorrow " I think you have to sleep in my bed"

" ok!! "

We both went to my room, i turn the lights and clean some stuff.

" hey...i didn't know you play the violin!!" 

I stop abruptly for a moment, I forget totally about that.

" yeah...i....used to play it...when I was younger, it was..the last thing that my dad leave before run away"

" oh....I sorry"

" Mmh? Oh don't worry about that, I don't even know my dad, so don't feel like you touch some delicate topic, it's just..." I starting to clean again, some stuff " I used to play it...for someone.." 

" For someone!? No way!! You got a CRUSH at kid!!"

" WHAT!? No! I mean, I like him but not THAT way...he was....kind of an uncle to me." 

"Oooooooh I see....but!! Did you have any crush ? Someone you love with all your heart and would do anything for him!!" She said kind of passionate 

" aaaaaah...to be honest, I would do anything for someone i care" 

" hehehehe, that so sweet, but that isn't what I mean it you silly" she said smiling " I mean, someone who makes you happy with just seeing him, someone who's company makes your heart race so fast and feel some tickles or butterflies in your stomach, even make you feel so nervous and excited all the time when he is around"

I think for a moment of what Jenny said, trying to remember if I feel something like that in my life.

" mmmmmh....I don't think so, I mean, I have never date in my life"

" WHAT!? No way!!"

" yeah, I not kidding, let's said .....I was the typical unpopular nerd girl back school"

" I can believe it!! I mean, you are can of attractive"

" naaaaaaah" I said laughing

" no, I mean it!! You have beautiful green eyes, a long curly black hair and you are open for whatever conversation of what people want to talk!!"

" well, I prefer to listen than talking, is kind of....easy to me, besides, some topics that people talk are kind of interesting."

" see!! That what I meaning, is easy to talk you, you are easygoing person"

" I guess..." 

We both go to bed and I turn off the lights

" hey Lola "

" Mmh?" I said kind of sleepy 

" thanks for helping with the date of tomorrow "

" no problem" I said while getting comfortable

" hey Lola "

" Mmh?" I said again, I'm really tired right now

" I really have fun with you today!!" She said happy

" thanks, I have fun too " I smile while starting to get little a little sleepy.

At the next sleepover, I gonna make sure to buy 2 Nutella, that thing sure is addictive.


	4. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I soooooorryyyyy~tum tum tururururuuu tururururuu~ just kidding, but really, sorry for update late, I didn't have inspiration and college....OH BOY.....is really font to take time, whatever, enjoy this chapter ;)

RUN, RUN, RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!! For god sake! I'm REALLY fucked LATE!! Jenny and I woke up late at my apartment, we got dress up fast and were running to catch our taxis and buses, I think we got aaaall the attention...whatever, I...I don't really...care about this moment

" OK, THAT'S MY BUS!! SEE YOU AGAIN JENNY, HAVE A NICE DATE!!" I said while running to the bus

" Bye Lola!! I really have fun!! Have a nice day too!!" Said Jenny while saying bye with her hand and running to get a taxi

Uuuff....Thanks to god that I get in, I paid the bus and sit in the back, I always like to sit there, all the space by myself...well..almost...there was a guy at the other side, close to the window, hiding his face with his hoodie. I didn't pay attention to him, so I put my headphones in my hears and started to listening music. Once the bus arrived, I get down and walk right to the college, thanks god that I get on time.

The classes started and the teacher started to talk, I was listening very concentrated, without getting distracted......well.......that didn't last too much, mum phone received a message which I take it and read it.....it was Frisk.

Frisk: hey lol :), how are you doing?, hope I don't bugging you in something

Happy, I respond it immediately

Lola: hey frisk :), I fine, you know...doing stuff... how are you?

Frisk: fine, just kind of tired but fine

Lola: problems on the job?

Frisk: yeah...this thing never stop..

Lola: oh...that suck, I think you really need to rest, the last time I see you, you didn't look well 

Frisk: yeah, probably you right, to be honest, I don't feel kind of well

Lola: you know what thing will make you good...braiding..

Frisk: Hahahahaha, really? You want do things with my hair again?

Lola: is not my fault that your hair is so tempting -_- ...is so smooch and long, besides, it's make you to look cool.

Frisk; hehehe, yeah, i gonna admit that, I just hope is will only my hair and NOT painting my body

Lola: I can't promise that....is just...art...

Frisk: hahahahahaha, you really don't change, don't you?

Lola: Nope :P. You too, you didn't change a little bit 

Frisk: yeah, you right, my friends always told me that, oh, by the way, are you free this afternoon? 

I keep thinking for a while.

Lola: yep, kind of..wait- are you free?

Frisk: yeah!! How about if we meet at the cafe at five, do you like it?

Lola: yeah :D !! Sounds great, I will be there

Frisk: good !! See you soon :D

Without waiting any second, I just jump, get up my arms and scream...of happiness.

" wow....it's seem that you're very excited about the topic miss Lola ..." Said the teacher while all the class and him were looking me

" um.....of course....wh...who wouldn't be...about it, is....a really good news.." I said trying look convinced 

" miss, this is a serious situation...Brian got a F on his test..it's probably he is gonna repeat..."

.........Shit

" oh.....th- that...that sucks....s-sorry Brian" I said feeling terrible while looking at him, but he just glare me and put his middle finger u- oh......he is.....really angry right now...b....better stay away from him.... for a while...

.................

" hey boss, my turn is over, I will leaving right now..." I said while going to the change room.

Once I changed my clothes, I immediately went to the cafe, I was so excited to talk frisk again, the last time, we didn't have time to know each other, so....I really want to know how he's been in this 23 years. Just when I arrive, I sit and order a moka, while waiting for my friend, mmmmh, I wondering how is Jenny now. I took my phone and text her how is she, which the answer didn't take so much time.

Jenny: OMG....I having the GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!!! He invited me to the park, then to the aquarium, we both have lunch in a restaurant and now....WE'RE WATCHING A MOVIE!! A ROMANTIC ONE!! Can you believe it!? This is the best day of my life!!

Smiling, I just text her again.

Lola: I happy that you are having a great time, keep enjoy...with your prince of your dreams ;)

After that, my moka have just arrived, I saved my phone and started to drink my delicious coffee......how MUCH I love this...

" hey Lol!! " 

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice

" frisk! There you are" I said while standing up and hugging him

"Sorry, did you wait a long ?"

" nah...I fine, just drinking a coffee" I said while both of us were sitting

We talked a lot of stuff, he told me he was been traveling around the world in this years, doing discursive, talking with important people, a looooooot of stuff....I really impressed, what kind of job he have?. Then, he talked about quit it and starting study at college, he want to be a psychology, helping people with theirs problems, listening them, talk to them... I gonna say it, he is the same kid that I met before, a peaceful, helpful, honest, tolerant, open minded and...

" miss, this is your tab " said the waiter at me

" oh yeah...let me pay the coffee for you" said frisk suddenly

" uh?..oh, no, don't problem about that, I will pay"

" no, let me do this, I invite..."

" is ok, I will do it."

" no, let me do it, I will paid for you"

" really, thank you but no, I got this"

" no, I am serious"

" frisk..."

" here is the money, you can keep the change" he said while paying

" thank you sir, have a nice day" said the waiter while walking away 

" aaaaaaaand you pay it in the end... Thank you.." I said, giving up

" you don't need to thank me, it was a pleasure" he said while smiling " hey, it's getting late....do you want that I accompany you ?"

" nah, don't worry, I can do it"

"Are you sure ? Because I don't have any problem"

" nah, I fine, I don't wanna bother you"

" nonsenses, I will escort to your house"

" but...."

" come on!! Let's go, before it's get too dark" he said while standing up and waiting for me.

Determined....he's...just...freaky DAMN...DETERMINED.

" haaaaa, what the hell...ok, please escort me..." I said, giving up and follow his lead

While we were walking....I got the feeling that someone was watching me....nah, probably my imagination.

" so..... When are you going to start your studies?" I ask while looking h

" well...I was thinking, before I start, first...I will need a department that is close to the college"

" mmmmh, I see....so....where is the university?"

" is in av. Pool with Hattan "

" hey, wait a moment...is close where my college is."

" really?"

" yeah, is a block from there, besides, there are two apartments left in my place, is perfect to live there"

"That's nice to hear!! We could see each other more often"

We kept talking, until we arrive at home

" well...here is where I live... "

" is a very nice place, I decide, I gonna move here"

" great, we are gonna be neighbors, so then...at the next time, frisk"

" same here, good bye lol, sleep well"

" no, you sleep well, you look worse than me"

" hehehe, ok mom, bye" he said while going to the elevator

It's was a nice afternoon, I feel...fine...i didn't feel this way like a lot of years....after he.....

Come on Lola, don't think that thought...it was...only my imagination...nothing else....he....isn't real

I was just about to enter my room until

"Hey"

HOLY FUCKING CRAP......what the hell...I jump faster while looking at the big skeleton who was in front of me

" ha....wow...you...you really scare me...s..since when are you there?"

" me? I been here all the time...when....you arrive"

" really?" Oh crap, I really feel bad at this moment, how I didn't see him? " oh....I....I sorry...I...I didn't....see you....like...THERE" oooooh, I am really the worst 

" nah, is ok, sorry to scare the out of you seconds ago, I should had warning you" he said while petting his head

We stay silent for a looooong time......I really want to go home

"So...the guy back there ...was...your...boyfriend?"

I get blank after heard THAT.....in just matter of seconds I burst of laugher and chuckles a while

" hahahahahaha! of course not!! We are like siblings!! He is my friend from childhood, we didn't see each of other like years, we just meet up and have a conversation, why? We really look like a couple?" I smile while still laughing

He suddenly stay quiet for a moment

" eh....you smile....I didn't see you smile like that before" he said while looking

" ah? What...are you talking about? I always smile" 

" yeah but THIS smile...is because you're happy....you're smiling because you feel happy" he said while touching my nose " it's really suits you well, kid....you look pretty"

"Um...t-thanks....I...guess?" I said while looking away, I was starting to feeling awkward right now

" it's good to see you that you have another friends besides us...I don't really like to see you so BONELY..."

" aaaah is ok....is not like I alo........that...was a pun, right?"

" he hehehehe, slowly.." He said while punching with his fingers in my head

" hey, don't be meanie" I said while looking him

" SAAAAAAAAAANS!!!! GET BACK IMMEDIATELY, YOU STILL HAVE TO PICK UP THIS SOCK" papyrus scream so loudly

" I think your brother is calling you"

" did he?" He said while looking lazy

" SANS!! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT THERE"

"I guess he is calling me" 

" then go there, don't be lazy" I said while enter my apartment 

" oh come on, don be so mean to me, I just a TRASH OF BONES"

"Bone head" I said while sticking out my tongue at him and closing the door

I put my pajama and go to the bed, today really was a long day....I hope Brian forgive me about what happen in the morning.....who I a kidding? He is really pissed, I should do something about that

" SAAAAAAAAAAANS!!! YOU LAZYBONES!! WHERE ARE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?! YOU STILL DON'T DO YOUR BED YET!!"

I chuckles and hit the wall.

" Papyrus, I can hear you over here, can please decrease you volume?"

" OH!....SORRY LOLA, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SPEAK LOW NOW!!"

" thank you" I said while closing my eyes

"Saaaaans!! I need you to put this magazine in a safe place!! I don't wanna our friend see that again like the last time!!"

Aaaaaaand this gonna kept got a while.....better get accustomed now


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so, SO sorry....i got to do a lot of things in collage, but finally, I got time to update this story.
> 
> Oh, if someone is wanna know about the other one, well...let says that "lack of" is gonna stay pause, because this one is more popular than the other one, so, yeah...but nevertheless, I still writing that story, again, I apologize the late of this chapter, my English is not my native language, and I hope you guys enjoy reading this.
> 
> Enjoy \^o^/!!!

Aaaaah~ i so tired right now~ but i don't have time to rest. I put my keys into the key hole, opening the door of my apartment. i really need to finish that work, or I will be serious problems with my grades-

...... No way...is....is impossible!! That... THAT Is...!!!

" CHOCOLATE" I said with happiness while seeing in front of me a big, huge piece of chocolate! 

I run into it and bite a a big piece

I can feel all the chocolate melting in my mouth. This is the best day I ever had I giving another bite and lick it

" HEY YOU!! STOP DOING THAT!!"

Mmh? The chocolate is talking?

" I SAID STOP!!

I keep sucking the chocolate slowly and biting it

" I SAID STOP YOU LITTLE FUCKING IDIOT!! WAKE UP!!"

I slowly opened my eyes, seeing all blurry for a moment, i blink few times, until my sight got normal

The first thing I saw was flowey, he was looking at me with pretty angry creepy face, then, the second I saw, was that my arms were grabbing him while my mouth were sucking and biting his pellets.

....................... oh crap

In a matter of seconds Flowey was throwing his " friendly" pellets at me, with such determination and fury. I get up faster, cover my head with my hands and run to the exit, getting out at my apartment and closing the door FASTER.

" YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN TEACH TO NOT MESS WITH ME ,YOU FREAKY USELES DUMB HUMAN!!"

He is angry

" I GONNA MAKE YOU SCREAM FOR ALL THE PAIN I GONNA GIVE YOU BY BITING YOUR PRETTY DAMN FUCKING ASS YOU ANTISOCIAL TRASHBAG!!"

He Sooooooo angry....better give him a little time to calm down, a really LONG time to CALM DOWN...

Suddenly my stomach started to grow, shit, I hungry right now, but I don't really want to go in there, not until SATAN relaxed a bit. I sighs for a moment, and look at the nothing, I really sleepy right now...

" OH! HUMAN!! GOOD MORNING!! IS REALLY NICE TO SEE YOU THERE!!

Kind of surprise, I saw papyrus nest to me

" oh! Hey papyrus, good morning, I didn't know you were a morning person" I said while getting close to him

"NYE HE HE HE ....I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS ALWAYS GET UP EARLY, AFTER ALL.....THIS ALL FOR MY TRAINING TO BECOME A POLICE OFFICER!!!"

" police ....officer?" I said kind of little surprise

" EXACTLY!! I WILL BE THE BEST OF ALL OF IT, A MAN OF JUSTICE, A PROTECTOR OF INOCENTS!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SUCCES AT ALL!! NYEHEHEHE"

I don't know what to think, i kind of worry about him, he is....too....soft.... for that kind of work, people would definitely laugh or take advantage at him.

Suddenly, I notice the way he smiles..that smile...It was a long time since i see it

" BUT....I know that Undyne wouldn't let me be part of it...."

Uh?

" she is...she is the boss and...I know she is worry about me just like my brother but...IF I SHOW HER THAT I AM STRONG ENOUGH..ThAT I CAN PROTECT...MYSELF AND THE OTHERS...SHE WILL SEE WHAT I AM CAPABLE OF !! I JUST NEED...I JUST NEED MORE TRAINING AND I.....and I..."

" I....I wanna be strong....I wanna protect my mom and my sister from all the things that hurt them...I wanna protect all my loved ones so ...please....please!! Please teach me how to fight mister "............" "

 

" NYEH?" Papyrus said a little surprise while I put my hand at his chest

Even if he knows that is not strong enough for that job....

" papyrus...."

 

Even if the people around him don't trust him and try to change his mind...

" no matter what you do..."

Even if all are in his way...I don't wanna he give up and leave his dream...I don't wanna...see...his smile getting away..

" I believe in you....I know you can do it"

I wanna see him smile ....just ...like he always did it for me..

"......hehehe...oh right..little girl..."

 

" .......YEAH!! YOU ARE RIGHT, LOLA!!! I CAN DO IT!!" He said with enthusiastic and happiness

 

Aaaaaaand my stomach keep growling again....god...do I have 4 stomach or what?

" OH MY!! HOW RUDENESS I AM!! DO YOU WANT TO EAT BREAKFAST WITH US!?"

" ah? Ah?! No no! I-it's fine!! I-I don't wanna be annoying or anything-"

" NONSENSE !! IT'S A PLEASURE !! YOU WILL BE OUR FIRST GUEST IN OUR APARTAMENT!! "

" w-well...I-if that ok...I.....guess?" I said kind of insecure

" PERFECT!! COME ON, COME ON!! TAKE A SIT!!" He said while pushing me in his dept.

I sit down on the table and stay quiet for a moment......the pressure, is crawling on my back...

" JUST RELAX AND ENJOY!! THE BREAKFAST WILL BE READY IN- AH ! I FORGOT TO WAKE UP SAN-"

" what's up bro?"

I turn around slowly.......How he...how he come here?...or...it was there... At the beginning?

" AH! THERE YOU ARE YOU LAZYBONES!! I'M STILL WAITING THAT YOU PICK YOUR SOCK IN YOUR ROOM!!"

" I sorry bro, I am TWO tired and sleepy in this morning..."

" SAAANS...

"I know it's SOCK that you have to repeat it to me many times.." 

" SAAAAANS....FOR THE LOVE OF GOD..STOP ...

" in fact..there is a reason why I couldn't do right now.."

" AND WHAT REASON COULD IT BE?

" let's say, when I wake up....I got a FURRY surprise" he wink while he get out, from his jacket, mister chuckles 

" OH MY GOD!! SANS!! WHY!!!" Papyrus throw plate while screaming " AAAh~ Better clean that.." He said with a tired look

" s-sorry...I didn't know- " I grab mister chuckle with nervous 

" nah don't worry, girly... It's nothing"

" I hope he didn't do anything to annoying you" I said kind of nervous, seriously, I really need to control this devilish cat

" nah, when I a wake up, he was just there....sitting.....his butt....in my face..."

I was about to laugh but I grab my mouth, resisting the URGE.

" NYEHEHEHEHE! IT 'S WOULD BE SO FUNNY If WE COULD SAW THAT!!" Said papyrus while giving me coffee

 

Suddenly the door was kicked with so much force

 

" HAHAHAHAHA!! GUESS WHO MOVED OUT, YOU LITTLE PUNKS!!!!!" A fish woman said while grabbing a female lizard monster

This woman....is so intense, my cat is so scared that his claws are burying my legs now...kind of hurt....wait a moment....isn't the one that I meet at the party and burn the house with papyrus?

 

"What sup'?" Said sans while grinning lazily 

"UNDYNE!! ALPHYS!! " papyrus said while hugging her " I CAN BELIEVE IT, YOU TWO LIVE HERE NOW?!? WHAT A ENJOYFUL SURPRISE !!

"Y-y-yeah!! U-u-Undyne and I decide to move here since is close to our jobs, we wanna surprise you guys but- I-I-it seems that we broke your door, s-sorry!" Said the lizard fem nervous while playing with his hands

" nah, don't worry about~, when we came here, papyrus already broke it"

" HA-HUM!! WHICH I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ALREADY APOLOGIZED AND FIX IT!!....and I think I have to do it again...." He said tired " BUT NEVER LESS, I SO HAPPY THAT WE ARE TOGETHER AGAIN!! EVEN LOLA IS HERE, UNDYNE!!"

Suddenly all the eyes are on me

".......hi..." I said while moving my hand

" uh? No way punk!! You live here too!?" She said while putting his arms in the table roughly

" yeah, like... two years ago" I said while drinking my coffee

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Good to see you again you girl" she said while rubbing my hair harder " I thought for a moment that I will never see you again after that party, which remind me, what happen after? There was bonfire or something, I don't remember really well to be honest"

" um...no, there wasn't a bonfire, actually, the house got burned"

" oh really? Hahahahaha, is always happen Hahahahaha!"

Is she really a cop?...

 

" oh! By the way!! This is Alphys!! My sweety girlfriend.." She said grinning while hugging her 

" U-Undyne!!" She said nervous" um- h-h-hi!! M-my name is Alphys...n-n-nice to meet you" she said while grabbing my hand

" hi, um..I Lola, nice to meet you too" 

She was kind of nervous and shy, I hope I am not making act like this

" so, you guys moved? Well, that's mean that are one left"

" o-oh!! Actually..w-we bought the last one.."

" yeah, we got luck... There was another one who was also interested about the apartment too" Undyne said while crossing her arms

" wha!! You are saying that the other one was sold?!" 

The two of them nodded

" oh no.."

" what's the matter?" Sans ask me

" there was a friend of mine who was gonna move here.."sigh" seems it would be impossible.."

" oh S-Sorry!! We could look for more" Alphys said with nervous and sadness

" what!?" Undyne scream

" wha- nononononono!! Is ok!! Don't do that!! You guys buy it first!! What kind of jerk would I if I tell you to move out!!"

" yeah, you are right, you would be biggest jerk in the hole universe "

" u-Undyne!!"

" exactly, that's the point, really, don't feel bad aboutit , I just gonna text him about it, and looks for another one, so don't worry"

" w-w-well!! If you insist but, still!! If you have a-a-any problem, you can call us"

 

" oh yes!! Let's change numbers before I forgot!!- said Undyne while Alphysamd her were taking out her phones 

In a couple of minutes, we exchange numbers, heh, I have more contacts, I feel like a super star now..

Abruptly my phone started to sound.

" hello?"

" Lola! Hi, it's me, Frisk, I got bad news...well, I am here in the apartment and...it's seems that all are sold"

" argh!! Yeaaah, I know~ I met the news neighbors, they told me about it, but hey!! You're still there, right?"

" yeah?"

" stay still, I coming right away" i hung up my phone and get out of the apartment with my cat " it's my friend, he is here, I gonna meet him"

" OH OH OH!! CAN I GO WITH YOU!? I WANT TO MEET LOLA'S FRIEND!!"

" um...yeah, sure...I mean, if you want to, I don't wanna make you feel that you are obliged or something.."

" NO! I WANT BECAUSE I WANT IT"

" Well...if you want, let's go.."

..............

Apparently everyone went down with me, is kind of funny, I feel like I was the duck mom and the rest were the little duckies heh.

Just when I get down there, I saw frisk with his stuff.

" frisk!!" I scream and run into him

" Lola!!" He said while hugging me " wait, is that mister Chuckles!? He is so fat now!!" He laughed a little bit

" hey !! Don't pick mister chuckles, he is so handsome now thanks that he is chubby" I said while grabbing mr. Chuckles pat and punching softly frisk's head

" heheheheh, sorry sorry!!"

" No WAY!!" Said Undyne

" HUMAN!!" Said papyrus while getting up frisk and hugging him " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT WE FINALLY MEET AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!!"

" PAPYRUS!!" Said frisk quite surprise and happy

" Frisk!!" Everyone scream while hugging him

" Hahahahaha! Hi guys, I can't believe I can finally see you!!"

" Where are you been all these years you punk!?!" 

" I s-s-so happy to see you again"

" hehehe, I happy to see you guys, I been very busy with my work"

" really? Heh, that mean you have to do a TON of work...a SKELETON"

" SAAAAAAAAAANS!!! WHY ARE YOU RUINING THIS BEAUTIFUL MOMENTS WITH YOUR PUNS?!?"

" Sans!!" Frisk smile while hugging the big bit short skeleton 

" heh, hey kid, long time no see" sans said while petting his head

" sans, stop, I not a kid anymore" he said while laughing

I never see Frisk so happy in my life, it's seems that these people are very important to him, heh, I glad that, that's mean he is not alone like I thought, I happy to know that.

" I can't believe all you guys are living here" 

" m-m-me too!! It's seems the world is little I g-guess"

" HA! You better tell us what were you doing all this time you punk!!"

" hahaha, don't worry undyne, i promise i will, one these days"

" THIS IS WONDERFUL!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LOLA'S FRIEND ARE ALSO OUR FRIEND"

" Wait!! You guys meet Lola!? No way! I was so enthusiastic to present her to you guys"

" w-what do you mean?"

Frisk suddenly come closer to me

" remember when I told you about a friend I used to play when I was a kid and together, we were doing crazy stuff, always getting trouble"

All of them nodded

" well, here is, Lola, these are the guys it talk about it, Lola, guys, guys, Lola.." He said while putting his arm around me

There was a silent for a moment 

".....um....hi...." I said while grabbing mister chuckles pat and moving

.......this so awkward, why frisk?, WHY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to see a picture of sans waking up with a cat's butt in his face LoL


	6. And the series begin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I gonna explain that in this story, there laws and kind stuff that you need to know.
> 
> 1\. There's a law where monster can't use magic. Unleash, if there are police officers, firemans, doctors, nurses, bodyguard, etc, that kind of jobs..
> 
> 2\. Humans can't hurt monsters and monster can't hurt humans, whoever broke this law, is going to have...like... BIG TROUBLE, because this was made to stop the agression and murder beyond two species...which still is there... And if anyone, I said, ANYONE broke the law...is going to be exile from society, an put in jail permanently, meaning that person is a danger for society....yeah...that is rough..but of course....there still people who still do it, but...in a quiet and silent way...
> 
> Anyway that's all you need to know, enjoy :D

Undyne was looking so intensely at me, while a I was drinking my coffee

" what?" I ask and look at her without understand, what is she doing?

" no matter how much I look, you don't look like a trouble person, are sure frisk you didn't confuse with someone?"

" U-Undyne!!" Said Alphys kind of nervous

Frisk chuckles a little nervous

" well....humans always said this, appearances deceive" I said while drinking my coffee and petting mister chuckles who was sitting in my lap

" totally agreed" said sans while reading the newspaper, i look at him strange, the way he said it...is like he has "experience" about it..

" but hey, don't worry, I don't do that stuff anymore..."

" I absolute don't believe that" said frisk with a poker face

"....T-that hurt...y-you know" I said kind of surprise that he said that, I don't DO that stuff anymore!!.......well...depends of SOME kind situations.....yeah, he is right, I still doing it..

" BREAKFAST IS READY!!" Said papyrus, who put all the food on the table, I gonna be honest,  I GLAD that he didn't burn the kitchen again, still, I gonna keep a note to buy a extinguisher....just for in case

" s-so frisk...what are you gonna d-do now? Where are a-a-are you going to live?

" "sigh" I don't know yet..I need a place that is close to my college.."

" why don't you try the east? Alphys and I were gonna live there until we found this place"

" already checked...there is nothing left.."

" and the north? Is a little far away kiddo, but still is close" 

" same as the west sans..."

" WHAT? No way punk!!"

I look all of them talking about frisk's situation, which unfortunality, a solution never came up. I think for a moment until I was clear.

" well...if there anything left..why don't you stay with me in my apartment?"

There was a moment of silent..

" what?" Said frisk kind of surprise

" yeah..I mean..temporally or permanent..whatever you want, I don't have a problem"

" whoa whoa whoa!! Lola just..calm down ... I can't DO that!! You have many things to worry about!! Your college, your work, your mother's house, Jessica 'a school...I don't want to you take another charge.."

" oh come on frisk, you are not a charge, is fine, I can handle"

" seriously? What about the space of the apartment? There's no way I can fit"

" I can reorganize so you can fit"

" and a room, I doubt there is one left where I can sleep!"

" you can sleep in my room while I sleep in the couch"

" there is no way I can let you do that!"

" well, then we can sleep together in my bed like when we were kids"

Suddenly Sans spit his ketchup at nowhere, coughing a lot and a lot, I didn't know he drink ketchup

" SANS!! ARE YOU OK!? DON'T DRINK TO FAST!!" Papyrus said while comfort him

" Uuufufufufuf~ sleeping together, you two? You nerds sure take care of each other"

" s-s-s-sleeping...t-t-together!?" Said Alphys embarrassed 

" sorry Lola...I really appreciate but, I can make you do that..in fact, I don't want you guys to be worried, is ok, really, I just gonna stay at mom's house a couple of days until I found a place." 

" well.. If you say so.. But still, my house is open for you.." I said while drinking my coffee

" MINE'S TOO, HUMAN!!" Said papyrus joyful

" So us!!" Said Undyne while hugging the little lizard who was blushing

Suddenly mister chuckles starting to meowing, getting all the attention.

" ok, ok, I get it you little fat cat " I said while looking at him " sorry guys, I need to feed my cat but um...then...I ..come back ?"

" OF COURSE!! WE WILL WAITING FOR YOU!! I SO ANXIOUS THAT YOU TASTES MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI WAFFLES!!!" Papyrus said cheerful

" of course, I don't wanna lose it" I said until I saw everyone faces with fear and anguish

Ok...that is a lot of information that probably I not gonna to SURVIVE breakfast's morning, I remember that time when my little sister used to cook for me...yeah....who bake MUSTARD in brownies?....oh well...I don't wanna disappoint him, and let the other suffers...I just gonna endure like I did to my sister.

Just when I enter to my house, I remember about flowey, oh crap... Is he still angry about this morning? 

" flowey? Are you there?" I ask waiting for an answer but never came.

Ok, that's weird..

Without waiting a second, I serve mister chuckles's food which he just start to eating, he sure was hungry.

Just when I was about to get out, I heard a unholy scream from one of the apartments. I peek my head out just like everyone else.

A man came out, screaming in fear while running to the stairs, everyone was looking strange at the scene. By instinct, I enter to the apartment, looking around, what ever make the guy act like that, is really not a good sign, I keep exploring the place until I heard a kind of demonic laugh in the living room, slowly, I started to get close at the voice, I stop for a moment, looking for a long and hard weapon to use, I found a bate, well, not what I was keeping in mind but, is still gonna work. I grab the bat with my hand, and put close to me, if it was a human, I can easily get to them and hit them faster, but, if it was a monster, probably is gonna just magic, so I need to miss it and attack them when their let their guard down. I focus about myself, relaxing and clear my mind...heh, it seems is gonna be like the olds times...isn't?

 

" just relax and clear your mind before attacking....you can let the enemy know that you are scare or encourage, that only make them act according what you show to them, but....if you are calm and confident, they will be confuse and worry, without to know what to do since they don't know if you are gonna attack or defense yourself..."

Yeah... Just I thought...

" and that...little girl..is when you.."

Just like the old times...

" have control of the battle..."

Fastly, I just throw an object, to distract the the stranger, then, i get out and run to them, getting the bat up and ready to attack him, until I freeze and stop abruptly.

".....flowey?" I said without believe it

" l-Lola? " he said kind of surprise" you....you...YOU STUPID DUMB BITCH!! What the hell were you thinking to do to me, uh?!" He said pissed

" Flowey, what the hell? What are you doing in here!? No, in fact..How the HELL did you get here!? You can't walk, i mean..you are in a POT!!" I said while point it

" ha! I got some new tricks now.."

"Ok...but still, that doesn't explain why- wait a minute.." I stop for a second while thinking " don't tell that you were.." I said while point the door where the man left

He just show his creepy smiling face

" flowey you fucking bastard.." 

" aaaaw thank you~"

" flowey, this is serious!!" I said angry " you know the law!! Monsters can not hurt humans and vice versa!! If they know what you did, we are gonna we in BIG trouble!! And guess who is gonna take all the blame, ME!!"

" oh come on~ don't take it so seriously, I didn't even hurt him!! I just talk to him and scare off so he can just leave the apartment"

" leave the apartment? Why would you do that?" I said while crossing my arms and look at him with my eyes narrowed

" SO THE FUCKING IDIOT COULD LIVE YOU FREAKING DUMBASS!! " he scream with fury

" ....wha?..." I can understand what is going on

" DON'T " wha..?" AT ME! I heard all what you and that stupid a guys talk!! You are gonna let that idiot live IN MY HOUSE!!

" uh..is my house.."

" SHUT UP!!" He said still looking angry " GRRRRR!! After all these years of hiding.. And just now frisk is here!! And the worst!! Smiley TRASHBAG is here too!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!! This can be worse!!"

Smiley trashbag? What the hell is he...wait a moment...frisk? He knows frisk...then..that's mean!!

" in this world is kill or be killed..."

Flowey suddenly stop and look at me with surprise.

" that what you said when you and frisk meet ...right?" I said while looking at him softly

" wha...how do you-"

Suddenly we heard footsteps getting close to us.

" someone is coming! Fast, hide!"

" b-but where?!" He said nervous.

Aaaah fuck this, I just grabbed, open my hoodie, put him inside and close it.

" PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!  Undyne scream while point me with her spear

" Ok! Ok! It's me, don't worry about it" I said while putting my hands up

" Lola? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

" well.. I saw the guy running away from his apartment, so...I just get in to check out what's going on...."

" ARE YOU NUTS!? You just came here, alone, trying to investigate something that could be dangerous without any weapon to defense yourself  !?!?" She scream with fury

"...........I got a bat"

"...............well, that's pretty badass you girl.." She said grinning" so...do you see anything strange?"

" nope, nothing here.."

" heh, I see...better ask question to man" she walk away, leaving the room.

I sigh for a moment and look up, seriously, I hope I don't getting in some complicated situation now. Looking down, I open my jacket, seeing Flowey in my chest, with a face of shock and blush 

" don't get too comfy buddy.....after this, you are gonna be in SOOOO trouble you little devilish"

................

Everyone was talking about what happen minutes ago,Undyne was talking with the guy, but he was terrified and kind of shock to answer her questions , Alphys take care of him, trying to comfort and calm the poor man.

Sigh, seriously, flowey REALLY fuck up this time, I know he can be pretty savage some times but THIS....I thing he just crush the line. I have to talk to him after all this thing calm down

" how are you doing it, kid" 

I look around, finding sans in front of me.

"Oh um....hey..ah....I doing fine...I guess?" I said kind of awkward 

" you guess?" He said while putting his back on the wall

" I mean...yeah.. I-i...I fine.." I said averting my eyes away

" heh, not a talker, hah?"

" yeah...I mean!! No! Well...."sigh" I not good talking with people.."

" really? Just a moment ago you were talking a lot in the table" he said while looking me intense with his orbit lights

" yeah...I don't why but..I just get comfortable when frisk is with me..you know...I ....I can be kind of harsh with people with or without be intentional, so if I just screw up, I know frisk could fix it ... He really have a great patience with me...even tough I give a LOT of problems..."

" what kind of problems?"

" really, you don't wanna know.. I can be....PRETTY passionate when something or someone is pissing me off"

"  really? How?"

" well...there was a time that there was an asshole called ROY..ugh...just remember that name give nauses... Anyway, he always pick frisk when we were a little, saying "is was your fault" " you free the monster" blah blah blah, i was so angry that time, thaaat....i punch him in the face and he started to cry.."

" well, that little brat deserved"

" that's not all, the next day, before classes started, i came to school really early to do something with his desk, when he arrived....." I turn around and look at sans " he found his desk and chair glue at the roof

He stay a moment of silent and then started to chuckle

" well, something is tellin' me that  is going to be difficult to take off that memory" 

" yep, I guess that....wait a second...that's was.."

" Lola!!" Frisk scream while getting close to us

" oh..hey frisk what-" suddenly frisk grabbed my cheeks and started to thigthen " ow ow ow ow!! Why are you-?!"

" what the HELL were you thinking?! Enter just like that without know what is in !? Are you kidding me!?" 

" sorry sorry ~....i just enter by instinc, I promise I won't do it again so stop pulling my cheeks, is hurt~" I mumble painfully 

" seriously "sigh" one of these days you are gonna give a heart attack, lol .." he said worried

Abruptly, we heard sans chuckle again 

" uh...what 's up?" I ask

" "chuckles" nothing....LOL..." He said still grinning

Soon, frisk started to follow him, laughing without stoping

"What?" I said kind of confuse, seriously what's happening?

" hahahahahaha! Nothing nothing.." Breath" we are just...laughing...LOL" 

Abruptly they started to laugh hardest, getting the attention of all the people.

What the hell? Are they possesses by some kind of demon or.....oh....oooooooooooooooh I get it know....

My nickname....Lol...can be use for LOL....

Lots of laughs.......what an assholes...

" ok...Hahahahaha....I get it, stop laughing now" I said kind of annoying, these two still don't stop laughing " you know I gonna get revenge for this...I gonna use your names! To make a pun! And make you feel like I am feeling now" i said furious.

Sans started to get close to me and wrap me whit his arm.

" oh come on kid, you have to admit that joke was pretty SANSational"

Frisk got close to me

" wow sans! I can believe you take the Frisk to do it"

Oh god...WHY?.....papyrus..I know what you feel know...you're not alone anymore...

After they stopped, Undyne come to us with Alphys 

" so...what did the human said? Sans ask while putting his hands in his pockets

" a strange thing come in his room without knowing how" she said looking serious " he told me that it didn't hurt him..but treathened to kill him if he doesn't leave the apartment inmediatly"

" leave the apartment ? Why is the reason for that?" Frisk ask worried

" I don't know.. He just run away without asking... " 

" I see...did he at least see how that being is?"

" yeah....he say that it's was a wierd, creepy, tiny yellow flower..."

At that moment, i feel sans's arm thignten, his orbits were pure black when Undyne describe flowey, and frisk...well, he was kind of shock...worried...and sad..

" well....... What is the sir gonna do then?" He ask trying to change the topic

" what I gonna do? WHAT I GONNA DO!? I will tell you what I gonna do!! I will just get out of this fucking place!! I don't wanna see that THING again and kill me!! That's for sure!!" He said while walking away 

Everybody stay quiet for a moment

" well....at least see the good side...now you have a place to stay" I said nervous while trying to smile

Frisk just look at me serious 

" just saying..." I said, looking away from that stare.

Aah~ .....is so hard to socialized...


	7. Haters gonna hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this one is kind of LONG... oh well, whatever, ENJOY and leave comments ;)!!

Um....hi........my name is Lola. I just....a normal person....kind of...ok, defiantly wierd but...."sigh"...I got a secret. The true is...

 

I'm a shooter.

 

Nobody else know, my family.....even my childhood best friend, Frisk. Is not so hard what you guys think, in fact, is kind of easy, all I need to do is position myself in my window, get my gun ready and point that mother-FUCKING monsters haters, who do their protests in 6:30 in the morning, screaming and doing noisy, waking me up and everyone else in the neighborhood on FREAKING Saturday......I want my SLEEP back.

 

" the monsters are a danger for our society!! Soon they gonna show their true self and kill all the human race!!"

 

" this injustice must stop!! This is our home!! They must go back where they belong!!"

 

"They want our souls!! All the humans'a souls!! We have to destroy them before they does to us !!"

 

" we can let these things keep walking on the street!! They must to put in prison again!! Think of the safety of the children!!"

 

Oh my god~ I can't take this anymore~ Nobody. really. CARE. about it!! The people aren't even listening anyway!! In fact, THEY ARE JUST PASSING AWAY!!

 

" I, the represent of this protest, I promise to all the humans that we won't stop until the monsters are gone forever from our life's and take them to justice, no matter what, we gonna do the necessary so our voices can be listened, even if we have to be here forever !!"

 

AH-HA. NO WAY. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. FUCK THIS SHIT. I GONNA END THIS. Nobody is gonna interrupted my dreams, just because SOMEONE can't get A DAMN FREAKING LIFE!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET A DAMN GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARDS !!

 

Without any thought, I target to the leader in the head, still talking without having ANY idea what is coming.

 

" we are gonna fight!!"

 

In just a couple of seconds..

 

" and show, all the monsters race!!"

 

Everything....

 

" what the human race is made of!!"

 

Is gonna end.

 

"And I sure- ARGHSDFGJKL!! Wha-!? Who shoot me water!?" The guy said in fury " I promise to the responsible of this!! I gonna-ARGHSDFGJKL- STOP!!"

 

Once I shoot him again, I started with the rest, water them their clothes, faces, hair, shoes, bottom, any part of their body. Slowly, they all started to get apart, leaving the place immediately.

 

Oh yeah, by the way.....when I said I was a shooter...I meaning i am a shooter in using gun water...just....in case that someone else got misunderstood

 

" for the person who do this!! I promise we will come back!! Once we do that, we are gonna get you and tell the authority wha- ARGHSDFGHJK!!"

 

I shoot him again, then his pants, now everyone is gonna think that he pee himself, ha, worth it, well, I could be more happy if It was a paintball but...nah, it could take out an eye somebody. Once I get my sight up, I notice a monster child, that was in an apartment, in front of mine, looking me while almost eating a cookie with chocolate chips.

 

We stare each other for a while.

 

" ............if you don't tell anybody, I won't tell your mommy that you were eating cookies before breakfast"

 

" deal!!" He answer without thinking too much

 

.........

 

" you know, it could be more fun~ if that gun were real" the little devil said while smiling creepy.

 

" oh come on flowey, can we just have a SANE conversation without any kill, death or murder topic?" I said while eating my bread " besides, you are still grounded for what you did two weeks ago"

 

" oh seriously?! Come on, you got to be kidding me!? I not gonna eat this shit!!"

 

" flowey, you are gonna eat it, you like it or not"

 

" no way!! Screw you!!"

 

" ok, you leave me no choice" I grab the spoon and get close to flowey "oh right, said "ahh~" "

 

Flowey started to miss my efforts to put their food in his mouth many times

 

" come on!! You have to eat!!"

 

" there is NO WAY I gonna eat POOP OF SOMEBODY ELSE!!!" He hiss in rage

 

" is not poop....well...kind of.. Is fertilize, it's help plants to get stronger"

 

" JUST BECAUSE I'M A PLANT DOESN'T MEAN I NEED IT!!"

 

" jeez...you know, you wouldn't be in this kind of situation if you didn't do that to the poor guy"

 

" FOR THE LOVE OF ASGORE!! I JUST SCARE HIM OFF, HOW THAT CAN BE SO BAD!?!?"

 

" ok, I losing my patience here.....what do you want? Eat a fly or eat poop from animals?"

 

" you JUST admitted that is POOP!!"

 

" whatever!! What is your choice?" I said looking him intensely

 

He back off for a moment and started to get nervous and tense.

 

" I a....I...." He being to sweat and be more tense and nervous than before

 

Impatiently, I started to get close to him

 

" well?...what is your answer?" I ask wanting to know his choice

 

Then, I notice flowey started to get red on his face.

 

" um...hey...flowey? Are you feeling ok?"

 

" W-WHY DO YOU ASK!?"

 

" your face is kinda red....are you in fever?" I said while touching his head with mine.

 

Oh crap, I hope I didn't go too much, I mean, I just wanna teach some modals and punish him for his behavior but, really, i think I get things mess up

 

" you..you...YOU IDIOT!!" He hit my face abruptly, it was SO hard

 

" Aaaaaaaargh~!! What the hell, flowey? That hurt so much" I said while touching my head, how can be possible that a flower can be so hard?!

 

Suddenly, someone knock my door.

 

" Lola!! Open the door!! We need to talk, now!!"

 

" oh crap...it's frisk!! Flowey get quickly-" but He wasn't there anymore, seriously....how he can walk if he is on a pot?

 

I get up , getting close to the door and opened

 

" what's up?" I said while frisk was looking me with a serious face

 

" Lola...you know what's up"

 

" oh....really?"

 

" all the neighborhood is talking about the incident that happen in the morning with the Protestants "

 

Shit.

 

" incident? What incident?"

 

"The one that they were shooter and water by someone else!!! Don't act like you don't know! "

 

" oh really? That's so mean....I wonder who do that.."

 

" lol...it's obvious it was you.."

 

" oh my!! How rude~ what made you think that I was?"

 

" first, there is a gun behind you, close to the window.."

 

Fuck.

 

" and second....I know that you can be pretty intolerant... with intolerant people"

 

" ok....I admitted I can be a little ROUGH...with that kind of people, but! Just because I have a gun, doesn't mean I AM the culprit..I mean...there is also a possibility that in this apartment there could be another one with a water gun...Rolph had one"

 

" it was Lola...I saw her shooting the guys in the morning..."

 

" BOB!! What the hell man!?" I said while looking bob walking away in front of frisk and me.

 

" sorry Lol...but I can't lie the hero and ambassador of all monsters"

 

" Um ex ambassador...bob" frisk said nervous then look at me " seriously Lola?"

 

I just...avert my eyes.

 

" hey, don't you think is a beautiful day outside?"

 

"Lol"

 

" we should make a picnic one of these days...

 

"Lola"

 

" and water some haters..."

 

" LOLA!!

 

" ok, ok...don't be mad, all right? I was just kidding"

 

" "sigh" ....I know you did it with good intentions.."

 

" I don't know what are you talking about...I just..did for fun....and revenge....they wake me up early.."

 

" don't lie~" he pinch my face " I know perfectly when you are faking" he said while looking me in the eyes ".....thanks, I really appreciate what you did but...."sigh" I always tell you, violence is not the best solution"

 

" Hey, I didn't kick or punch everyone....this time"

 

"Lol...you could have perfectly started a conversation with them"

 

" frisk....I SUCK at socializing, and even if I try, something is telling me that wouldn't ended well.."

 

" LOLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Suddenly an orange bunny come jumping at me, making me to fall to the ground " oh Lola!! I was so worry about you when I hear all the terrible things that happened here!! I was so scare!! I imagined all horrible things that could happen to you!!" Jenny said while hugging me stronger

 

" yeah...I....I fine...I guess...my butt is hurting"

 

" oh!! Sorry sorry sorry!! I didn't mean it!!" She said while letting me go

 

" are you ok?" Frisk asked concerned

 

" yeah....I...I fine, don't worry....things like this happen to me all the time" I said still laying on the ground

 

" geesh girl...i didn't know you would fall for me so soon.." Sans said who was just in front of me all of sudden

 

" wow! What the- sans...since when were you there?"

 

" me? Heh, I was here all the time" he said while winking at me

 

" really? I didn't see him thought.." Jenny whisper to me

 

" neither I" I respond to her

 

" can you get up?" Frisk ask

 

" yes, but....it starting to get comfortable now.."

 

" Lola.."

 

" I think I gonna here for a while.."

 

" LOLA!!"

 

Sans started to chuckles

 

" just kidding, frisk, the ground is all dirty, ew" I said while getting up

 

" W-wait wait wait wait!! F-Frisk!?!? You are Frisk!?! The hero and the ambassador of all monsters!! And the adopted son of the kings!?"

 

" e-ex- ambassador..."

 

" N-NO WAY!! I-I I am Jenny!! I'm Lola's friend!! I-i-i-is a honor to meet you in person!!" Jenny said while inclining

 

" h-hey..you don't need to incline to me!!..." Frisk said with nervous

 

" s-s-sorry!! I won't do it again!!" She said while standing up " B-by the way...c-can I have your autograph?! Please~?!" She said while giving him a paper and a pencil

 

"S-sure, is not a problem " he said while smiling gentle.

 

Interesting, so frisk is still popular for being the adoptive son of uncle asgore and ant toriel and- WAIT JUST A SECOND...did...did she said...?!

 

" uh? Lola are you alright? You look kind of pale.." Frisk said with worried

 

" no way...you...you are the AMBASSADOR of monster?!"

 

Everyone stays in silent while looking me.

 

..............

 

" I can't believe it you didn't KNOW about that" frisk said while drinking coffee

 

" how the hell I was to suppose to know?!? I thought you were joking or starting a play role when we were kids, why do you think I say ALL the time that I was YOUR bodyguard back then?"

 

" seriously? You believe EVERYTHING I told you except THAT?"

 

" well....i thought that part....was kind of too much"

 

He looking me with a serious face

 

" NYEH HEHEHEHEHE!! YOU REALLY ARE SO CLUMSY LOLA, BUT DO NOT WORRY!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PROTECT YOU FROM EVERYTHING!!" Papyrus said while posing

 

" hey~ I not SO clumsy...... Just 49%"

 

" but you know, Lola~" Jenny said while looking at me" I kind of worry about you.."

 

" Mmh ? Why?"

 

"Well, I...I don't want something bad happen to you .."

 

" hey, don't worry...I will be fine.." I said while I was drinking, just then, my tongue got burns

 

" damn it !! It's hot!!" I said , feeling pain

 

" LOLA!! WATCH OUT!! THE COFFEE IS STILL HOT!!"

 

" are you ok there, Lol?" Sans said

 

" yeah...I fine, is just a little burn.."

 

" that's happened to you for drinking fast" said frisk tired

 

" see! That what I meaning Lola!! You're very careless!!" Said Jenny

 

" yeah....maybe i should take care about...just...maybe " I said with a pocket face" but really, if I knew back there when you were still ambassador, we could have done everything that we want~"

 

" whoa, what are you saying?" Frisk said tense

 

" we could have closed the school forever~"

 

" I can't do that.."

 

" get all the free candy from muffet's store~"

 

" and that.."

 

" even get our owned mall~"

 

" you know what is an ambassador, right?"

 

" and the best part...making ROY to move to the other side of the planet" i said with passion and fury

 

" I wouldn't allow it to do that..."

 

" I know, I know....but I least let me have some dreams, don't you?"

 

Frisk just put his hand on his face while sighing

 

" heh, now I know how what do you mean that she is a REAL trouble, frisk.." Sans said while drinking ketchup

 

" well!! I have to go!! I need to do some stuff before the end of the day" Jenny said, smiling

 

" mh? You are leaving? Then i gonna accompany you "

 

" thanks Lola!! But don't worry, my boyfriend is gonna pick me up" she turn around and look at the skeleton brothers " papyrus, sans, thank you very much for let me in, I really have a great time!!"

 

" heh...no problem kid,

 

" YEAH!! I GLAD YOU ENJOY IT, JENNY!! YOU'RE WELCOME WHENEVER YOU WANT!!"

 

" really?! Thanks!! You guys are the best!!"

 

" oh geesh kid....you are making us BRUSH..."

 

Jenny and frisk started to chuckles.

 

" I ... I don't get it... Can someone explain to me?" I ask confuse

 

" SANS!!" Papyrus screamed with fury

 

" oh come on bro, you had to admitted that was kind of funny"

 

" "sigh" I'M AFRAID THAT MY KIND OF HUMOR IS IN DIFFERENT WAY THAT YOURS, BROTHER..."

 

" oh, really? Then that's mean..."

 

" SANS.."

 

" that your humor is.."

 

" SANS!! DON'T YOU DARE!!"

 

" heeeee is gonna do it, right?" I ask to frisk

 

" yep, Defiantly he is gonna do it.." He said trying to not laugh

 

" kind of soFISHticated.."

 

" NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!" Papyrus throw the table while scream with fury

 

" chuckles" well...better SPAGETTHI out of here before papyrus break something more" Jenny said smiling

 

" OH NO~!! JENNY, NOT YOU TOO!!"

 

" better KETCHUP your boyfriend's car before is to late" frisk said

 

" THAT'S IT!! LOOK WHAT YOU DONE SANS!!! ARE YOU HAPPY!?"

 

" yeah.....I PEELING happy" he said while grinning more

 

" ENOUGH!! THIS KIND OF HUMOR IS UNACCEPTABLE!! ONE OF THIs days I gonna.." Papyrus left the room disappointed

 

" you are really mean" I said to sans

 

" oh ~ come on, don't say that~... I can feel your words THROUGH me"

 

I just look away and put my hand in my face, this guy MUST have a dictionary or something of puns.

 

" well!! I have go!!, my boyfriend is waiting me outside, bye!" Jenny said while getting out of the apartment

 

"I think I have to go too...I need to feed my cat and do some stuff" I said while getting up

 

I said goodbye to frisk and sans, saying everything was delicious, well....just the coffee...of course, then I get out of the apartment and walk to mine. Just when i was to put my keys in the key hole, I feel someone was watching me.

 

**" hey.."**

 

Suddenly I turn around and meet white pupils...it was sans

 

" S-sans? Wha- how do you- how is possible- I mean, how you-....why you are here?" I ask, something is telling me that the other question I have in my mind, is no gonna be answer from him

 

" why? It isn't obvious? I'm accompany you to your apartment " he grinning

 

" my...apartment? Which is JUST...next to yours?" I said while looking to him incredulous

 

"Better safe than sorry" he said while winking at me

 

" ok....I guess...thank you"

 

" so....how is your tongue?"

 

" Hm?"

 

" your tongue...after you burn yourself with the coffee"

 

" oh...is ok, really, is nothing, I just a little burn, that's all"

 

" can you show me ?"

 

" what?"

 

" your tongue, you show me your tongue.."

 

" why?

 

" monsters have heal magic...maybe I can help you to feel better"

 

" um thanks...but not thanks?"

 

He looking at me with doubt

 

" hey, don't worry, I fine, really, this kind of think usually happen to me-"

 

Suddenly he put his arm in the wall, in front of me, getting close while looking me in the eyes..

 

**"Show me.."**

 

I feel chills crawling in my back

 

".....ok" I said with a serious face but DEEPLY.....I was just like a little mouse trapped by a cat

 

Nervous, I put my tongue out slowly, I was shivering a little my watching the chubby skeleton who was seeing it.

 

He stare at it for a while....

 

Seconds...

 

A couple of minutes....

 

.....seriously, when this gonna END?

 

" hey!! You the skeleton!!"

 

We both turn around looking a old man in the stairs

 

" is kind of rude letting a lady waiting!! What are you waiting for!? Just kiss her you dumbass!!" He said screami-

 

WOW, WOW, WOW......WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?

 

" uh..this..i-is not what you think...." Sans said while his face was starting to get blue

 

" yeaaaaah riiiiiigth~ try better next time boy, I am an old man, I LIVED all...seriously, the young of this days..." He said while walking upstairs

 

Sans and I stay quiet for a LOOONG time...

 

" ooooook....t-that was....wierd.."

 

" yep"

 

" I think you need...to put...your arm down..." I said while touching and move it to the other side

 

" yep"

 

" well...I think I gonna get in..."

 

" ok"

 

"T....thank you for accompany me...to my....apartment" I said while getting in

 

" no problem"

 

" ok...um...I-it was ...nice" I said while hiding behind the door

 

" yeah" he respond still in blue

 

" um....ok....um....bye.." I move my hand until I close the door

 

Jesus, that for SURE was awkward....anyway time to work

 

Just when I was to get my materials if saw flowey in the table, reading a book.

 

" hey? Where did you get that?" I said while getting close

 

" NOTHING!! I SWEAR!! Is not mine!! Your damn cat bring it !!" He said while throwing away

 

Just when I pick up, I notice that it was Sans's magazine, the one that said " welcome to the BoneZone"

 

" oh boy....something is telling me things is gonna be weird with him, isn't?"

 

I thought for a moment until the grounds of my cat got my attention

 

" you think you deserve some food, after you stole this? You pervert nasty thief "

 

He meowing again while petting me

 

" Oh dammit...I can be mad at you.."

 

" SERIOUSLY!?"

 

" what?" I said to flowey who was angry at the moment


	8. Everything is starting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 ready!! Enjoy !!

Right!

Left!

Right!

Left!

Block! Then...-

" Aah!!" Suddenly I fall to the ground hard, I feel my knees and elbows burning from the pain.

" To slow!! You must be faster with your attacks to surprise your enemy...Do it again!!"

"Yes!!" I answer while getting up and putting in position

My feet apart, my head straight, my body lower and my posture firm. I breath deeply, then blow it...

I have to concentrate to my enemy, I have to concentrate....to him.

We stare to each other for while, watching every move we could possible do in any moment. I started running in to him, I was going to attacking him, put he quickly position to defend himself, blocking my attack with his sword. He tried to do the same, but I react and get away from him faster, he come to me ready to surprise me, but I already notice, resulting ours swords were crossed. We keep attacking and defend to each other, our swords never stop sounding every time they touched, until suddenly, he manage to remove my sword, letting me indefense. He was going to win.

Refusing at that idea, I miss at his sword and jump into the ground, passing him quickly, surprised at that moment, I started to run to where my weapon was, just when I get it, he was already in my back, ready to get me, but I turn around and block it, pushing him back, then, I entangling his sword with mine, achieving to remove it, and putting my sword into his neck...well, better said...into his vertebra.

" heh..congratulations Lola, you are starting to get better now"

"R-Really!? I am?!"

" yes, even I dare to said...a little better...than me"

" seriously!?"

"In your dreams" he said while punching my front with his digits " you have a long way to actually defeat me in a real combat" he said while walking away

"Oh come on~ !! I just make you lost your sword!!" I said pissed while rubbing my front

" I was being easy, you are still a beginner to this, what kind of teacher would I am if i was serious? You would probably be with a lot of wounds"

I look at him angry while following him, I can't believe it he was being easy to me, i don't know why he worry so much, i can perfectly be at his level in a serious fight.

Suddenly he stop, turn around and pet my head gently

" come on, don't get mad, little girl " he said while smiling

I just look away, ignoring him

" heh, ignoring me? Oh well, too bad...just when I was about to teaching something new but-"

" a new technic?! " I said while getting excited

" yep, but~ that will be to the next time"

I moan while he was chuckling 

" well, that all for now, until the next class" he said about to leaving until I grab his cape

"Wait!!" He turn around, looking at me " I starting learn another one, do you want to listening?" 

" ......sure, i will be glad it " he said, smiling gently at me

" great!! I will come back tomorrow with my violin, you are gonna like it!!"

" heh, I will waiting for you then....I can't wait...to listening..." 

 

"Uh!!" 

 

Suddenly I wake up, getting up at my bed while breathing hard and sweating a lot. Just when I managed to calm down, I started to think what exactly happened.

That dream.

No, that memory...hah...so....it's going to start again, huh?

I look at my bedroom for a while, until my eyes stop. My violin. I get up, getting close to it and touch it.

It was a long time since I played it

I was lost into my thoughts, until something noisy come from the kitchen.

What the..?

"LOLAAAAAAAA!!!! LOLAAAAAAA!!"

Aah...now what flowey want?

Yawning, I walk to the kitchen with out a hurry, seriously, I wish flowey could lower his voice a little, neighbors could easily be annoying if he keep-

" GRRRR...stupid antisocial retard woman..ha!! Who need her anyway?, I could do it...perfectly...by myself" he said while trying to catch the cereal, which was just upside of the fridge

I hate to admitted, but seeing flowey trying to catch the cereal with his little pellets while being short....is was kind of cute...

"PICTURE" I said while taking a photo with my phone 

" what the- what are you doing with your phone!?!?" Flowey said a little angry...and little blushing

" nothing"

"Did you just take a photo!?!?"

" no, I was just watching the time"

" there is a CLOCK in front of you!!!"

" yeah, but the numbers are too small, I can't see them well, in fact, I have to wear glasses"

" then why do you have it?"

" decoration"

He growled, turning his head away from me

Ignoring his behavior, grab the cereal and the milk, serving him and myself, while he was watching me closer.

" hmpf!! I didn't need your help to get me the cereal.." He said while crossing his leaves

" I know" I said smiling while putting his breakfast close to him

" neither too serve me.."

" I know" I said while sitting and eating " can you eat by yourself?"

" Ha! Of course I can!!! I not a baby!!" He said, grabbing the spoon and starting eating

I pick up my phone, seeing the news of today, until a message come to me

Jennifer: hey, hey, hey, hey!! Lola, I got a question for you!! Does frisk have a girlfriend? And, do you have some guy who are you interested?

What?

Lola: nooooo....frisk is single, and I don't have any guy in my mind at the moment...why?

Jenny: hehehehe, you are gonna know soon ;) !

I don't what is happening...but something is telling me that is going to be bad

Suddenly another message come to me.

"You have unite to the group"

Group? What group?

Papyrus: Good morning everyone!!

Alphys: hi!!

Sans: heya

Undyne: hello you punks!!

Frisk: hi :)!!

Wow, they write so fast!

Undyne: yo punks!! Check this out!! You have to see this!!

Undyne send a picture of herself, driving his police car with the sirens turn on while eating a donut.

Papyrus: WOWIE!! THAT'S SO COOL UNDYNE!!

Sans: nice

I don't know what is worry, her and the possibility that she can have a car accident for driving, eating and using her phone at the same time, or, for his partner who is clearly crying of fear while grabbing his belt with all his strength...

Mmmmh, is hard to decide, maybe I should tell her about it

Lola: um...Undyne, don't you think that is...kind of little dangerous what are you doing?

Undyne: HA! Nerd, my life is DANGEROUS!! I live for the moment!!

Alphys: I don't know Undyne, I kind of agreed what Lola said

Frisk: yeah, me too, you should pay attention to the road.

Frisk: and Johnny 

Undyne: OH ! He is fine !! He is just excite it, that all!!

I totally denied it

Lola: besides..you could be in serious problems if you boss know this

Sans: lol, she is the boss

WHAT.

How the hell did she get that charge?!?

Undyne: uuuuuh, what's the problem you little nerd~? Speechless ?

No, just...a little surprise...I think ?

Undyne: you know, if I want it, I can perfectly arrested you and get you right to jail for a couple of months~, you know?

ABUSE OF POWER!!

Undyne: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Just kidding, just kidding!! what kind of police would I be to do that!!

Even if is a joke...I am still worry about that

" when..."

Surprised, I turn around, founding flowey with his head lower.

".....wha-"

"When are you gonna tell frisk that I am here?"

I stay quiet for a couple of seconds, surprised for what he said, but in a instant, I get my posture.

"I don't know... when the time comes?"

" and when exactly is that?"

" mmmmh, who knows? In two months, a year, a couple of weeks...even it could be tomorrow.."

" how do you know THAT?"

I look at him for a moment

" about what?"

" you know what I meaning"

" no, I really don't know what are you-"

" DON'T ACT LIKE IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!!!" He scream at me with fury" I MEANING ABOUT **THAT**!! THE THING THAT YOU JUST SAID IN FRONT OF ME BACK 3 WEEKS AGO!! HOW DO YOU KNOW IT?!? HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HOW FRISK AND I MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME?!?!?"

I keep looking at him serious, with out saying a single world 

" ha....Hahahahaha....I see....he tell you, wasn't it?" He said while smiling creepy " ha...and something is telling me that you know **more** than that, isn't?"

I kept quiet, with out looking away from flowey

" like....I don't know....a **RESET**?" He get close to me while looking me with his empty eyes" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh this just fucking hilarious!! He really is just a pathetic idiot, don't tell he told you all about he live!?!? The all resets he did!! Trying to get the happy ending!? Killing all the monsters?! Trying to fix up what he did in the other timelines, with out any success!?!? All the time I trying to kill him and take his soul, murdered him several times with out any mercy!? The secret about me!?!?!" He kept going with out stoping

" hahahahahaha!!! Yeah!! That is, right?! This is why you **STILL** keeping me, I am right!?"

" ........"

" you feel **PITY**!! You felt pity, that I am just a soulless being that can't feel any emotions!!! You feel pity, that not matter what, I will never going to understand or get along with others beings!! You feel pity, that my parents don't know that his son is actually alive!!! You feel pity, that I used to be **SOMEONE**!! before **BEING** a damn stupid **FLOWER**!!" He said looking at the nothing

" Well, guess what?...You are REALLY a fucking stupid woman...Instead of feeling pity, you should be scare~ Because in this instant...I could easily kill you with out giving you any second to scream for help..."

He kept looking with his creepy and terrified face while summoning some pellets around him. I just watching him with out moving or aching any muscle of my body.

" .....you are wrong in four things..." I said to him while pulling up four fingers

" first, it wasn't frisk's fault about all the murders and resets that happen in the underground, he was being manipulated and controlled for that little devil shit who I really don't want to talk at the moment.." I said looking with serious eyes at flowey who was backing off, surprise about what I was saying

" second, there is a lot of things that frisk didn't told me about, he is not a person who tell everyone's problems , I didn't know about his friends, I didn't know who were they, I didn't even know who were you and all your history, this is my first time meeting you and starting to know you .." I get up from the table, putting my plate in the dishwasher

" third, since the first time I meet you, included today, I never, NEVER, feel pity of you, EVER.." I said while washing and cleaning the dishes" the only reason why I still keeping and caring about you....is because you are still HERE..." I look at him for a moment then I back to my chore.

" I don't care if you are a soulless person or what kind of bad things you did in past or not, if you wanna leave, leave, if you wanna stay, stay, if you wanna kill me, kill me, if you not, then don't, if you wanna tell what happen to you, tell me, if you don't want to, then don't tell me about it.....I not gonna force you what to do or what choice your are gonna made, after all, this is your life, isn't?" I turn of the water and put the clean plate a side

" and four...even if you still want it to kill me..." I turn around, looking straight to flowey who was very quiet at the moment "....you wouldn't have a chance.." 

We stay like this, looking to each other with out saying a ever single word.

" well, I have to go, I need to buy things for the kitchen, we are out of tomatoes, milk, butter, eggs, soda, noodles, cereal, bread, sweets, juice...actually...any single food now I thought for a moment "sigh" this is gonna be a long day..anyway, I gonna leave you for a while" I said while walking to my bedroom.

I take a shower, brush my teeth, get dress up, grab my wallet and my keys, getting ready to go out. Just when I get to the door, I look back to flowey who still, say anything or move after our talk.

" I gonna come late, so...do what you want to do...whatever it is...I not gonna to stop you.." Just when I said that, I open the door and leave without saying any more.

.........

 

"Mmmmmh.... what to do? What to do~?" I think while looking what ingredients should I use to make today's dinner. 

Just when I was passing, I notice the last piece of meat which was in half of discount 

"Well, I guess I gonna take that " I move my cart, getting close to it. My hand was just centimeters to get it until someone else grab it faster, in a rough way

I stop for a moment, move my head slowly until my face was looking to the person who was by mi side.

The girl, ignoring me, put the meat in her cart and go away.

I stay for a REALLY moment, without changing my position.

" oh what the hell? I just gonna order pizza" I said while shudder my shoulders.

Leaving the place, I walk to the next corridor looking for other foods.

After a couple of minutes, I almost a have everything I need it, the only thing I lack, is butter and jam, better be quick, if I wanna get out of here faster without waiting too long on the cash.

Just when I was in the corridor, I notice two children, one monster and the other human, unfortunately, I sigh, fighting.

" leave me alone!!"

" ha ha! What are you gonna do!? Are you gonna cry? Baby!!" The human kid push the little monster, making him falling to the ground

" wow wow wow wow!! Hey!! You there!" I said while walking to them

The monster kid suddenly started to cry, but the rest of the adults ignored and keep walking like nothing.

" why did you do that? That not the way how you treat people" I said to the human kid while helping the monster one to get up.

" he is not a people, he is a monster!!"

" wow what!? " I said kind of shock " ok kid, slow down, what you just say was very mean and offense, he is a person just like you"

"No it's not , my mom say so, which is true!!

" sorry to ruin your expectations but... your mother is lying "

" No she is not!!

"Yes she is, let me show, did your mom tell you that babies come from the stork?"

" yeah... how do you know that?"

" see, she is lying"

" not is not!! He is a monster, and monsters should be lock up!!"

" kid, if you don't change that attitude of yours, I can sure you that all the people around you is gonna leave you and never hang out, play, or even talk to you again,trust me, NOBODY like the mean persons, in fact, they all gonna ignore you for the rest of your life, until you die all alone with nobody else by your side.." 

The kid stay quiet for a moment, then slowly tears starting to come out of his eyes, until then, he was just totally fucking crying 

........oh shit, I think I fuck up.

" um...hey, k-kid I was..I wasn't being serious, I mean, y-y-yeah, when I said you are mean, you are really mean but- " 

He cry more harder than usual

"but you still have some time to change !! So..p-please!! D-don't cry anymo-"

" I gonna tell my mommy!!" He said running away from me

Ffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!!This is WHY i DON'T like talking with other people!! I really SUCK at talking, I mean, seriously, what the HELL I was thinking!? I was too direct with the kid, for god sake, he is JUST a kid!!! What the hell is wrong with me !?! Aaaaaaargh, please someone just kill me now!!!

Stressed, I touch my face, trying to relaxing, but I just fail.

" oh my god...why I even try.." I said feeling really depressed right now

Everything would be just fine if ....if.....if he was just here...

" um...excuse me..." 

I watch the kid who was grabbing my clothes shyly.

" I...a....thank you....to defend me.." He said, still with little tears in his eyes

I blink for a moment, but then I smile at him

" you are welcome.." I said while petting him" by the way, where is your mom?"

" I...I don't know..I was looking for her until I met that kid" he said taking away his tears

" I see...well then, we better find her soon until the super close, no?"

He nodded and get close to me 

" let's go, i sure she must be close" I said while moving my cart

" ok!"

" be sure to take my hand, so you don't lost again"

" yes!!" He said while grabbing.

We stay together for while, until I found his mother with the security guard, the two starting to cry while hugging each other, the mom didn't stop to thanks me for founded his son, I said it was no problem while feeling nervous but, I really gonna said it, even if this make me lose some time, it was really worth it to see this two together again. 

After finish my shopping, we said goodbye to each other, the kid left happily with his mother, whose was relief and cheerful.

It's seem everything end fine, that's good. Well, better i hurry up if I still wanna eat some pizza tonight.

I wonder what kind of I gonna order?

" heya "

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE!!" I scream scared while falling to the ground with my shops, i touching my chest, feeling my heart bumping faster

I feel the person coming closer to me, I lift up my head and....guess who was?

" whale whale whale girl, is with that mouth you kiss your mom?" Sans said while looking to me in the ground with his white orbits

" well "breath"...don't you know is kind of rude appearing like that without warning?" I said to him, still hyperventilating for the scare"

" yeah...I guess you are right, my apologize kid" he said, extending his skeleton hand to me, which I grabbed, getting up.

After he help me, we both stay quiet while our hands were still holding

" um....hey...um you...you...you can.. let me go now.." I said kind of uncomfortable 

"Eh? Oh! Right!" He sudden left my hand and put his, in his pocket" s-sorry.." He avert his "eyes"

" eeh is ok...It was just ...wait a moment" I think while looking at him "did you just say whale, instead of well?

"Lol....of course not"" he said, grinning 

I slap my face while smiling

" seriously? WHALE?" I giggle a little while walking with my stuff

" I got more tearable puns but...it could be really PUNishment for you since you are slow to catch it.." He said while winking

"I not slow!!....ok....maybe just a little, but I can be good to catch it when..." I stop for a second thinking WHAT sans have just said.

I turn around, looking him, who was just grinning more than usually while watching me.

".....you are really mean" I said while he snore and burst of laughed, hugging himself " I change my mind, your puns are terrible" I said while walking away pissed

" hehehe..oh come~! " he said while taking his tears away " it was a joke!! I was just...KITTYng.."

 

" back off!! Back off you demon!!" I said while making a X with my fingers " I don't wanna be hunting by your puns!!"

" don't lion to me, I know you love my jokes" he said winking again to me

" I don't care about your jokes!!"

" don't you mean...CARROT about your jokes?" he said , pointing me with his two digits 

" oh my...no...tha..that was VERY TERRIBLE, I mean, seriously, where do you get that jokes!?"

"Sorry girl, a comedian never reveal his secrets " he said, looking away

" what ever." I said, rolling my eyes " anyway, what are you doing here? The super is about to close.

" nah..I come here for 2 reasons" he said opening one eye" first, I just wanna know if you were ok, you know, I saw you get out of your apartment and ...you just spend mostly all day on the super.

What the-!

"Yeah....i.....I fine, just...I need to stay out of my apartment for a while" I said, trying not to give too much information.

Just because he is frisk's friend, doesn't mean I have to tell my life, I barely know him, so, he is a stranger to me

" are you su-"

" and the second reason?" I asked, without letting him finishing his question

He stay quiet for a moment but then he turn away and smile

" I was out of ketchup" he said while showing me the bottle, which then, he drinking it

" you really like ketchup don't you?" I sarcastic said until a saw a old man turtle falling to the ground

" watch out!! You old monster!!" Said a girl who, surprising, was nothing but the one who stole me the meat that was in discount.....I have encounter feelings now..

I get close to the monster, helping to get up

" are you alright sir?"

" oh!! Yeah!! Thank you so much young lady" he said grateful while walking away

When I look back to sans, he was clearly pissed even thought he was grinning.

Mmm, interesting, I never thought that someone could smile with so much hate.

Suddenly, I notice the girl was putting the food in her car, while abruptly a cabbage fall to the ground.

At that moment...I perfectly know what I have to do.

Running faster, i came to the place, kicking HARDER to the cabbage, making it fly away while ripping apart

" what the..!!" The girl said, looking me stranger and pissed while seeing her food all destroyer in the ground.

" sorry... I thought It was a ball" I said to her, looking in a sarcastic way

Now that my feelings are complete, I walkaway from her without giving her a chance to respond.

" you are still pissed that she steal that meal away from you, doesn't it ?" Sans said, appearing at my side abruptly 

" I don't know what are you talking about.." I said still walking until I stop." Wait....were you watching me?"

I said while looking to him

" nope"He just look away, drinking his ketchup 

" riiiiiiight....aaaaah....oh! Right! By the way, I got something for you"

" a-ah?!" He said all blue

" here, is your magazine of "welcome to the BoneZone" " i said while putting in his skeleton hand

He stay quiet with staring at the magazine with black holes

" my cat take it away again....um... I didn't know you like it with their faces painting..." I said trying to break the tension.

But still, he didn't say anything

...... I think I fuck up

.............

 

" AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! What a long day ~" I said tired while falling to the couch.

Seriously, today was...really....intense....in my opinion, well, except for that girl.

........ I should grab that meat when she wasn't paying attention.

" hey" a voice from behind me said

I turn around, finding flowey who was in the ground

".......hey" I said

the two of us stayed quiet for moment. 

" so....did you buy butterscotch pie?"

" no, there were none, it's seems today was the worst day to buy food....it was sale day, it was the war, but.... I can buy you one tomorrow when I get back to work"

He stay silent still looking at the floor.

" um....are you ok?"

" are you really gonna let me stay?" He said while looking to me

" well...isn't that what said? I mean, I you wanna, is your choice...after all " I said feeling a little awkward 

" you know....I can't be nice" 

" don't worry, I already know that"

" I can't get along with others"

" neither do i, well..... just to my kind, don't ask me why, I don't really know " I look away trying to distract me

" I can perfectly kill you when you are sleeping"

" And I can sure you I will come back to haunt you and kicking your damn ass plant if you do that"

He looking me a serious face

" are you an idiot ?"

" nope, I am just a human who is trying everything to keep living while helping my mother and sister's problems, like I always do"

"...... You know I try to kill frisk, right?"

" dude, who hasn't trying to kill him?"

He stay quiet for a moment and laugh hysterical 

"HAHAHAHAHA!! Hahaha..." Sight" yeah~, you are right...wait-...wha-"

" I'm hungry! You are hungry? I gonna order some pizza"I said getting up faster, grabbing the phone and marking the number of the place

Just when they answer, I said all I want until stop from a moment.

" oh wait second... Flowey do you want anything to your pizza?"

" ha!! I don't gonna eat pizza with you!!" He said crushing his leaf " .......I want one with snails" he opened one eye

" sorry, they don't have that on the menu"

" then whatever!! Don't make me lose my time, you stupid antisocial!!"

" nah, that's all, just a pizza with extra cheese, tomato, salami and pepperoni" I hang up and throw myself to the sofa again " aaaaaaah~ so tired"

" so....what are we gonna do?"

" what do you mean?" I ask

" Argh!! About frisk and the smiley trashbag!! duuuh!! Soon or later they gonna know that I am here!! And then, when that day come, it's will over!!"

" I don't know why you worry so much about sans, I mean, he don't seems so serious"

".....you really don't know anything, are you?" He said with a straight face

" nope, but....i....I gonna said that is kind of worry me that he was watching me all the day, tough"

" wait- watching? Like, he was stalking you or something?

" yep"

" dude, that fucking creepy"

" I know, right? I mean, with just one is enough, but two? No thank you

" wait, you have another one stalking you?"

" aaaaaaaah...." Oh shit, me and my mouth..

" whatever!! I don't care! But frisk!! What about frisk!?!"

" weeeeeeell....I not gonna lie, he must know this"

" I know it!!"

Suddenly the ring sounds, probably the pizza

" look, is alright~ " I said while walking to the door " I just gonna wait the perfect moment to tell him"

" Aaaaand when exactly is that?"

" when the time comes " I said while opening the door" which means.."

" hey lol, sans told that you were all day at the supermarket, are you al-...."

We all stay freeze at the moment, frisk looking flowey with open eyes, seriously, OPEN. Flowey with a poker face and me, staying with my mouth forming an "0".

" now..." I said with serious face


	9. I'm fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is she?

" I see..." Frisk said while looking at the table after I tell him all about flowey. " but still....is kind of funny!!" He smile " why were you in a pet shop flowey?" 

" SHUT UUUUUP!! YOU FUCKING FREAKING IDIOT HUMAN!!!" Flowey scream while hiding in the bathroom

" hehehehe, It seems you didn't change" he said while laughing

The two of them keep talking, while for my part, I was just eating my pizza

" hey flowey, the pizza is gonna get cold if you stay there, are you sure you don't wanna eat with us?" 

" I NOT GONNA EAT WITH HIM!! " he scream while closing the door

" oh well...at least I try..." I said disappointed 

Suddenly frisk stand up and go to the bathroom

" wait!! What are you doing here!? Go away!! I said go away!! Did you hear me idiot!! Wait!! Stop it!! Stooooop! Let me go!! Let me go you freaking idiot!! Lolaaaaaa!! LOLAAAAAA!!"

I heard flowey's scream, but ignore them and keep eating the pizza.

Frisk get back, with flowey in his hands, and but him in the table with us

" I hate you so much..." He said with a pissed face.

" can you eat by yourself?" I said while giving a slice of pizza

" Of course I can!! I not a baby!! I told you!!" He said taking the pizza of my hands and eating with mischievous eyes while looking to me.

" soooooo....that means you know...everything about him, right?"

" well...not everything, I mean, I know he doesn't have a soul and... He wasn't always a flower but...I prefer know all the details later."

Flowey looking to me for a moment then turn away

" if you want to, I not gonna force you to tell me about it " I said to him but he keep ignoring me

" flowey, can you tell me how did you ending in a pet store? Seriously, It's still make me wonder that" frisk said worried

" heh....why don't you ask smiley trash bag? He can give you a better answer than me" he said grabbing another slice of pizza

".....oh no....he didn't" he said while slapping his face

" um....I don't wanna be rude but....I kind I of lost here, w-what's suppose to mean?" I said without understand what flowey means

" let's said that sans...doesn't like flowey...very much.."

" .....oh.....mmh.....well, I don't fault him, he can be pretty dick sometimes." I said

" hey!!" Flowey scream

" but still...I really glad you still have him Lola, thank you so much, I guess I misunderstand you, you really got more patience than I thought"

" well...if I could get through Roy's shit, then I can handle everything..."

Frisk looking me with a serious face

" hey...what are you looking me like that?"

" sans told me everything what happen today..."

Oh shit

" he told me you kicked a cabbage from a girl"

Worth it

" and you made a kid cry"

Oh boy....I feel really terrible of that

" wait what? That so funny~ and you said that I am a dick" flowey said smiling

I hide flowey's face with my hand, pushing him a little while he protest

" and told me that you spend all the day in the super"

"Uh?" Flowey look surprise

I just kept silence 

" is everything ok?" Frisk said, worried while looking

" yeah I....I fine just....I didn't sleep well last time.." I said looking away from him

" do you wanna talk about it?"

" hey, I fine, really, I was just...kind of stressful from my paintings...I just need fresh air and a different place, that's all" I smile to him, trying to not making him worry

"Lola....you are my friend, what ever happen, i want you to know that i will always be with you.."

" frisk..."

" you can count me for everything.."

" frisk...I fine, really, don't worry about it"

" i worry about it because I **care** for you...Lola" he said while staring into my eyes 

I just avert my eyes, and look at the table

The room stay silent for a while, not flowey, not frisk and I talked at that moment... until I heard meows of mr. Chuckles, who was at the window

" oh no~ don't think you can go out mr. chuckles, no more the life of thief, you know that" I said while picking him up and pushing away from the window " well...do you want some pizza ? we ordered a lot" 

" thanks, but I not hungry, I just want to pay a visit to you, that's all" he said while getting up" besides, I really need to go to my apartment and study for test, is kind of hard" 

" how? Is psychology"

" I have to read a book of more of 500 pages for the text " he said crossing his arms

" .......I retract what I said, your career suck" i said while sitting and eating a slice of pizza

" I don't think, is starting to working...a lot" he said while getting close to the door

" oh yeah? In what?" I said curious until I heard my phone sounding " probably mom, better answer that, see ya next time" I said while getting up and going to my room " hello?

" oh honey, thanks to god that you answer, I need you to do me a favor"

" whatever you said mom"

" I need you to go with your sister at the mall to pick some dress for the dance at school"

" whatever except that mom" 

" honey, please, I know you hate that stuff, but I really need you, I got some problems in the car, which I really need to fix this instant so I can go to my job, so please.."

" " siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh" ........ok, I will go with her" i said in defeat 

" oh thank so much!! I know you have to do a lot things but, I really appreciate it " she said relieved " and besides, think like a chance to spent more time with your sister, like the olds time"

" yeaaaaah......it was in the old times" I said uncomfortable

" "sigh" anyway, thank you, I promise I will paid you"

" mom, I'm your daughter, you don't owe me anything.." I said while smiling " but~ if you want to, tell ant toriel to give a pie of chocolate"

" ha! Ok, I guess you deserved "

" yes!!" I whisper while moving my hand

" ok honey, have a nice day, thank you, remember to visit us soon, bye~"

" bye mom " I said while hunging off and returning to the kitchen

" you understand flowey?...you have to watch her, if you see something wrong, tell me soon as possible, please..." Frisk said with a worried face

I hide fastly in the other room, while hearing their conversation

" why? If is something SOOOO serious, wouldn't she probably tell you about it?, I mean, don't you guys are best friends?, or whatever you guys are" Flowey said in a sarcastic way

" that is the thing flowey..." He said while opening the door, about to leave " she never tell anything..." After that, he leaves and close the door

I just stay up, glued at the wall, while looking at the floor, emotionless

" I told you..I am...fine..."

...........

 

" ugh!! I can't believe that you actually are here with me at the mall to find my perfect clothe for the dance" my little sister said annoyed while checking some dresses

" well, we are two now....i can't believe it that I am actually here too" I said while following her with disgust, looking all the girls with..some...pinky and...ribbons and...some tall heels, seriously, how they can WALK all the with THAT?

" can you please get away from me like 5 or 10 meters? I don't want people of my school see me with you.." She said while stoping me with her hand 

" don't worry, neither I...why do you think I using black glasses ?" I said while walking away from her

" whatever!! Just-...stay away from me" she said checking some light blue dress

Narrow my eyes, I pick up my phone, to kill some time. In just a five minutes, I got a message from sans

" heya ;)"

" wanna hear a joke?"

I stay blank without know what to do, do I said yes and suffer the consequences? Or said no, and keep safe for his strange behavior after two days ago?

Maybe frisk ask him to watch me out...I mean, he told him all what I did that day.....aaaaah, what the hell?

" ok " I respond to him

" what kind of shorts do cloud wears?"

I think for a while but I give up

" I don't know, what?

" a THUNDERwear"

I smiling while reading at his response, what a stupid joke

" what do you call an alligator in a vest?" He sent another one, without waiting my response

" don't know~, what do you call it?" I ask curious 

" an investiGATOR"

I chuckles without believing what I have just read

" why did Adele cross the road?"

" I don't know, why ?" I respond it

" to say hello to the other side "

I burst of laugher at the last one, making my stomach hurt a little bit. I got to admit it. That was a good one

Suddenly I got another message from him, I wonder what is the next joke

" you look really pretty when you laugh "

.... Wait, what?

I stare at the message, then I look to both sides until I found him, he was in the front of the shop, sitting in a chair while saying hello with his hand, then he grab his phone and write something

"Surprise, glad to see me? ;)"

I look at him, then at my phone

" I know I asked this at the first time but...are you stalking me?" I sent to him, waiting for a reaction 

He look at the phone, then put his skeleton hand on his "chest" looking like if he was in pain

" ouch, that hurt"

" why so distrustful?"

" I don't know, maybe because you were watching to me all day two day ago?" 

" ok, sorry for that, but you make me and frisk worried when you get out from your apartment"

" you were off"

" I tell him that I will take care and I was waiting for you outside of the market but, you sure taking long"

Oh crap....guilty crawling on my back...

" I sorry..." I text to him

" I was kind stressful, that all "

He read at his phone, then smile

" is ok, if you say so, I don't wanna be rude and intruding so sudden in your life but"

" how about if we go for a coffee? My trade"

" thanks, I appreciate but I am helping my sister to pick a dress for a dance, maybe, another day?" I write and send it to him 

" no problem, I will wait for you"

" thanks, just I hope you take me a place and not to the **BONEZONE** , like that magazine you have "  I smile while sending to him, waiting for his reaction

He look at his phone, and just a couple of seconds, all his face turn blue

I burst of laugher while he was seeing me with a serious face, but then, he smile and wrote something on his phone

" well, I don't have problem with that, I have netflix and pizza in my room tonight, you only have to ask"

Sans: " and **beg** a little a bit ;)"

Oooooh boy...i deserve that, I was playing with fire and I just got burned

I look at him, which he wink at me while moving his "eyebrow".

Oh shit, I give up 

I try to look away while he was laughing a lot, in front of the shop

" haha, how funny....ok you win, I not gonna remind you about that magazine again" I sent the text nervously, while looking up but he already disappear

" mmmmh, do you think this color suit me or the orange one? I like more better the green lime thought...hey are you listen to me? " Jessica ask while putting her hands on her hips

" what happen about to stay away like 10 meters?" I said while looking her getting so close to me

" I-I don't know!! " she said while crossing her arms " W-why your face is so red!?

" wha- I not not red!!" I said starting to panic " what make you think that!?"

She pointed a mirror, which it was next to me, and saw my face, I was blushing...but really, really, HARD

" that skeleton..." I whisper, trying to relax while covering my face

" a-are you sick or something?...I-I mean!! It not like a care for you or anything!! It's just-!! I don't wanna get your germs, and get sick, meaning I can't go to the dance at school!!" She said while crossing her arms " so go away!! Leave me alone, like hell I want something like that happen"

" I not sick Jessica...an even if I enjoy your proposal, of course I not gonna leave you alone in this big mall, you are 16!! What if something bad happen to you?!"

" I not a kid anymore!!! I am adult!! I can take care of myself"

" no..you are a teenager, a teenager with 24 dresses in both hands, seriously, how you can grab so much?"

" ha! Sister...even tough you are a woman, you really don't understand, don't you?" She said while moving her hair " you are really a strange girl"

" well that make you one too, because every single girl I watching pass by is only grabbing 2 or 4 clothes than 24 like you.."

" oh!! Shut up and help with this!!" she said while giving me the dresses " we are gonna stay here until I find the perfect dress for the dance!! Even If the shop is about to close!!"

" y-you are kidding....right?" I said nervous while looking her all happy

" come on sis!! Let's go!! We don't have time to lose!!" She said smiling while grabbing my arm and guide me to another way

Oh my god, this is a nightmare, please someone save me from this...

..........

We spent like 8 hours in the shop!! Looking and looking for the "perfect dress" that she was saying all day. Even tough I have in my hand 85 dresses with different colors, and probably, all that "MOUNTAIN" is about to fall any second, it was worth it.

It was a very long time that I spent with my little sister, and seeing smile so cheerful and bubble manner. I guess mom was right, it was just like the old times

" how about this one sis? Don't you think is cute!" She said while rolling

" mmmmmh...is cute but, the cut of the skirt I don't really like it, it make you a little chubby "

" what!! No way!! So I need another diet to be more skinny!?" She said terrified

" what? No silly, you are fine, your are skinny than me, is just the dress don't go well with the form of your body" I said while looking around

"Then what?! I almost wear all the dresses in this shop, what I gonna do !? I don't wanna be the joke at school for not having a beautiful dress for the dance!!" She said nervous while walking to a side an another

While she was still talking, I look around, seeing every single dress that the store has, until my eyes stop, watching a beautiful dress, which color was coral. Without waiting any second, I grab it while looking at it better. 

" hey Jess" I said, get it her attention " how about this one" I show to her while smiling

" No way!! Is...is so beautiful!! " she said while grabbing it 

" so....what are you waiting for? Go on and try it" I said while throwing the others dresses

Excited, she go directly to the dressed, while I was waiting her outside. 

" s-so!! How do I look sis?!" She ask nervous while playing with her fingers

" yeah, definitely this one" I said while smiling to her " you look really cute "

" R-R-R-REALLY?!? OMG OMG OMG !! Yes yes yes yes yes!! I got it!! I got my dress!! Finally!!" She scream with happiness while jumping "thank you sis!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you SOOOO much!! This the best day of my life!!" She said while hugging me stronger

" hahahahahaha!! Oh jeez...don't need to thank me Jess, come on, I gonna fall if you still hugging me like that!!" I laugh while responding the hug of my sister.

" Jessica?" I random girl ask

Suddenly my sister and I look at two girls who were standing in front of us.

" oh!! it's you!! How wonderful surprise!! Are you looking for a dress for the party!?" She said enthusiastic 

My sister get apart of me while while fixing herself

" caty!! Penny!! How delightful...surprise" she respond while smiling nervous

" woooooow!! What a beautiful dress you have!! This is the one you are gonna wear!?" Said Jessica friend 

" y-yeah, I was about to buy it"

" that great, by the way..." The other girl said while getting close to her " who is that person with you? She is kind of....wierd.."

" yeah..I don't know while she looks like something else" The other respond it while whispering

" is it your friend, sister or-"

" WHA- WHAT!?" Jessica scream abruptly " OF COURSE SHE IS NOT MY **SISTER**!! I don't even know this person, What make you think you guys that!? 

There was abruptly silence and tension in the air

" s-sorry Jessica!! I-I was just asking!! Don't be mad"

" yeah, is just like we see the two of you hugging each other, we thought-"

" I really happy that you find the dress you want, miss" I said quickly while smiling " I really happy about it"

My sister suddenly turns around an look at me in shock

" no..I am...I am..."

" if you need anything more, just ask me and we could see more cloths that we had, now, excuse, I need to attend others clients..." I said while walking away, just when I lose the sight of my little sister and her friends, I get out of the shop and pull my phone out.

" Jess, i will waiting for you outside the mall, tell me when you are over " I write and sent to her, while putting my phone in my pocket.

I walk for while, passing some people, monster and humans, who look at me strangely or friendly, well, more better the my species were looking at me strangely while the monsters look at me friendly...nah, is ok...i fine, I used it....well....I have to...this is the consequences of my actions....it could be worse...I could be see like a wierd for both species if....

" Lola" 

I heard a voice calling my name, I stop am turn around, finding frisk who was smiling at me while saluting. He get close to me, still smiling.

" do you wanna have some coffee? My trade" he said while smirking

I look at him for a while then smile

" yeah...why not?" I said while the two of us were walking to exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you guys enjoying, the next chapters will be...kind of interesting...and funny too, of course, should I said spoilers??....
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Nah, wait for it :D


	10. Best liar of the goes to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booooooring!! Hehehe...I think things should be more interesting now....hehehe  
> :)

my hands are moving smoothly, my eyes were closed and my mind were focus into the melody. That was all that I was paying attention. All around didn't matter, it was just me and my violin, playing with care and enjoy, that all what I matter.

The wind was blowing my hair, the sky was blue and sunny, it was just another day, another joyful day. And just in a couple of second, the music, was over.

I open my eyes while hearing a lot of claps in front of me.

" so!? How was it!? Do you like it?" I said excited

" indeed" he said while smiling " you really are good with that violin, I was relaxed while listening to you"

" really!? I so happy!! I have a ton of others pieces if you wanna hear more" I said while getting close to him

He smile at me gently while petting me with his skeleton hand

" I will be so pleased to hear you play again" 

" yes!!" I respond with enthusiac

My heart, full of warm and happiness, I grab my violins and get to started again with another melody.

Times like these...are really enjoy-full and peaceful...

" Lola..." I get my sight up while looking him saying my name "never change..." He said with that kind and sweet smile he has...

 

 

I open my eyes, looking at the roof of my apartament

"Again..." I said while looking at the nothing in my room. I get up slowly, while seeing my bed.

My heart feels heavy....so painfully.

I grab my savannas with strength while touching my chest.

Why?....why did you have to do that?....why?

I hug myself while trying to calm myself and focus.

.................

 

" good morning- what the.." I said while looking flowey fight with mr. Chuckles....again

" GET THE FUCKING AWAY YOU STUPID ANIMAL!!!" He said, trying to push him away from him while mr chuckles was sitting on him.

" oh come I , can we have a day when you don't have to fight with mr chuckles?" I said while grabbing my cat and put him in the floor

" me?! ME!? It was YOUR cat who started!! You stupid woman antisocial!!!!" He said pissed while moving his pellets

" right, right...wait for a moment, breakfast is gonna be ready in just a par of seconds" I said while getting started

" that thing is TOTALLY spoiled by you!!!! Seriously, you really have to make him learns some modals!!" He scream while I give him his breakfast

" oh come on~ what are you talking about?~" I said while grabbing mr chuckles " he is just a cute little chubby cat, Nya~" I said while moving his pins

" this is WHAT I talking about " he said while grumble

" hey, don't be like that, nobody is perfect, besides, you have to him good points, he hasn't steal it anything since last anymore" 

" look at his bed..." Flowey said while pointing it

I get close to it and look at it

" why? I don't see..." Suddenly my eyes notice it that in the bed of mister chuckles were a magazine called mew mew kissy 2, a black patched, a rock, a sweater with strings and.... A book of fifty shades of grey?!?!

" .....fuck" I said while looking it with knowing what to think " I think I have to return all this stuff..."

" oh really~? I didn't think about that" flowey said with a sarcastic tone

" anyway, I going out, I tell you I gonna arrive late so, if you are hungry, there is food at the fridge, or you can call for pizza, the number is on the table, there is money in my bedroom, and remember, you better behave well while I am not here" I said while getting close to the door

" HA!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO GIVE ME ORDERS?! LIKE HELL I GONNA LISTEN" he said while crossing his leafs

" ah now that I remember ..one more thing flowey" I said, looking to him.

" WHAT?!"

".....take care" I said smiling while closing the door

 

"S-S-S-S-S-SHUT UP!!!" I heard him scream while I was chuckling

 

" Lola!! Ready to go?" Frisk said while watching 

" yep, all ready"

The two of us were walking to our respective colleges, talking about our test, when our vacation is gonna start, the tired we feel at the moment and about mr. Chuckels

" he have what?"

" he has a book of fifty shades of grey in his bed, I know, I think my cat is kind of pervert"

" "burst of laugh" really Lola, your cat sure is something " he said while getting away his tears " anyway, what are you gonna do with all that things?"

" naaaah, the correct thing to do is returning to their owners but, I have any idea how I gonna do it, I mean, I have a rock, whose person belong this?" I said while showing him

" eh? Wait a second, isn't that from-"

"HUUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!" Suddenly papyrus came form no where, screaming and hugging me stronger while lift me up " OH GOD!! THIS IS A MIRACLE!!! YOU FIND PET ROCK!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT HIM, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO YOU, REALLY!! HOW CAN I PAY YOU!? AH!! I KNOW!! I WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST SPAGHETTI I HAVE EVER MADE!! THAT WILL A SYMBOL OF MY GRATITUDE TO YOU!!!" He said, rolling around with me at the air while laughing

" p-papyrus stop!!! Put Lola down!!! She has a phobia to hights!!!" Frisk said nervous 

Just when papyrus hear him, he stop and look at me for a second.

I not gonna lie....I was SHAKEN of fear up there. All my body feel so tense and dizzy, while looking terrified at the ground which was so far from.

Oh my god....if papyrus drop me....I gonna DIE for the fall?

"OH LOLA!!!! I S-SORRY!!! I FORGET ABOUT THAT!!" He said nervous while putting me down.

I run to frisk while hugging him stronger, still shaking for the fear

" "sigh" is all right Lola, is all over, you are down here, not up" he said while petting me

" um.....mind to explain me what happen here?" sans said,appearing in front of us while looking, kind of....tense, I wonder what happen to him.

"Ah sans!! well Lola was-"

" IT'S A MIRACLE SANS!!!" Papyrus said while grabbing sans " LOLA, OUR OTHER HUMAN FRIEND, FIND PET ROCK!!! 

" what" 

" YES!! LOOK !! ISN'T JUST WONDERFUL!!!" Papyrus said while grabbing me and lift me up again.

" papyrus!!" Frisk scream

" O-OH RIGHT!! S-SORRY AGAIN!!" 

After he put me down, I just stay there shaken while my mind was blank

" hey lol, are you ok?" Sans ask worried, while touching my back

" she is fine, in a couple of seconds would be normal, she is just afraid of highs" frisk explain while getting close to sans

Just what he said, I was a little better than before, taking a breath and blow it.

" sorry about that, not good with highs" I said while getting my composure

" OH NONONONONONO!!!! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHOULD BE THE ONE TO APOLOGIZE!! I KNOW THAT....I....I CAN BE A LITTE ANIMATED SOME TIME..." He said looking guilty 

" don't worry papyrus, I fine, by the way, is this...your pet?"

" Yep" sans responded 

" REALLY LOLA!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH, HE WAS LOST SINCE YESTERDAY!!!"

" where did you find it?"

" well....let's said that my cat was responsible, I...I...I really sorry about that"

" what? How? You always keep the door and the window locked."

" eh? How do you know that sans?" Frisk asked with curious.

" um...well, I always see her...close the door when I gonna out and, close the window when I go to hang the clothes" sans said, looking away while petting his skull.

" yeah...even tough I do that, he still managed to go out, i really need to know how to stop him" I said while thinking

" heh, that cat sure is something" he said while smirking

"I know, right? That what I said" frisk respond it

" well I....I guess We have to go to our college....is...is that way..um....bye" I said kind of nervous, I was about to leave but suddenly I feel someone grabbing my hand

" wait!" Sans said while looking me " at least....let me give you something, how about a hot dog? Like a thank you to find our pet"

" um I don't know...I mean!! I really appreciate it but frisk and I need-"

" don't worry about, eat that hotdog" suddenly frisk grab my shoulders, while looking me determined.

" wha-? But, I can leave you-"

" Lola is ok, go with sans, I will be perfectly fine, accept his offer!!" 

" but-"

" accept it!! Please!!

" frisk, you don't need to say plea-"

"Accept it!!"

" ok ok !! I get it I will be with sans!!" I said trying just to end his stubbornness

" good!! I will be ahed, have a nice day you two " he said while walking away

" I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T THINK THE HUMAN SHOULD EAT THAT, SHE NEED SOMETHINHG HEALTHY....LIKE SPAGUETTI !!"

" um..." Oh boy, everything but not HIS spaguetti, sorry papyrus, you are nice guy but I don't wanna be you start a fire

" WHY DON'T WE ALL GO TO-NYEH?" Papyrus said while watching frisk taking his hand

" pap, come over here" he said while taking him away

" NYEH? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME FRISK?"

" Sorry papyrus, I really need your help about something"

" NYEHEHEHEHE!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ABSOLUTELY HELP YOU, HUMAN!!!" He said while the two of them where far away from us

"Ok....that was wierd" I said still don't understand the situation 

Just when I look back sans, his socket were pure black, giving a scary aura, I don't need to be a genius to know that for a stranger reason, he is pissed.

This is really uncomfortable

" I'm w-well..um...are you ok there?"

" uh?" He said, returning the lights pupils in his sockets " oh yeah!! Nothing to worry lol, just remember...some **memories**..."

Ok, "some memories", it told me that they aren't really a **Good** ones.

" anyway...wanna a hotdog? Or maybe a hot cat?"

" hotcat? What is that?" I said smiling

" here is an example for the miss" he said while winking, showing me a a sausage with cat's ears and with a face

" "chuckles" really? " I said without believing " I want the cat, after all, I am a cat lover"

" heh, i really like your CATtitude

" don't you mean atti-...oh god, you just didn't do that..." I said while face palming

"Hehehehehe, I have a MEOWtain of those, wanna hear it?" He said while getting close to me.

" don't take advantage of me just because I can tolerate your jokes a little more"

" ok, ok, I will be nice to you, by the way, ketchup or mayonnaise ?

" both"

He putt the condiments in the food and give it to me

" here you go, a free hotcat, just for you" he said while winking

" t-thanks, I have to admit it is kind of cute the decoration" I said while smiling warming.

Sans suddenly start to stare at me without saying anything

" um...everything ok?"

" uh! Yeah, sorry 'bout that, work kind of tired, especially when you have ten of them"

" you WHAT!?"

" what? To little?"

" to little? That too much"

" really? Heh, I guess I didn't notice" he shudder

Why he has so many jobs?

" wow, you really work hard...you sure are good to fool other people, just try to no over do it or your brother would be worried..."

" yeah, I know but...I more worry about papyrus to be honest.." He said while looking down

" uh? W-why?" Then I remember " is it because he want to became a cop?"

" uh? You know it?"

" yeah, h-he tell me about it and...about to demonstrate ...he could do it..." I said a little nervous, I hope I not being intruder

" heh, I see, you know, I know that papyrus is strong, he is kind, friendly, brave, honest, helpful...i really proud of him, he is a very cool brother, but...there **always** someone who wanna take an advantage of him, making him suffer, which It's really, really, **piss me off**..." He said with a spooky tone, that make my spine shiver.

" I don't want anybody to hurt my baby bro, if they do it...." He stay silent from a moment " they will really have a **bad time**...." He said while his sockets were pure black.

If anybody could hear this, they would probably be afraid and run away from him so fast, even I would do it but...i didn't.

Because, inside of all the hate he feel, deep inside....I know he is hurt, so hurt, so deeply hurt.

 

" yeah....unfortunate, there are people who would do that..." I said, looking down " but that's why he got you, right?" I smile to him " not only you, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, toriel, asgore, everyone, people who cares him just like you do, and...even I care him despite knowing him a little bit, i pretty sure he knows that we are gonna be there just like he is gonna be with us when we are in trouble, I know he trust us....so, we have to trust him too..don't' you think?"

Sans look at me speechless for a moment until he smile

" heh...you are right..." He said relaxed while thinking

" you know, I have to said it, your hotdog is pretty good"

" hot cat, not hotdog" he said smirking while lifting one digit

" oh right "giggles" hotcat~, thanks for the food, I really enjoy it."

" nah is not a trouble, wanna accompany to college?"

" Mmh "shudder" ok, if you want it"

" that's why I asked, princess~"

" princess? Where that come from?" I ask while walking

" I don't know, kind to fit you" he said while following 

" then I will call you boneboy"

" I will be really proud if you do" he said, getting close while moving his sockets like eyebrows

" "chuckles" go away!!"

" oh come on~ don't be mean"

We spent talking, laughing, teasing until I arrive at my college

" well, we arrive, thanks to come here" I said while turning around

" anything you want lol"

" you know, I think I gonna buy more often your food, is very good"

" I will thank if you do that, it will help my business, but....I have to say there is another place whose food is better than mine"

" really?"

" yep, one of these days...if you are free...I can show the place, if you want it.." he said while petting his skull

"Sure, that sounds nice!! Which day could it be?"

" don't worry bout that, I can reorganize my time, just send me text and I will be there"

"Ok, see you next time sans" I said goodbye while turning away

" same here, see you soon" he wink and turn around

I was just about to go inside, but I turn around, looking to him

" hey sans!!" I scream, while he hear it and turn to me

" you know...I think you are cool too, you are a very nice brother, papyrus would be proud to be your brother too" I said while grinning to him

He was surprise for a moment while slowly turning into blue.

" heh, thanks...you are nice too" after he said that, he walks away from the place

..............

" the food of the table 1,16, 22 and 10 is ready!!" The chef scream while putting the plates

" coming!!" I said while taking the food and go to the costumers " burger with fries to the child, ensalad to the lady and soup to gentleman"

" thanks!!" They said while starting to eating

" your spaghetti, sir"

" thank you"

" Chicken with tomatoes and carrot for you"

" thank you miss"

"And here is your tacos, Mustachow " 

" t-thanks lola" he answer a little upset

" everything ok? You look kind of down" I said worry until I notice something " hey, where is your juice and you services? " I said looking strange

" I-is ok!! R-really!! T-there is a lot of people so...I-I understand so don't worry about it !!" He said nervous but I didn't believe it

" p-please!! Wait!!" I hear someone said, so I turning away what is going on

" we have been waiting more than 30 minutes!! And nobody has attend to us!! We are leaving!!" A couple of monster said while going outside

" what happening here?" I ask her the waiter 

" I-I-It's seem that nobody have attend them like 1 hour..."

" WHAT?! How nobody notice it until now?" I said surprise and a bit annoying

" i-i-i-I thought that Mason did it!! After all this is his zone!!" She said scared and a bit nervous

" excuse!!! When I gonna have my services!!" A monster woman said impacient

" when are you gonna attend me?? It been like 30 minutes" someone said while looking boring

A lot of monster started to complain at the sudden, seriously, what is going on?! What I happening here!?

" May, give the people the service while I going to attend it"

" r-right !!" She said while go for them

Suddenly I hear a couple of laugh in hallway, the rest of the waiters were smoking and talking like nothing

Annoying, I go to them while putting my hands in my hips

" excuse, what ARE you doing?" I said pissed while looking to them

" nothing" mason said emotionless

" yeah, I can see that, don't you see there is a lot of people to attend right now?" 

He look at place then look at me

" I don't see anyone" he said defiantly while crossing his arms

" .....are you fucking blind? Or what?! All of you go to work, NOW!!!" I said screaming a bit, receiving a lot of stares

" I not going to attend THAT things...I have been really FUCKING tired to do it...I not gonna move here, you go and attend them...you monster lover BITCH..."

I gonna kick him. I gonna kick so hard, but SO HARD, that he will never have babies, EVER!!!!

NO!! No....no Lola, no....we are in public, at work, i could be fired if I started a fight in front of the costumers, Aaaaaargh!!!, I need the money, for mom...for Jess...for the house, just....calm down and breath

I close my eyes and breath for a moment, then i open them again

" can you please lock your closure?your TINY disgusting worm is outside, is kind of pathetic and sad, really" I said while turning away 

Nervous, he look at his pants, but saw nothing

" oh my, did you really believed? Then that's mean what I said is true about is tiny, all the girls that you hook up most be really disappointing and unsatisfied, how sad, poor your life" I said grinning while going to attend some clients 

I could hear his growls, but I not gonna pay attention, now, the important is give the costumers a good service now.

..............

After the time arrive, I went to the boss's office to tell him what happen

"Boss, I really need to tell you that mason-......um, hi..." I said while looking an unknown person in the office

" oh!! Good evening!! You must be...Lola...right?" He said while putting his papers down

" um...yeah...um and you are?"

" I'm your new boss!! I know I should present myself sooner, but, I amazing of fast this place full, hehehe, what I kid help you?" He said while looking to me

" um...well...mason...a waiter, like me, and others, didn't want to attend the people in the restaurant, May and I had to attend the rest, it was really a annoying to see him doing nothing and-" he silence me while lifting a finger

" is ok, I understand...I gonna talk to him about it, in fact, I gonna talk to everyone, after all, There gonna be some chances here, I can see that there is a lot of problems around."

" yeah...I know, I really glad to hear that" I said, but, a little insecure

" don't worry about it, everything is gonna be fix it, anyway, thanks to take care of the problem, good job"

" thank you sir " I get up while going to door.

I don't know why, but...I really have a bad feeling about this.

Just when I go outside, with my coat and bag, I sigh it a little bit feeling really tired 

" oh damn it....tonight I really work hard, that asshole...I hope he got fired" I said while walking to street

But suddenly, a hand cover my mouth and my arms, with force while trying to get free

Three mans were around me, smiling and smirking 

" well, well look what we got here? " one of them said while getting close to me

" she is strange, but, still kind of pretty"

" listen well miss, if you behave well..." He said while pulling out a knife " you could probably have a really good time with us..." 

Oh crap, what I do? What I do?! Maybe I could use it? No, that to much, maybe if I kick-

Suddenly I feel his hand touching my chest, roughly

Oooooooh no! FUCK THIS SHIT!! I GONNA USE IT !!!

I kick the man in his lower part, letting be me free, the two mans try to grab me but just when get far away from them... I summon my sword

............ Did I tell you I can use magic?........no?......oh....well......I can use magic.

The men look at me surprise, I move my sword, turning in to blue, making me jump high from them and go to theirs back. I turn around, making my sword into red, cut them theirs clothes fastly. One of them try to punch me, but I turn my sword into green, making a shield to protect me, then, after that, hit him with my face making him to go to the ground, the other try to stab me but I block it with my sword. I entangling his knife and put away from him while pointing with mine at his neck.

"Touché" I said while looking him defiantly

The others gets scared and run away leaving him with me.

" so....what are you waiting for ? Get lost!!" I scream angry while the mans started to run away from me " YOU BETTER THINK TWICE BEFORE SEXUAL ASSAULT A GIRL, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!" I scream while feeling pissed

After a moment, I unsummon while sword and sight tired, what a night, I hope is only for today.

"Lola?" I heard someone said my name, so I turning back slowly

Behind me, was papyrus looking in shock with some kind of eyes, getting out of his sockets while his mouth was open

We stare each other for a while, without saying a nothing for a moment

" I not Lola, this is an illusion" I said while moving like a robot.

He is gonna believe it?...right?.....right?!

...............Aaaah, who I am kidding, I fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok....I don't know who say that on the chapter summary....
> 
> I don't like what is happening now...


	11. Everything has a limit

"say cheeeeese!!!" I said while pressing the button of the camera, while a picture came if from it " and ready!! Here we go!! Our first photo together !!" I smile while showing photo to him

" amazing...is us....is this a kind of magic artifact?" He ask curious while looking amazing 

" "chuckles" no silly~ this a technology artifact called camera, is a thing created for us, this model is one of the old ones, the news are suppose to save the photos in them, but...I prefer this one better!! You can have the picture and do anything what you want, like a collage or an album of photos" 

" I see...heh, I have to admit that your species surely can do incredible stuff than us..." He said while closing his "eyes"

" that not true!!! I think magic is amazing!! I can't believed with that you can made food, cure, control the weather, make spells and magic artifact, that so cool!!" I said, feeling excited

" hehehehe, magic definitive excite you, doesn't it?" He said while petting my head

" of course!! Who wouldn't?!" I said firm while putting my hands in my hips

" hahahaha, right, right, sorry about that" 

" Lola!!! Lolaaaaaa!!" 

" ah!! My mom is calling me, I think I need to go back" I said disappointed while getting up

" well, what are you waiting for, come on, come on, don't let your mom wait for you " he said, getting up while pushing me gentle

" eeeeeeeeh~, but I don't wanna go!! I want to be with you~" I said while hugging him

" come on, Lola, you can perfectly come tomorrow without a problem"

I groan a little while getting apart from him

" why don't you go with me? Mom and sis will be happy to meet you..."

" I-i don't think so... I am a monster, a skeleton goat monster to be specific, I think they would be...kind of shock and scare to see me"

" that not true, you are not scary at all, I didn't get scare when I meet you"

" that because is you Lola " he said while getting down at my hight " you are very special girl, you know" he said while pinching my face "

" don't pinch meeeeeeeee~"

"Hehehe, I can't stop it, you humans surely are squishy and softly" he said while keep going

" then I gonna touch your horns so you feel my suffering!!" I said while grabbing it

"Ok, ok, I give up, I give up" he said while letting of me just like I let him go " oh right, I think you should go, your mother must be very worry now"

" ok~!!" I said while running away " bye bye, mister skeleton!! See you soon!!" I said while shaking mi hand

" good bye Lola, remember, don't tell anyone about me, ok?"

" my lips are sealed!! Until tomorrow!!" I smiling while running to meet my mother.

" Lola!! There you are!! Where were you? I was so worried about you!!" Mom said a little angry

" sorry~ I was watching a snail running!!"

" a snail running? Lola, the things you said " she laugh a little " come on, we must hurry or the dinner would get cold " she said while taking my hand and walk 

I really want tomorrow arrive, I wanna show him more things and that he tell me more stories about when he was a royal guard, I so excited, I can wait any longer !! .....

 

 

I open my eyes....still looking at the roof. I put my hands in my face , staying in the bed a little longer than usual....

..............

I yawned while eating my cereal with flowey who was eating a slice of pie of butterscotch 

" holly, this is the sixth time you yawn, can you please stop, is kind of annoying me" he said pissed while looking to me deeply

" sorry~ kind of sleep late last night, but al least I finished the paint..."yaaaaaaaaawn"

" Grrrr!! You wouldn't been like this, if you don't arrive so late!!! You idiot!!" He scream while pointing with the fork " seriously, what are you doing? It has been almost 2 week since you started.."

" you know....stuff of college, work at the restaurant...which.."yaaaaaaaaaawn" things is kind of changing, the new boss is almost remodeling everything at the place.." I said, getting up and grabbing my things

" whatever, just stop what are you doing"

" don't worry about me flowey, I gonna be ok "yawn""

" I NOT WORRY ABOUT YOU, YOU JUST PISS ME OFF ABOUT YOUR YAWNING!!!"

" ok~ bye bye flowey~"

" LISTEN TO ME SERIOUSLY WHEN I TALKING YOU WOMAN!!!"

I close the door, yawning again, I really want vacation now.

" COME HERE!!! YOU BRAT!!" I heard someone scream with fury

Suddenly mr chuckles were running into me, jumping into my arms while i grab him

" mr chuckles?! How did you get out?!" I said surprise when abruptly Undyne was in front of me

" there you are!!! Good job Lola, make him stay still, I have business with this pest.." She said pissed while making sound in her knuckles

" wowowowowowow!!! Wait, wait!! Is my cat, is my cat" I said while protecting mister chuckles from her

" WHAT?! That thief is yours?!"

" U-Undyne!! D-d-d-did you catch the cat? Lola!? W-w-what is happening here?" Alphys said while touching her fingers nervous

" l-let me guess...did he steal something ?" I ask while looking him

" w-w-well...kind of.." 

" KIND OF?! He enter into our house for fourth time!!" Undyne said angry while looking to me

" I-i sorry, I really, REALLY, sorry, can you please wait for a moment, I will come quickly" I said while enter in my apartament and grabbing some things. 

" wow, you arrive early " flowey said in sarcastic tone " what's up?"

" I gonna return some things" I said while passing

" oh, you are going to be punish ? Better watch it, I don't wanna miss it"

" stay there" I said while closing the door and turn around to Alphys and Undyne " here, is this your things?"

" My manga of mew mew kissy cutie!!! Alphys excited while grabbing it

" my patch!!" Undyne said, taking it 

" I really sorry for the problem that my cat caused, really, I gonna watch him better " I said feeling embarrassed 

" I-I-is ok, don't apologize!! R-r-really !!" Alphys said while moving nervous

" well, I not gonna lie that I am pissed but...thanks" she said while putting her patch in her pocket " but seriously, you cat is weird, one day I see him in his mouth a porn magazine saying "welcome to the BoneZone""

Omg..don't LAUGH...

" y-yeah...I ..I know, I guess it all started when I teach him how to hunt rats when I was a little.."

" YOU WHAT?!?" Undyne scream making me jump " that freaking awesome punk !!!

" um you think?"

" yeah like hell!! Heh, it reminds me the old days when I used to train the rest of the royal guard...what a good times were" she said while crossing her arms.

" wait..you were in the royal guard?!" I ask surprise 

" y-y-yeah!! In fact, Undyne was the leader of the guard.."

" she WHAT!!" I said in shock without believed 

" Hahahahahahahahaha!! Oh my, I really love when she put THAT face, Hahahaha!!" She laugh while hitting my back

" u-undyne!! Don't be rude to her!!" Alphys said nervous while hugging her

She....the leader of the royal guard!? But she is so...!! She is so...!! INTENSE!!

" I-I-I-I-I- I got to go now...I-I think it's getting late..." I said, still in shock while walking away

" oh, oh right!! See you next time you punk!!! And better be safe!! We are receiving a lot of sexual assault recently!! So call if you need a drive!!"

" t-t-take care lol!! Have a n-n-nice day!!" 

" and remember, if you are not in time and you are attacked, kick them right on the balls!! if is a kind of monster with tentacles, grab it and squeeze it HARD!!"

" wait- tentacles?!" I said turning around

"Yeah!! And squeeze them HARDER"

" oh....o-ok!! I....I gonna take a note about that...t-thanks for the tip!!" I said while trying to run away 

" ah!! Lola!! One more thing !!" She shouts at me, making me to stop and look at her " can you...please watch papyrus for little, he usually is arriving late so...you know.." she said while petting her head

" ooh yeah, no problem about that" 

" heh, thanks, see you soon" she smile while i saying good to her

.............

Seriously, what a long day I have, but, is still no to be finished.

After I left at the restaurant, I walk right to the dark forest while looking for both ways before enter. I walk through the darkness, while hearing the owls and the cricket's sound. I keep going until I heard foots from behind me. I smile, and keep going like nothing while still hearing the footstep in the grass.

I look at the moon for a moment, and then at the stars, it was indeed a beautiful night than the others...I wish every night would be like this...

In fact...why I don't do a paint about this? I would love to do that, but...

I stop suddenly while thinking

Which place should I do?

"NYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" A scream from beside me appeared, making me to turn around and summon my sword while blocked the attack of my enemy 

" To slow!! To noisy!!" I said getting apart from him and started to attack him

The sound of ours weapons hitting become echoes on the forest. 

" nyeh!!" He moan while falling to the ground roughly.

I put my sword in his sternum, while he look at me with surprise 

" touché" I said, unsummon my sword and extending my hand to him " are you right, papyrus?" I ask with worry

" NYEH!! DON'T WORRY HUMAN!! THIS IS NOTHING FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS- OWIE!!" He said, grabbing my hand, which has a lot of blisters

" wow, you sure have a lot of them, give me your hand, I gonna bandage" 

" ok..." he said giving to me "SO TELL ME !! HOW I WAS IT!?!? IT WAS GOOD!?!" He ask excited while looking me intensely 

" you are too loud, you need to be more secretive, you must surprise the enemy, no yell at him, you have a few posture to fix, but the combat, the defense and reflex were all good, you still need practice, but, yeah, you were good..." I said after finish with his skeleton hands

" REALLY!?!? YES!! I-I MEAN!!...I WILL TRAIN HARD!!" He said with optimist

I can believe i became his trainer after he beg me to teach him how to fight...i was really in shock when I see him act like that and embarrassed because...HE WAS KNEELING IN FRONT OF ME, SERIOUSLY!! All the people were watching and I could feel theirs STARES in my back....in the end, I just said yes, in exchange to keep the secret about what happen in that hall away 

" let's stop for now...we have to go home, is kind of late.." I said while looking at the sky

" B-BUT I STILL WANT TO TRAIN MORE!! MAYBE...IF WE STAY A LITTLE.."

" Papyrus, Sans and everyone will be worry and suspicious if we arrive late."

" OOOH....OK!! I UNDERSTAND!! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! WILL GO WITH YOU!!" He said with confident while smiling

I have to said that papyrus is very good at fighting, he learns fast, is attentive, have a good position and motivation, the problem, he just trust people without doubt it. I can see clearly why Undyne and Sans are a bit overprotective towards him, people usually confuse kindness with "innocence", stupidity or clumsy, which in my opinion, that is really a dumb way to put it, papyrus really remind myself when I was a little, i was nice and kind with everyone, unfortunately, I have to learn in the hard way that you have to be like that with some people, while the rest...you have to act like totally meaning and harsh, is was the only way to teach the people to not mess with you around and respect it.

"UM...LOLA?"

" yes?" I said while looking to him 

" DO YOU UM...HUMANS...HAVE SOMETHING TO...STOP NIGHTMARES?" He ask me with worry while i stare him for a moment

"....what?"

"NIGHTMARES!! Y-YOU KNOW, THAT BAD DREAMS YOU HAVE WHEN YOU SLEEP"

" well...." I thought for a moment, without understand while the sudden question" kind of.. why do you ask?"

" well...to be honest.." he decrees his volume of tone " my brother usually is having it every night and...It's kind of worry, even thought he said is nothing but..he don't fool me, I know he is not fine, I want to help him some how but he doesn't let me..." he said with a sad face..

Wow, he must really trust me to tell me something so personal like that...

I smile while looking in front of me.

" do you ever heard about dream catcher?"

" DREAMCATCHER? WHAT IS THAT?" He said with his normal tone

" in some humans cultures, is a kind of web that catch and protect you from nightmares, some people don't believe it, but someone said you have to believe so it works.."

" REALLY!? WOWIE!! THAT'S SOUNDS FASCINATING!! WHERE I CAN GET ONE OF THOSE?!"

" if you want, I can made one for you.."

" REALLY~?!" He said while his socket were shining

" yeah, why not?

" THANK YOU LOLA!!" He said hugging me so suddenly and lift me up 

" high! High! high! High! HIGH~!!!!" I scream scared, trying to remind him my fear.

After all the way, we finally arrive home

"L-LOLA, ARE YOU FEELING ALRIGHT? " Papyrus ask with worry

" don't worry papyrus...I fine..." I my god, I think I gonna throw it

" o-oh!! Lola!! Papyrus !! You f-f-finally arrive !!" Alphys said while getting close to us " w-what happen?"

" SORRY TO WORRY YOU ALPHYS, LOLA WASN'T FEELING VERY WELL, I...I LIFT HER UP AGAIN"

" O-oh my!! Are you ok? D-do you want water or anything?" Alphys said while petting my back

" no...i....i fine, really, i just....need to...go home now " what is wrong with me, I....i felt dizzy...

" A-are you sure ? Do you want us to accompany you?"

" really, really...don't worry about it" i said while putting my key into the keyhole, opening the door and getting in " anyway...I really have work to do, but thanks for your concern, good night..." I close the door and put my things in the sofa, and go to put out my stuff of sewing

" golly, you break a new record...now I have to tolerate another of your yawns tomorrow, how wonderful " flowey said sounded pissed while changing the channels of the tv.

I sit in the chair, putting my things in the table, while starting to make a web, for the catch dreamer to papyrus, it's seems he really need it, he must be really worry about his brother.

Is my idea, or is hot in here?..

" hey did you buy my pie of butterscotch ?? Let me guess, you forget it, I am right? Seriously, I don't know why you works so much, you look like smiley thrash bag with his brother, really, is just sooo pathetic, is so much that is make me gonna laugh"

Eh? How strange...why....everything is so...blurry?

" talking about pathetic, guess who enter here and gave me a phone ?? Frisk, uhg, he really is a dumb idiot, even he give me his number, what a stupid, I don't want to socialize with him"

Every part...of my body...feels..so heavy...

"I really hate him... if he had just left me in the underground, I wouldn't be here, **wasting** my time in the surface with the smile trash bag at the other side, and with you, with you all " I have to work for my family, I don't care what you do, my fat kitty is cute" way.."

Suddenly I heard a loud sound, what was that? Something fell?

......eh? How....how did I get into the floor?...is cold... did I fall? What is the person next to me?...flowey?...I ....don't understand what is he saying...I....I can't hear him well...he looks...kind of panic?...aaaah...my eyes feel heavy....I so tired...but...if I sleep...I..I have to finish the catch...dreamer ...I...I have to be awake...I....have....

I close my eyes, and everything just turn in black around me

.................

" my, my~, now I know why exactly are you still ALIVE~ " a cheerful voice said while chuckles in a innocent way " that soooo unfair Lola, that's cheating, you know, oh well, who cares anyway~ we have other problems more important than that one, I am right~? But I am afraid we have to talk about this in another time, you don't look really well you know...in fact, you look terrible, it a shame we couldn't talk more but, health is first!! Bye bye~!!" 

Wait...what!? That voice....THAT VOICE!!"

.................

Suddenly, I find myself in a forest area, what is this?...w-where I am??

Out of nothing, I heard a cry of a little girl, behind me, making to turn around and look at it what is going on

......it was me.

 

" L-Lola..what is wrong, why are you crying? What happen?" 

I see myself looking to him, still crying while trying to pull the tears off

" "cry" the-the- the kids of my school make fun of me again!!! "Cry"" I cry harder while he sit at my sight " they-they-they said I am bastard, that my dad left me because he don't want me!!" I grab my dress hard, which was all dirty with dust " they even said that my mom is gonna leave me too just like he did!! 

" oh come, that not true.."

" yes!! Yes it is!! My mom doesn't want me anymore!! She-she doesn't give anymore a kiss of goodnight!! Read me stories, pu-put me in bed, cooking my favorites food, play with me, she even is not at home anymore like always was!! She is gonna leave me soon!! I know, I know!! " I cry without stoping the tears of my face falling over and over " I don't wanna be alone!! I don't want she left me too!! I don't want it!! I don't want it!!"

He suddenly hugged kindness while petting my head 

" Lola...no one is gonna leave you alone...your mother really cares about you, you are her strength...if you weren't here, she would definitely be sad about it."

I put my tears away while calming myself

" r-really?"

" really, in fact, If you weren't here, i would probably not be alive without your caring, I am really grateful you cure me and feed me that time, you never leave me alone for one second, you always been there when I need it, now, it 'a my turn to be there with you...I will be always by your side.."

" really!! You promise !?" 

I said to him, smiling at his words...

"Yes...I promise" 

He respond it while I hugging him with strength 

 

................

 

I wake up, abruptly, get it up, without stop it the urges that were inside of me.

I cry

I cry

I cry, without stoping, why?, why?, why, why why why why why why why why why why why!?

" don't leave me rawengulk...please, don't go away, please..I need you..please " I couldn't stop the tears, I just..I couldn't

"L-....Lola?" I heard a voice saying my name, but I couldn't care about it in this moment

" please...don't leave me...please...you promise that you wouldn't leave me... why?...why?!" I kept crying without stoping, the memories, the moments, the time we spent...I just....want live those again....with him.

I cry all the night, without sleeping , while someone was petting my back nervously and clumsily, trying to comfort me.


	12. Adventure time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um....guys....i think I am in trouble...help D:)

Overworking, that was the doctor said when frisk call him to go at my apartment, he said i worked too much, that my body just collapse for the lack of sleeping. He tell me I have to take two weeks of rest, I ask him if it could be one but I receiving one of frisk's glares, so....I just shut my mouth.

Everyone visit me so quickly, my mom and my sister, Frisk, Toriel and Asgore, Undyne and Alphys, Jenny and his boyfriend, which he is a really nice guy, by the way, and for the last, Papyrus and Sans

These two were almost visit me constant, well, sans mostly, just like frisk does, asking me how I was, if I need something,etc, I really appreciate their worries, but I hope this two weeks finish soon so I could go back to work.

I have to said that flowey is starting to act strange recently, he doesn't call me a "antisocial stupid woman" anymore, in fact, he doesn't yell me at all and, is kind of taking distance from me, while looking me ...I wonder what's wrong?

Even tough It just passed 8 days, I .....I haven't sleeping well at all, I can't, those nightmares..., I need to rest, but if I sleep, I gonna dream....and if I dream...well....things is just gonna be more difficult to me....ha...after all what I did...

" then how about if we talk about it?"

That voice.

Suddenly, in just a blink, everything around me was white, there is nothing, nothing at all, but whiteness and infinite emptiness.

Except for **her**

" nice to see you again~ Lo~la~!!" She smile innocent while chuckling

"What do you want? Where I am?" I said coldly to her while narrow my eyes

" eeeeeh~ that so mean, can I not visit a friend sometime?"

"Kind of funny...can please define what is **friend** for you?" I put my hands on my hips

" wow, so cold...if you act like that, you will never have friends, Lola " she said while sitting in a red chair which appeared of no where

" look who's talking..."

" anyway!! Answering your question, you are in one of the thousands anti void which exist outside of the universes"

" anti...void?...uni...verses?" I ask with out understand what is she talking about

"My, my~ "sigh" better make this quick if we wanna progress" she get up from her chair while putting her hands on her hips " to make it short, there are more than hundred of universes in this world...the place you came from, is an universe..." she said moving her head at side " the universes are considered to be full of life and beings, while the anti voids are just and infinite space with nothing else but emptiness, a place that it doesn't exist a world....yet, or....a world who was...destroyed" she chuckles while put her arms up in a " I don't know" pose " you get it?"

"Aaaaah....almost, so...I just gonna throw my logical and use my imagination to get what is going on here.."

" yeah...probably that is gonna help you much" she said while sitting again " 

" so, If i understand well, the reason why you take me out from my universe to this anti void...is because of my dreams, isn't?"

" cooooorrect!!!" She respond while smiling

" so **you** were behind this, didn't you?"

" oh Lola, Lola, Lola~ why so untrusted?" She ask while moving her hand

" um, I don't know, maybe because you were the responsible to make my and frisk's life a hell?" I said in a sarcastic tone

" oh come~ that was just a looooooooooong ago, after all, I am a goddess who grant people's wishes!!" She said in a pose of sailor moon

" yeah, a **swindler** goddess of wishes.."

" yeah~ what memories~ which i still keeping doing it, BUT!! Unfortunately, no, that nightmares that you are having is not because of me..."

" how I know you are not lying?" I cross my arms

" oh come on Lola, since when I lie?" She smiling while looking me

True, she don't lie..she just hide some information 

" beside, I can't do THAT, you know it!! Is out of my range, you beings are individuals, independent...we can't control that....but I know someone who can..." she smirk while floating, getting close to me, face to face " this persons, are in charge to control the emotions, thoughts and wishes of all beings, their hope, their despair, their dreams and their nightmares..."

" who are these people?" I ask while seeing her getting apart of me

" they are beings, brothers, to be specific, not like us, but still beings, theirs names, are dream and nightmare.." 

" wow, how original... so...where I can find these brothers?" I ask while looking her to move around me

" not together, I can sure you, they became enemies now, but we only need one, the one who control the nightmares, you see, he wants to expands his territory by making people suffer and feeling despair, he is defiantly the one who is causing you having those dreams.."

"Wow, just like you"

" of course not Lola, I am not doing to get power....I am doing it because is fun..." she smiling creepy while looking to me

" riiiiiight... so, the only thing I need to do, is to stop him and then, everything will back normal, right?"

" that is the idea"

"Ok, there is one thing I can't understand, why are you helping me? I thought you just want to see me and everyone else suffer ..." I ask 

" what? isn't that obvious?" She said while getting close to me " I don't like others people **PLAY** with my toys..."

" aaaaaand that the virus I know..." i said emotionless while she was laughing

" oh well~ since you are in a big hurry, here!!" She create a book who falls at my hands " a little guide book which got all the informations about the all the alternative universes and people of the world"

" wait, there are alternative version of people?!"

" of course silly!! In fact, there are others alternative of yourself, who is suffering the same has you, except for me, of course, so, probably you are gonna find them, maybe, I don't know, I not sure"

" ok....THAT is a lot to take in but....nah, better get accustomed..." I said while putting the book in my pocket

" I could probably take you where nightmare is, but, I don't have any idea where is he, he is kind of hiding so his brother can't catch him.."

" so that why you give the book, so I could find him by myself.." I said a little pissed

" yep...kind of, but he is between "crosstale" and "horrortale", anyway, better tell you this before you going... this nightmare guy, have a group, be careful with them, I can sure they will not hesitate to kill you, and if they does...well...let said you fuck up" she said while smiling 

" ok, bad guy, have a gang, will kill me which means I will be with you forever.."

" yep...but, now that I thinking...is not a bad idea.."

" hey, what side are up in?!"

" defiantly....mine of course, so don't die!! You are my toy, got it!! I am the only one who is gonna decide when you die!!" She said while pointing me

" riiiiiiiiiight...I can't believe I made a treat with you.."

" ok!!! Before going, any questions?"

" yeah, what is cross and horrortale?"

" oh my!! Look at the time!! Is already this late!!! Better hurry if you wanna sleep!!!" She said, smiling creepy, while out of no where, a lever appear, push it down, just when a big hole appear in my feets

" WAIT!! EVERYTHING BUT NOT THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAaAaAaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! " I scream with horror while falling infinite in this black tunnel....

...........

" " chuckles" I ALWAYS LIKE TO DO THAT~ "chuckles" oh!! You guys still here? I guess you really are curious to know who I am, doesn't it? OK!!! Let me present myself, I am virus!! goddess of space!! You know!! That stuff of " the continues of time and space..." I think you guys get the idea, ah!! But don't misunderstand, I only control the space of the world, the time control my brother, but who cares him anyway, he is just a boring person and a strict mind so let him go aside, he just an extra character "giggles".... so!! are you guys having fun of this?!?'! The story!!! The drama!!! The mysteries!!!the suffering !!! Is just like a novela!!! But it needs a little of romance... that can be fix it later, maybe a hardcore romance..? Or...a **tragic** one..? KYAAAAAAA~!!! I can't decide yet~!!!"

" w-why should be a tragic one?...m-maybe...we could made something sweet and funny that the readers could likely it..."

" uuuuuuh.....what the hell are saying, suspenseblue31?? " she look at me with a dangerous eyes"

" I...I...I I just though that..."

" like HELL I GONNA DO THAT!!! NOBODY GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IT!!! The typical romance of shoujo, is really a cliche things, is over used!! Everyone is tired about that!!! We need to use extreme things!!! Hentai!! Eroge!! Gruesome battles!! Make the skeletons wear dresses!! Make the Lolas be blackmailing and do some echii stuff!! Public photos of flowey being fucked!! Make frisk become a trap!! EXTREMEEEEEEEE!!!"

"W-WHAT!?!? W-we can't do that!! Is inhuman- I mean, inmonster?- i-"

"SHUP THE FUCK UP, YOU DAMN AUTHOR!! THIS IS MY WORLD!! MY RULES!! SO YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTJ SHUT AND SIT YOUR ASS IN THAT CHAIR AND KEEP WRITING WHAT I TELL YOU TO WRITE, YOU HEAR ME!!! " she grab me by my hoodie while screaming and looking pissed to me

"Y-yes.." i respond with fear while crying

" so...like I was saying, we still don't know what greater adventures will Lola and the rest have at the moment, but I can sure it will be sooooooo muuuuuch fun!!! " she said while drop me, and turn around looking in innocent way " so!! Until then, that all for today you folks!! See you at next chapter~!!" She winks while giggling

" please...someone save me..." I cry while dragging on the floor

" shut up!! You are annoying..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/suspenseblue31


	13. What the fuck is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, OMG, 497?! SERIOUSLY!! I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!! I THINk I GONNA CRY!! Ok no, but seriously, thank SO much, i happy you liked this storie, and the second part, I sorry to get this chapter so late, I was in my finals exams last year, and after I finish that for some strange reason I get stuck at this chapter, I got the idea but I didn't know how to put at it, but I FINALLY, finally did it, thank so much for reading my stories and I hope to enjoy this chapter, really, thanks for your patience

I scream while still falling into the infinite darkness, till I could see a little of light, who was getting bigger, and bigger, while getting close to it, until finally, I fall rough at the ground while the black hole disappeared up at me

"ooooow..." i said, while rubbing my head and getting up. "wow, is SO different this place ...."i said with a sarcastic tone while looking at the white emptiness of the place. " ("sigh") ok Lola, just....make this quickly so I can just go home and think that all this didn't happen....again" I said, trying to calm down and focus at my situation 

I put out from my pocket, the guide book that Virus gave me before throwing me away in that hole. I opened and started to look the places she talked about it. I move pages and pages until finally I found what I was looking for.

" cross and horrortale...good thing this is ordered alphabetically..." I said while going to their location " let's see what it said..."

I stay silent at the moment, while looking the information 

"............you got to be kidding me " I said while looking the page

" That son of a-" ¡of course! ¡She always do this! **always!** "How the hell i supposed to know that "you are here" means that I am actually here?! you dumb ass! All the place is the same!!" I scream furious while looking up

Suddenly a hole appeared again, falling something that hit my head

"¡OW! Wha the..." I look at it while grabbing it " seriously.....A compass? What are I gonna do with this?" I said without understanding 

In couple of seconds, another stuff hit my head again, which result to be an another guide book.

I take a look, which I noticed that there was a piece of paper in one of the pages 

" here, I make all the voids to have north, west, east and south, now you can use the new book with the new information and compass to guide yourself, good luck! ;P

By

Virus"

 

"Oh.....ok...that useful..." I said while opening the book and look at the compass " oh right, is on the west so....I guess I have to go there " I sigh while starting to walk to the direction.

I follow the indications of the guide while looking at the compass every second, even though I walked for a while, it feels like I haven't advanced anything at all, there was nothing, absolute nothing, not a sky, not sun, not grass, not even a a being, anything!, the void sure stress me a lot, the plainness and the emptiness were so noticeable,  an a infinite place with silence and nothingness.....I would definitely go crazy if I live here, how virus make it to not get boring ? 

Just when I look at the book, I notice I have already arrive at the place I wanted.

"Aaaaand still nothing...yep, the same as always" I said while looking at the void. Even thought the guide said I am in front of horrortale, I still see nothing.

" "sigh" I really don't get it these place..." I said while looking up " I wonder what time is it? I need to go home soon and make dinner and others things after finish this-"

Skeleton. A skeleton have just appear in front of me. 

.........what the hell?

Waking from my thoughts, I saw the skeleton stretching without noticing my presence yet, but now, looking closely.....is my mind or is kind look like....sans?....no, DEFINITELY he looks like sans...but, with other clothes....and a brush?

" "siiiiiigh" what a long day ~, huh?" He said turning away, notice me

We kept staring each other for while, without having any idea how to stop this, seriously this is making uncomfortable now..

"Um...hi..." I said nervous while moving my hand

" no way... Another au!? This is fantastic!!" He said excited, while grinning

He suddenly appeared in front of me while looking with enthusiasm, which kind of surprise me how fast he came here

" Hello!! I'm Ink!! Welcome to the anti-void, is really nice to see someone else in this place!!" He said with joy while stretching his hand at me

" um....hi...uh....I L-Lola... n-nice to meet you too.." I said nervous while taking his hands

" hehehe, no need to be nervous!! I don't bite at al-" He throw out, out of the sudden

" WOAH!! Hey A-a-a-are you ok!? Do you feel sick?! Is there kind of hospital in this place?!" I said nervous and worry while looking all the place

" sorry, sorry...I'm ok! I always throw out when I am excited, it's always happen " he smile while cleaning himself

Whaaaa...is he...seriously?

" anyway!! Which universe are you? Or maybe....do you don't have one?..."

" ah?" I said without understand what he is saying

" hehehe, it seems you don't understand what is going on in here!!"

" yeah, to be honest, I don't understand at all this place since she make me came..."

" she? You mean...someone put you here?..." he ask with concern

" y-yeah..."

" who is it? No one must get out from their universe, is very dangerous!!"

" no no no no no!! I wasn't kind kidnapped or bring by force..well, kind of...t-to ve honest...I am kind of mission on this place.."

" a mission?"

" yes, I looking for a universe but before that, what do you mean is dangerous to be outside from the universe?"

" well, is kind of complicated.." he said while scratching his skull " let thing that the universe are games, a right?"

" ok?" 

" when you die in game, you get a game over, but you can perfectly reset to trying again, but when you are outside of it, that reset is imposible to happen in here, in others words, you just died..." he said serious " to explain more better, when our souls are in our universe, they have a chances to revive, living again, but with a different kind of life...but when you died in the antivoid, the only thing that reminds of you, is nothing but your soul, wandering forever without resting or living again..."

I see...so that is what Virus means if I die, I screw up....what a little devil she is to not tell me something like that..

" but don't worry about it....That's why I am here, I will protecting every single soul of all universes so that won't happened" he said determinate while looking to me

I didn't know how to reaction of that but...this guy....is for sure a trusted person

" oh! Right!! You said you were looking for a place, right?"

"O-oh r-right..."

" I can help you! I can take you to the universe you are looking for"

" thanks but....I-i don't wanna to bother you anything, i will be fine by myself..." i respond to him

I really grateful that he want me to help me this task but .....is kind of a personal..

" I kind of doubt that....the only way to enter to another universe is making a portal, and to do that... you have to know how manipulated the codes to do that..."

.....what..............WHAT

 

" "sigh" great....I don even know what is that mean, but is DEFINITELY something I can't do..." I said feeling hopeless

" hey, is ok, not everyone can do that...there are few people who can do it.." he said trying to cheer me up

I looking at him while thinking. I don't want him to get involved in my mistakes ....this is something I must to do ALONE...Afterall, every single problem that happen to me, I deserved and must deal with it and resolved until the end, for all the things....I do to him and everybody.

" "sigh" ok....can you....p-please help me ?" I ask nervous 

" of course !! Just tell what place do you want to go" he said while smiling

" well...I must go to a universe called horrortale.."

" that's easy!!! That place is right at- wait! WHAT!!" He said surprised " you can't go to that place!!! IS DANGEROUS!!

"I-it is?.." well... kind of think about, it was kind of obvious if something have the word "horror" on it...

" sorry, but I need you to forget what you are gonna do, I don't want you put yourself in danger" 

" hey!! Is ok, is ok, is ok!! It was that or the other!!" I said trying to convince him 

" there is another one you have to go beside that one? 

"Y-yeah! I swear!!"

"Well...I guess I can but....I really need to know what is the place, horror tale is not the only one that is dangerous..."

Aaaaah~ dammit!! Please don't be dangerous, please don't be dangerous!!

" Cross tale"

He stay quiet for a moment after I said that word. He started to look depressed and unhappy 

" hey...is everything ok? " I ask with worry

" uh? What- what we were talking about it?" He said clueless while looking to me

" um...about the place you were going to take me?..."

He still was looking to me

"Cross tale.." 

" oh right!! Sorry about that, sometimes I stay too deep in my thoughts!!" He said bashful 

" it is dangerous?"

" no, no, is safe but..."

" but?" I ask with out understanding 

" that world....it's doesn't exist anymore..." he said with a depressed voice " it was....destroyed...there nothing in there anymore, it just an anti-void like this place " he looks away

" oh.....I see....sorry...about that..." I said feeling guilty, it's seems I touch some delicate subject

Ha!........great job Lola, you really ARE a good person, doesn't it?

" i afraid that you can't go to that places, sorry"

" "sighs" is ok.....I guess I have no other option that getting used about my nightmares " I murmured 

" what?"

" nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing.....um....a-anyway....thanks for help...I....I really appreciate it.."

" of course not!! Maybe there is another to help, please tell, what is the thing that you are looking for?"

" um....actually I am looking for someone..."

" someone? That's good!! I know a lot of people, maybe is one of my friends!!" He said hopeful 

" um...well I-" suddenly my phone sounds, which I take out, noticing I receive a message 

" don't tell him about nightmare!! They are enemies!! He would definitely not let you meet him !!

Virus"

Oh you just got to be kiddi-

" everything is ok?" He asking with worry

" YES!! Yes, I mean, yes...i fine...um...listen, it was...nice to meet you and all but....I really, really, REALLY...have to go now.." 

" uh? But what about the guy you are looking?" 

" is ok!! Really!! Thanks a lot, I mean it, I just...gonna look him somewhere.." I said while recoiled

" are you sure? You don't look to know much about this place, I don't have any problem to guide you" he said getting close to me

" um...really I..." I look at my phone seeing another message from virus

" tell him that there is a new AU behind him"

" hey look!! Is that a new AU behind you?" I said while pointing 

" REALLY?! WHERE?!" He said turning away 

It's my opportunity now! I can believe I gonna do this...

" mmh....I don't see anywhere- uh? Where did she go?! " look both ways" "

..................

OH MY GOD....That feeling!!

I tried to breath deeply while feeling nauseous, this is why I HATE using teletransportation, really how he can use this so easily without feeling like this?!. I tried to rest a little bit before getting up. I hope to find that guy soon so this get over quickly. 

I get up, unsummon my sword while looking around

" I don't know where I am, but I hope not far away...." I said with worry while starting to walk 

Peeking my phone, I try to watch the time, but strangely, there was no time, date, day or month!! What is going? Did my phone broke?

Suddenly I received another message.

" in the antivoid, there is not such a time...you dumbass...

Virus"

" stalker." i send to her, feeling annoyed 

After hours...no, right, there is no time. I correct. After so....MANY long way ago, of walking, walking, and walking, I throw myself into the floor.

" I......GIVE......UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!" I scream at the place 

Seriously, fuck this, I can't take this anymore, I can barely FEEL my legs at this moment, I really tired, I don't know how much I have been walking but screw this, I gonna get back right at my home and sleep forever in my bed. Who cares if I still having that nightmares? I don't even care know!! I just gonna ignored and get accustomed at it-

Suddenly a pair of strings were going at me

I react quickly, avoid them, managed to get away from them

" well well well....look what we got here....a little glitch in this area, how unfortune....for you..." 

" you GOT to be kidding me..." I said while looking at the skeleton, who looks, EXACTLY as sans, but...with....different colors...and..some glitches and parts saying error...? " ok....i definitely gonna throw all my sanity and logic to the window...to go through this.." this couldn't get so weird.

" are you new?...how bad.. but don't worry...a cute girl like you, I promise it will be **fast** " he smile while twitching 

" HA! You wish, skeleboy.." I summon my sword getting ready for this battle.


	14. You got to be kidding me...

The string were coming to me faster, I run quickly, trying to avoid them, and getting close to the enemy, ready to attack him with my sword

" ha-ah...not that fast" he said while moving his digits

" what the?!" I stop abruptly, seeing the strings in front of me

I stepped back, managed to miss them, but suddenly, my arm get wrapped, I turn around and saw that there was a string, behind me.

" gotcha" he said grinning while controlling the strings to go to my body

Before that my leg get trapped, I turn my sword to red, managed to cut the strings, then turn blue, to jump far away from them.

" What the?! THAT IMPOSIBLE!! You cut my strings!!"

" oh believe it.." i said in guard " you need more than that to stop me "

Frustrated, he summon some strange skull goat's head, while point at me

" I have a bad feeling about this.." I said just when the skull open his mouth and a ball energy appeared " yep, DEFINITELY a bad feeling.." 

I started to run, avoiding the blast that was follow me. Just when it stop, I round to the ground, turning my sword in light blue, freezing the enemy's hands, preventing to moves his fingers.

" SHIT!!" He said surprised 

Distracted, I turn my blade in orange, getting faster at him, then i turning in red, to hit him, but he avoid it, only managed to cut his jacket, then he teletransporting to the other way. I turn around, turning into yellow, making a circle in front of me with six energy's ball, which, pointing with my sword at him, I moved, making them to go at the enemy, but he miss the attack, and summon another blast at me, with I turned my weapon to green to block it.

" well well.....you sure have something interesting with you " he said grinning, while getting control of his hands " that sword have the seven magics's attack, how convenient.."

I stare at him without moving

" I wonder where you get that..." he said looking me anxious 

" I want you to answer me, are you one of the guys who works with nightmare?" I ask while pointing him with my sword

" and if so, what?" He said with his sockets narrowed 

" I want you to take me with him, NOW....I have some business with him..."

He stare at me for a moment with his black sockets, then he started to laugh hysterical with his glitchy voice while putting his hand at his face

"You sure are something princess!! But there is no way that gonna happen, you know...I think I was kind of soft back there....why don't we get more... **serious**."

Suddenly the soul in me, came out, turning in blue, just when he move his skeleton hand to the way, I was moved and throw roughly at the ground while rounding. When i tried to get up, he appeared in front of me, summon two of his blasters. I go between his legs, managed to be behind him and caught him out of guard, I was going to stab him, but he misses and summon a bone, which went right at my stomach, making me cough a little of blood, then he use again his first attack, and throw me away at the ground again. 

Just when he was about to use his strings at me, I quickly turn my blade into purple, summoning chains which in the top was a knife, were going directly at the skeleton. Surprised, he missed each chain, that buried in the ground, with his tele transportation . While distracted, I jump at one of them, turning my sword in orange, and run faster until I finally meet him at face. Just when I was about to hit him, he avoided my attack and suddenly grab my arm, pulling me at the other way, throwing me roughly at the ground, hitting my back.

I cough while feeling the pain, dammit! I am too tired to keep going, I think I use much of my energy!

I tried to get up, but I feel something wrapping my legs, crawling me until I was far of the ground, then, my arms and all of my body was wrapped by the strings. I was trapped, no matter how much of struggle I put, I couldn't get free.

My sword fell in the floor, disappearing.

" heh, I finally gotcha...I gonna admit that was fun, but is time to end this now.." he said, getting close to me while moving his digits.

I was exhausted, hurt and trapped. The wound of my stomach was still bleeding, falling a little drops at the ground while I was breathing fast, looking down.

" time to get my prize "

Suddenly, I felt something out of me, which make me look up

" wha-!! No way!! Why....why do you have a soul of a MONSTER?!" He said in shock while his strings were wrapping the soul.

"No...." I said feeling scared

" heh...never mind, you sure are strangest glitch I ever see..." he said while touching it " anyways...is time to die.."

"give it back..."I said while trying to move my hand, to get close to the soul but the strings were too tight 

" heh, sorry princess, what do you said? I couldn't hear you well" he said, grinning sadistic while putting his skeleton's hand in his nonexistent ear

" Give it back. That soul. Give it back"

"What? What did you say? I can't heard you at all" 

" I SAID...give it back.... **HIS** SOUL NOW!!!" I scream angry, making him startled, which his strings loosened.

I jump at him, making him fall in the ground while grabbing the soul, trying to get it back.

" WHAT THE FUCK!? Get away you filthy glitch!!" He scream trying to pull back the soul while both of us started to roll in the floor

" give it back!! Give it back, give it back, GIVE IT BACK!!" I try to pull hard the soul at me

" LIKE HELL I GONNA DO IT!! Just give up and DIE!!" He try to push me

" do whatever you want with me but that soul, if you do ANYTHING with it I not gonna forgive you!!" I started push him too

" what is the big deal with this soul?! And HIS?! What do you mean with that?! Are you saying that this is not your sou-!?"

Just when he lose it, I push him far away from me.

" " groans sounds" WHAT THE HECK?" He said pissed

I hugged the soul desperate, with all my strength. I can't lose this soul, no matter WHAT, I can't lose it!! This is....all I have...

" **What is going on here?** "

I look up surprised at the deep voice I heard, which, UNEXPECTEDLY, was a Sans......with some strange black liquid over him and tentacles.... 

Seriously, how many alternatives of sans are ?

" Error what are you doing? You were supposed to look for Cross, where is he?" 

" I WAS..." he look at me " until I found this GLITCH..." he said in a repulsive tone

Has he look himself in the mirror? 

" by the way, how did you know I was here?"

" I feel a lot of negative energy around here..." he answered while turning at me " interesting...."

Wait a second! Maybe, is he the guy....i been looking for?

" hey!!" I get up once the soul went back in me " are you....that guy called nightmare, right?"

He smile defiantly 

" heh, do you need some demonstration?" He grinned 

"So you are the guy who is making me problems to sleep"

" what?" He said confused

" you know what I am talking, you are giving me nightmares when I sleep, I can't rest at all!!"

" heh, I do that all the time with a lot of people "

" whatever, I DON'T care, I just want you to stop fucking DOING that, so I can get back at my sleep and go with my life, normally, I mean, do you have any IDEA how much I been walking in this damn place, looking for you!? 

" wow, I feel flattered "

"And I have been fight with this hypocrite guy who thinks I am a GLITCH "

" what do you mean by HYPOCRITE?!" The monster called error responded angry

" here is your answer, **look at yourself in a mirror** , then you will know the true" i said while looking to him 

" **what the hell** " he said pissed while nightmare was chuckling 

" by the way, now that we are kind of honest, really, what the hell with strings? Are you into bondage or what" I said looking him with a little of disgust

" DO YOU WANNA DIE?" He said, grinning forced

" "chuckles" oh my....I don't know what is funny...your immature with this asshole.... **or your ignorance** " he said in a sinister tone" Do you have any idea WHO are you messing with ?"

He moved his tentacles at me, I tried to miss but the pain of wound on my stomach made me stop, getting easily trapped by him

" shit..!" I tried to summon my blade, but I was too tired after the battle with error

" too bad princess, you will wish that I was the one who finish you..." error said with his glitchy voice

" LET ME GO!!" I yell, trying to get away but his tentacles were so squishy, that I feel I was sinking

" you know, to be just a mere human, you sure have a lot of negative emotions, I wonder what kind of nightmares you have" he grinned insanely while wrapped me with his tentacles.

He started to tight it more, feeling the pain all over my body, especially in the zone I was hurt. Slowly his tentacles were coming to my face, i couldn't breath at all, why....why I have to be so weak? After all you teach me...why...even with this....mom...Jessica....flowey..frisk...rawengulk...I sorry...but at least....I will finally paid for what I done

" What the-?!" Nightmare said out of the sudden

He let me go, making me fall into the ground while breathing hard

" hey what going on?" Error asked him but he was silent

I look at him while catching my breath

" what are you having are not nightmares.. There are DREAMS!! " he responded pissed

" what?" I said with out understand 

" what you are dreaming is memories....HAPPY memories, what a wasted of my time..." he said turning around, walking away

" WAIT!! I not going anyway until you stop them!! " I said, getting up slowly while covering my wound

" are you an idiot? Is not a nightmare, is a dream" he said looking at me

" .....is the fucking same!!" I said pissed

" not is NOT!! "Groans" do you even know what is a "dream"?"

I look at him without understanding what he is saying

He groans while error was chuckling 

" Listen, I only going to explained to you once, so you can LEAVE ME FUCKING ALONE, got it?"

" is not like I wanna be with you, anyway...." I murmured 

" "groans" let just get over this..." he said sounding pissed " a dream is about positive, hope and happy feelings, while nightmares are the contrary, which means, even if you ask me to removed it, i CAN'T, those are out of my control."

" so...that means...?" I said while trying to catch what he just said

" that means that the responsable who makes you have those dreams, is not another than my brother, dream, who is far, far, far, far away from here, more far than what you walk all this time just to find me..." he said while looking me with his eye narrowed 

I stay quiet for a moment

" " breath".......can you please give me a moment?" I said gentle 

He nods, so I start to walked, walked, and walked, until I was far away from them.

................I scream like a fuck

" why you didn't kill her?" Error said to nightmare

" and lose all this negative feelings? ....No way" he said while looking away

Once I get all out of me, I tried to calm down, and get back to them like if nothing happen 

" ok...thank for you help....it seems that... I have to start looking again..."

" I can take you where my brother is"

" seriously?" I ask without believe it

" SERIOUSLY? " error said while looking him

" yeah, but before that, take this " he takes out of his pocket a candy " eat it, is a candy monster, it will help you to heal that wound.." he passed me

" um...thank you"

" don't thanks me...I only do it because I don't wanna start a fight with my brother, thinking I was the one who do that " he said while walking away

I eat it, feeling all my energy full up, and the wound from my stomach, it was healed but there was a big bruised 

" hey!! What are you waiting for?! I don't have all day" nightmare scream at me impatience

" oh..right!!" I said kind of nervous but I get close to him 

" what was THAT? Are you getting softer? " error said mocking him

" shut the FUCK up error, and go to look for Cross right now, we have a lot of things to do..." nightmare respond it, sounding pissed 

" heh, whatever " he responded while opening some kind of hole " you better watch out yourself, princess, I can sure you, you don't want to see me again...bye bye " he said disappearing with the hole

" I hope this is the last time I see that guy..."

" get accustomed, you definitely gonna see him again, trust me.."

" aaaaah great..." I said while putting my hand on my face

....................

" well here we arrive, this where my brother is.." nightmare said after teleporting us 

" where we are? This place sure is different " I said while looking at the place, the ground was white like the others, but it was surrounded by a glowing yellow color and some kind of....photos that were moving? I..I don't how to explaining

" those things you see floating are dreams and memories of all the different universes" nightmare explained, looking boring

" memories? "

" yeah, let's move, I want to finish this soon" he said while walking, taking the lead, which I started to follow him

" you know...um......" 

" what" he said pissed

" n-nothing" I regret

" fine, don't bother.." he said sharply 

Better don't said anything, but still, why is he helping me? Beside, he is taking me to meet his BROTHER.....doesn't suppose this guy hate him?

Suddenly my eyes got the attention about a tree who was at my side. It was big, colorful and strong tree, which it had to sides, the right, were golden apples, shining with all her might, but what It got, all my attention, was the left side. I stop for a moment, and started to get to the tree, getting close at those strange apples. Just when I was in front of them, I look at it with so dedication. 

This apples were black, black like the dark of the night, but it have a little points of white, like if those were stars, illuminating the sky. It's remind me like if was the galaxy itself. Hypnotized by it form, I close my hand to them, trying to pick one.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nightmare said, out of the sudden, getting me out of guard

" what!! Jesus...you scared me" I said while turning around

" why?"

" uh?"

" why are you picking the black ones instead of the goldens?" He said serious 

" um....well...I don't know...I just...get attracted to this one, I mean, the golden is definitely more beautiful, if I want it I could pick it but...this.." I said while looking the black apple " I don't know...I just feel....I want this one..."

Nightmare stay silent at me while looking at me

" let's go, we don't have time, and for your own good, leave that apple and don't try to eat it" he said turning away 

I left the apple between the sticks of the tree, and get back to nightmare. We keep walking, without saying anything each other.

This is awkward 

S-should I talk...first?....or maybe wait for him? N-no, maybe he don't want to talk, I could bother him. Wait a minute!! What if I am ALREADY bother him by take me to his brother?! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! I don't know, I don't know, I don't know~!! Should I apologize? Or maybe...thank him again?! Aaaaaaaaah?! I don't what to do!! What frisk would do? What frisk would do?!

" ok, what the HELL is your problem?" Nightmare said out of the sudden

" w-what?!" I responded nervous

" your negative energy has been increasing like 5 minutes ago, it was good for few seconds, but now it getting over the limit that a human could have, seriously, are you having anxiety attack or what?"

"Um....I don't..know..." I said confused

" heh, if you are scared of what I did back there, well you should **have**... i not someone you could mess randomly"

" No. DEFINITELY is not that, I not scared at all by your hentai tentacles that you have.."

" **what the hell did you just said?** "

" oh! Sorry, sorry, it just it reminds some comics that my sister rea..shit!! I suppose I couldn't say that" I said while covering my mouth " you know, never mind, never mind!!, forget all what I say, especially THAT part, she probably gonna kill me if she found out..." I said with worried, imagined my sister furious

".......I don't if you're an idiot or just have a DEATH wish.."

" hey don't take it so seriously, I sorry, I redemptive all I said, oh, now I remember, I didn't tell you my name.."

" I don't wanna know.."

" is Lola "

" are you deaf? I said I don't wanna know"

" but for short, people call me Lol"

" I said ..-" he stay quiet for a moment, then chuckles 

" uh? Why ...are you chuckling?" I ask without understand his change of mood

" did you said....Lol?....Lol like the abbreviation of Lot of Laughs?" He said grinning genuinely 

You know what, fuck this shit, I don't wanna talk this guy anymore 

" aaaw, what is the problem Lol? Did you get MELONcholy?"

" stop it"

" eh, why? I feel kind of EGGcited after i know that"

" stop"

" oh, sorry...did I OVARYacted?

" you did NOT say THAT"

" oh, come on, Is your type of blood negative?"

" oh my god, PLEASE, I will do anything so you can't stop"

" wow, did I really get in your-"

" Nightmare?"

We both stop, looking a skeleton, similar like sans, with a yellow crown, cape, gloves and boots, with blue shirt and trousers

" heh...hello **brother**......"


	15. Denial

Oh boy...I have a question for you guys, did you ever got into a situation, that was EXTREMELY uncomfortable, awkward, stressful, like seeing the fight between your friend with his mom, a breakout of a couple, or a kid that your are babysitting, ask you where the babies come from?

Well.....I am I one of those, and is not more that a reunion between brothers....boy, there is a lot of tense right here

The two skeletons stay staring each other for a while, without saying a single word.

" nightmare...you...you come back..." the bright skeleton said

" ........heh...don't get confused " nightmare respond it, sharply " is not like I change my mind to **kill** you."

" nightmare, please...you have to stop this, don't you see you are making people suffer !?"

" are you a dumbass? that's the IDEA...the more is it, more powerful I am.."

" nightmare I won't let you to continue this path " he said while summoning a bone " even if I have to fight you...brother"

" hehehe, do think you can BEAT me? " he said while taking out his tentacles "I am the FUCKING king!!"

" I will protect everyone hopes and dreams!! No matter what!!" 

The two were staring intensely, ready to fight any moment.

Until I talk.

" um...hey.." they look at me " um....I don't wanna be...kind of rude or anything...even get into your...family business but.....I really, REALLY need to solve my sleep problems so I can go back at my universe, I think I have been for a long time out and is possible that my family and friends are starting to notice my disappearing...so yeah..." I said looking both of them

Nightmare look away bored while his brother look at me with worried eyes

" oh my god!! I so sorry, that was so rude of my part, my name is Dream, nice to meet ya!!" He said, grinning at me while touching my hand and saluted me with enthusiasm, caughting me off guard.

I didn't expect that things will turn out this way, he is like..an innocent child!! He so nice, cute, kind, cute, gentle, cute, out going, cute, cheerful, did I said cute ? I can't be mad at him!! 

" um.. h-hi!!" I said quickly "M-my name is Lola..um..you see-"

" are you ok?! " he said abruptly "You don't look fine, you have a considerable of negative feelings in you" he said worried 

" um..w-what?" I said without understand 

" wait..did you say Lola? No way!! You are the little cute girl I saw!! Oh is so nice to see you!! Well, l have see you long ago, but you weren't the same..., how are you feeling? A little better?" He said worried

" uh? B-better...?"

" yeah!! The last time I saw you, you were...so down and depressed.."

What?

"it got me kind of worried, I really wanted to know what happen and help you somehow " he said sadly

I don't like how this is going..

" so I thought!! Why don't I give her dreams about her childhood!? " he said happy

Oh no...

"You were so happy back then, so I thought, maybe If I let you remember about that things, you could be happy again, with a new mentality and a lot of hope!!"

No...

" and maybe see again, the little girl who was always cheerful, happy and smiling, giving everyone feelings of warmness.." he said blushing

No, he is wrong...i not...like that..

" dream I.."

" I-I-I mean!! Is not like you are not like that anymore!! You are still so kind and helpful to others!! You really inspire me!!" He said cheerful 

No, I not.

" even thought you act mean, lazy and like you don't care, you actually think about others and defending them no matter what!!"

Stop it. I not like that

" you sure bring people happiness when you are around"

No, I not. I am the worst..

" dream.." nightmare said out of the sudden

" I still remember that day, when you defended frisk at school from those bullies!!"

Stop it!! Don't congratulate me..

" and that day when you save that cat!! Which now become your pet!!" He smile

Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!!

" dream." Nightmare said firmly 

" or when you started to help your mother in the house!! Caring about your sister, cooking and cleaning while she was working!!"

No, no, no, no, no!!

" dream! " nightmare started to raise his voice

" or when you helped that monster who was at the border of death!! Even though you were scared, you let your fears away and help him and take care of him!!"

" **STOP IT!!** " I scream, making the two skeletons be in silence

I thigh my hands, while biting my lips

"S-sorry!! Did I say something-"

" I am NOT....a good person" I interrupted him" Please....stop congrats me, I DON'T deserve any of them..not even your worry, your kindness....not even those dreams.." I said looking down, feeling disgusted of myself " the reason I came here, is because I want you to stop them...please..I can't...I can't...I can't stand it anymore...every time I woke up...is so hard to face reality...when I am in those dreams...i feel so full, reliving those moments, remembering how much fun and happy i was ....but once I wake up and realized that it was just a dream....I feel empty, loneliness, useless...." I don't know how or when, but my eyes were already wet, falling a couple of tears in my face " please....Stop....please...make it stop...." I said in my knees, without managed to support my weight and covering my face, trying to stop my tears, but failed.

The bright skeleton was looking me nervous, without any idea what to do, he started to pat me and hugged me, trying to comfort me while apologizing, Nightmare, at the other hand, he was just staring at me, with his arms crossed.

" i-i sorry!! I didn't know!! I just thought..I just thought!! I..I sorry, please don't cry " Dream said while hugging me

Haha....i can't believe how mess I am....what a pathetic person I am...isn't?

" if you think that not having those dreams, can change everything, you are wrong..." nightmare said out of the sudden

I look up, watching him with out understanding 

" nightmare, this is not the time you act rude to her!" 

" you know I am right...if you are really worry about her and wanna help her, then you have to deal with her REAL problem.."

" real problem? Wha...what are you talking about? " I said clueless while he was getting closed to me

" I talking...about that memory you want desperately to FORGET..." 

...............

 

" Yahooooooooo!! Good morning, good afternoon, good evening everybody!! It's me!! Your cute, lovely, friendly and loyal, Virus!! We interrupt this story to say some important news this week to say......

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That you totally wasted your time by reading this...;P

You got fooled!! In your face!!! :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You know, I was waiting to see some action between nightmare and Lola, after he had her in his hands

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

More better in his tentacles, you know what I meaning ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You probably are laughing or hating me because I still messing around with the space :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You probably want to know what is going to happen, after all the drama and suspense back there...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

You know you could just keep going, ignoring this, until find the "................", right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I going to do this more often :), even though is kind of tedious :P, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bye bye !!

 

 

 

 

 

...............

" don't act like you don't know anything...you know exactly what I am talking about....or maybe...you still want to denied it?"

What the hell is nightmare talking about ? A memory I want to forget? To denied? But what? I still don't catch this situation yet.

" nightmare...don't tell me that you saw-!!"

" not much...for some STRANGE reason...If like something or someone was..." he look at me for a moment".....never mind, that's not the issue here..."

"ok, I really, don't understand what is going on, really, what do you mean a memory I want to forget?! What is I am denied?! Can you please explain to me? I just wanna go home and ends this!!" I said frustrated while getting up

" Lola...." Dream said with worry

" it's simply princess..." nightmare said

" now you call me that too?" I whispered a little annoying 

" I sorry, my mistake...LOL.." 

" I starting to hate you now..."

" oh thank you, you are flattered me.." he said in arrogance 

" nightmare..." dream said in defense

" whatever, listen, remember back there, when I get you and I was about to consume you?"

" I hope that "consume you" is not what I thinking this moment..." I said while getting apart from him

" Nightmare, don't tell me that you wanted to-?!" Dream said in shock

" HELL NO, YOU IDIOT!! " he said pissed and a little blushed 

" oh thanks to god..." I said while sighing, feeling relieved 

" now backing on what I was saying, before SOMEONE interrupted.." he looked at me " when I was about to consume you, I take a little peek in your negative memories, in other words, in your soul.."

" YOU WERE PEEKING IN MY SOUL!!" I scream while covering myself 

" brother....I never thought you were like THAT.." Dream said disappointed 

" I AM NOT LIKE THAT!!! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANING!!! YOU DO THE SAME AS I, YOU FREAKING DUMBASS!!!" He scream with fury 

" I can't believe it.....How suppose I gonna married now?"

" **you're doing this on purpose, isn't?** " he said in a dangerous tone " anyway, at least I got you just as I wanted...."

I look at him strangely 

" when I said "your soul"....you responding "my", isn't ?"

" um....yeah...I...i don't see the big deal with that..." 

" well, that's strange....when you were with error, just when he was about to take it...you said the contrary"

I look at him clueless 

" you say **HIS** soul....what do you mean by that?"

I stay silent for a moment

" w-what about that? Maybe I just get confuse, I was really scared and nervous at that moment, I wasn't...thinking clear..."

" don't lie to me, or even yourself Lola...besides, that soul doesn't look normal at all ..."

" n-normal? Wha...what do you mean?" I responded nervous

" Nightmare, I don't think she is ready yet"

"what I mean" he said sharply " instead of a human soul, you have the soul of a monster...."

" what?!" I say in shock " w-what are you saying? T-that is impossible..." I look away

" oh no, is true, I have see it....error have see it.....YOU have see it....even my brother know about it, although he don't want to mention" he responded serious " I have ideas why the reason of it... first " he started to walk " maybe error was right, you're kind of glitch, born by mistake between the resets.."

He knows about the resets?!

"Second, maybe you are a monster, who has the ability to changes appearances, but you were so long in that form, that you started to believe you were a human..or Third...." he stop out of the sudden in front of me, staring

"....third....what?..." I said uncomfortable 

" come on princess, don't act so clueless, I can feel your FEAR about it..." he said while getting close to me

"Lola..." 

Suddenly a image appeared in my mind

" What the-?!" I abruptly fall in the ground, breathing hard

"Are you alright?!" Dream said while getting close to me

" Don't resists it, it just gonna make it worse " nightmare said

I tried to stay calm, but I was starting to get hyperventilate 

"Nightmare" Dream said

"I need you to...."

My head was starting to hurt 

" nightmare!"

"I know that I gonna..." 

I started to groan by the pain

"Nightmare, stop!!"

He ignore him 

" nightmare, I say **stop** , that's is enough..."

" don't look at me like that, you know she has to go through this"

I stay in the ground

" I know, but not like that! "

" Didn't you wanna help her?.."

The pain was insoportable 

" YES, I wanna help her, but not like this!! Don't you see she is suffering!!"

" a little of pain is necessary sometimes" he grinned sadistic 

It's was too much....why?

" Stop it!! You only want her negative energy increase!!" Dream scream with furious 

" I not gonna lie about that, is incredibly, to be honest, I am really curious about what happen to her to have such amount ...." he grins insanely 

Why?..

Dream summon his stick, and attack on nightmare but he missed

" heh...I knew this meeting was gonna end like this, well, is a shame, that's why I better playing as the villain.." he pull out his tentacles to his brother "

WHY?

" I not gonna let you go with this...." Dream said determined 

The two run to each other, looking to face to face

WHY?! 

"STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!" I scream with force, gained his attention and his silence " stop it....stop......just...stop fighting each other and try to help me...." I said with remorse " that was the first place why he died..." I started to cry letting all the my emotions go with that memory.

The memory about that day, the last day he was with me, the last day I could enjoy one more time to be with him, the day where.....

He gives up his soul to me.

" heh, by looking your face, it seems that you remember it, huh?" Nightmare said " no,more better, you accepted....what is the difference anyway.."

I just cry without paying him attention

" I just...I just wanted to be with him like before....but....I never thought...That he would do something like...just...for me..." I sobbed " why?...why did you do that? ..."

Suddenly dream hugged me.

"please, don't hate yourself anymore, please, I....I don't understand why you hate yourself so much, you were so cheerful and social back there, but now..you isolating yourself from others, from your family, your friends, you don't have anymore dreams or goals, you even don't draw or play your violin like you used to" he stare at me " why are to punish yourself so much?...everyone is very worry about you, and I am sure, if he were here, he would be too " he touch my shoulders " Lola, he save your life because he cared about you, you save him from death, you help him and accepted what he was...you became his friend....his family....you don't have any idea how much you make him happy...by just doing that..."

I stare at him surprise 

" I wish I could show your memories, but..." he take out from his little back, tiny blue balls, giving one at me " I want you to see this, is one of his memories, I know once you see this, you would get how much of importance you were by him.." he smile at me while I taking it

" dream.." 

" I really wish we could have meet in a different way, but... I glad that I finally meet you, I hope we became good friends!!" He smile bright at me 

".......thank you " I said relieved 

" "groans" positive feelings...I get out of here.." nightmare said, walking away

" nightmare, wait!!" I stop him" thanks for helping me too...I...really appreciate it"

" tch!! Whatever..." he turns away " but before I go, I have some question for you.." he look at me

I look at him confuse, what kind of questions could he has?

" for some strange reason, just like Dream and I, we can't see much about your memories, the good ones, the bad ones, or both of them, no one, at all " he said serious " that one was just lucky, but after analysis better I noticed something very off..." he walk at me until he stop " you don't have your soul back there..."

I gulp. This is not good

" which is strange if you ask me, because the little bad memories I have from you when you were little, you had your soul perfectly...and if I not wrong, is the same case like you, right Dream?

" yes it is" he responded while thinking " yeah...is indeed strange " he looks at me " Lola.....are you hiding..something from us..?"

His pupils were at me, waiting for answer

" um....I.....I...."

Suddenly, out of no where, a black hole appeared under me, which a pairs of hands grab me, making me surprise and pull in there

" LOLA!!" Dream scream trying to catch me, but I was already in the darkness, screaming while seeing the light slowly disappear 

..........

"No way!! Where did she go!?" Dream said with worry

" I not sure, is seems that someone take her away.." nightmare said surprised 

" take it away!? But why?!"

Nightmare stay quiet for a moment

" I guess they didn't want us to know something..."

" **so here you are, ha! I finally find you..** " a female voice said out of the sudden

Dream and Nightmare turn around at where the voice came from

" So....you were the FUCKING. ASSHOLE who is making having those SHITTY dreams at night, huh?." the girl summon a sword, which turning in to purple, it became a whip " if you know what is really good for you, you BETTER start to cut off that SHIT or I promise you're gonna have the **WORST and FUCKING moment of your life!!** " She said while gripping her whip with anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter fifteen!!! we learn more about Lola, but still, how many secrets does she has? Will be ever know? 
> 
> You have to read to discovered!!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, really is make me happy T-T


	16. His theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Chapter 16 here it is, I have to warn you, this part is kind of...depressed, just in case ^^;
> 
> Enjoy!!

I kept scream at the darkness around me, I can't believe it I living this again.

Once I see the light, I fall in the ground while the black hole got closed.

" wow wow wow wow...that's was SO close, if I didn't do that, they could probably discover all about it " virus said 

" yeah...right...it was really necessary about the hands and all that stuff ?"

" a little of drama wouldn't be bad~" she grinned at me

" seriously?" I said without believing her

" anyways, don't look so mad, be happy!! You solved your problem, isn't?" She smile at me

" "sigh" kind of....I guess I have been lying myself....a lot..."

" "giggles" yeah!! Even though you are bad at lying"

" but still!! How dare you!! It was Dream who was making those !! Not nightmare !!"

" hey, don't look at me like that, I thought it was him , with his all, " oh I hate my brother, he is much loved than me, why people hate me? I gonna be bad now, I gonna corrupt all the universes, bringing all the people hate, pain and despair, making me stronger and the most fearest of all......and then kill my brother" stuff"

" wow, that really happen? Ignoring all the sarcasm you said" 

" yeah, kind of, is the typical cliche of jealousy between two brothers, you know, one is getting more attention than the other, making looking for revenge and all, I mean, it was kind of fun to watch, seeing how they fight and almost killing each other for control, but then, nah, is kind getting predictable..."

" will you always see people's life as a show?" I ask disappointment 

"Yeah" she smiled

I sigh

" has anyone do something to stop this? I mean, I know it's not my incumbency at all, but still...there are brothers...family.....you only have one for the rest of your life..." I hugged myself feeling worry

" uuuuhhg Lola...I still can't believe your still like that...." she face palmed " besides, looks who is talking, you don't have a NICE relationships with your little sister, now that you mentioned..."

" I don't fault her....I would probably feel uncomfortable and fear about someone who was "hollow" inside.." i look away 

"Whatever, I don't care" she summon a chair and sit on it " "sigh" i really disappointed, I thought nightmare was gonna bang you..."

" Excuse me?" I said irritated 

" well not everyone can gets what they wants....at least if it's for something in return "she smile creepily 

" so...you're still doing that after all.." I said looking at the ground

" Ha! Of course, didn't i make clear before? ....i don't want to be like this forever...." she said in a bitter way

" virus..." I said worry

Suddenly, a lot of knives started to appear around my neck, while virus was in front of me

" **Don't you DARE to feel THAT to me... don't you fucking DARE...just because your soul is that type, it's doesn't mean i would let you feel THAT way on me... people like you, are doomed in this world...even though I give you an opportunity...** "

" I won't change myself virus.."

" I warn you Lola .." she make all the knives disappear and get apart from me " you better take care of that soul, or who knows what is gonna happen to you when you lose it " she grinned " you could end in diferentes ways, but I can sure you, you don't want to become like the others do, " she get close to me " you would prefer to be a parasite than  
**that** "

I look serious at virus for a moment but then I smile her

" yes, I know, don't worry about that.." 

She stay silently at me

" "groans" I can't believe I have to bear all the Lolas after they solve their dreams's problems..." she crossed her arms " but at least the thing have just get interesting!! Underfell Lola has started a fight with Dream and nightmare!!"

" what?" 

" look!!" She summon a screen " she is SO mad, you don't have any idea how much she yell at me, thinking I have something to with her dreams."

I saw... myself....fighting roughly at the brothers, with rage and frustration. I have to admit it, they sure are stronger, I guess I have to train again if I came back to this place

" "sigh" seriously, why all the people of underfell have to be so edgy? ...anyways, is time to go now!! " virus said while eating popcorn 

" what?" I said clueless 

" by the way, don't try to eat that apple again, trust nightmare on that, it will make you much worse than you are, have I nice dreams!! " she pull a ladder, making a hole under me

" please, not agaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaAAAaaAAAaaaaaaaaaaain!!!!!!!" I scream with fear while tears were coming out from my eyes

" AND TELL FRISK TO STOP TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME PLEASE!!!" Virus scream while closing the hole " uuuuuuuh she is using her whip again!!" She said while eating another popcorn.

 

................

 

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaAAAAAaaaAAaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HUFF!!" I hit hard on the floor of my apartment, in my room to be exactly, while the hole were closing " "groans" she is definitely doing this on purpose..." I said while rubbing my butt

"Hey!! Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey!!! HEY!! What the hell are you doing!? This is a break in, you moron!!" I hear flowey's voice, while hearing someone getting closer at my room

" LOLA!!! "

" Frisk?!" I said surprised while getting close to me

"Are you ok?! Did she hurt?! Where is she?! Did she steal your soul?!" 

" wow, frisk! Calm down, I fine, I fine, see, I totally ok, dude, just chill out..." I said to him, who just BROKE my door to enter in my room

" what the hell is going on?" Flowey said peeking at the door

" I detected her she came here!! We have to tell Time about this!!" 

" is ok, is ok!! She didn't do anything here, she just take me to a place called anti void"

" to the anti void?! What did she tell you?!" He said worried

" nothing nothing!! She just help me with ..... some problems..." I look away then at frisk

He look at me serious 

" I been having nightmares..." I said feeling guilty 

" WHAT?! Why you didn't tell me that?!"

" I know, I know!!! I sorry but!! Ugh, is very complicated.."

" Lola, tell me, what nightmares? what happen?! Did she reunite another alternative of yourself too?!"

" she...wait, alternative? You know that?! Wait a moment....did I.... ever go to the antivoid before ?"

He stay silence for a moment

" "sigh" yes.....yes you did"

" omg, what- where- I- does that mean there was a reset?! If it was, who reset, you or-"

" Time, this is the second"

"Frisk, what happen in that timeline?"

"you really don't want to know "

" frisk, I have to know"

" I can't, for security reasons by Time and to prevent it WON'T happen again, I can't tell you." 

" what the hell are you guys talking about ?" Flowey said irritated and confuse

" "sigh" at least can you tell what she did?"

" .....she become god"

I look at him in shock

" "groans" you know what!? Screw you!! I gonna eat something " flowey said, leaving

" she made it...?"

" ha...not only that! She make a big chaos at all universes, EVEN the ones that were DESTROYED!! She make me and the others reset SEVERAL times, she TORMENT each person I know and make them one of THAT things!!

" frisk...i....i know you are angry, but...you have to understand, it wasn't her fault to-"

" IT IS HER FAULT!! LOLA !!! IT HER DAMN FAULT!! SHE MAKE OUR LIFE LIKE HELL!! SHE USED US!! SHE PLAY WITH US!! SHE HURTS US!! LIKE IF WE WERE SOME PUPPETS TO HER!! "

" I know you are mad!! But you HAVE to understand she is not being herself frisk!! We need to help her somehow!!"

" how you can possible still defend her!? After ALL what she did!! Especially to YOU!!"

" BECAUSE SHE IS HURT !!!"

We stare each other in silence while breathing hard

" um....wow...ah..." 

We turn around, finding Flowey who esas still in the room

" um...i....i guess I have to go...." he said, leaving and closing the door

" "sigh" look....I just....I don't want any of us suffer again, ok? Of what happen that TIME..."

" you don't need to worry about something I started...I made all that conflict, I....I really sorry for all I done to you.."

" Lola that wasn't your fault!! I mean, you did it but...you just were confuse, alone and....sad...."sigh" sometimes I think I could make all of this didn't happen if I were close to you back there..."

" closer or not, what was going to happen to Rawengulk, no one could have chance it.." I hugged myself " i should have notice it that we were follower by that people..." is said with rage

He gets closer and hugging me

" it was not your fault, stop punish yourself for that, you are not alone Lola...please...count on me and everybody else...they really care about you"

"Ha... they cared because they think I am one of them...if it wasn't for this soul, they would probably avoid me like the humans does,even thought they do It for a different reason..."

" I don't avoid you"

" that because it's you frisk..."

" and your family doesn't "

" my sister does, but is ok, I want her to have a normal life.."

" that because she is young, I can sure you once she is older enough, she will come to you to make peace"

" yeah...THAT...is not gonna happen"

" Lola"

" no, I serious, we are SISTERS Frisk, you don't know the relationship that sisters have, but....yeah, maybe when we are old, we could be nice at each other"

The door open out of the sudden

" um...hi...um....I don't want to interrupt or anything but.....I think I broke the microwave" Flowey said nervous while looking away.

................

It was already dark, the lights of the city were beautiful as always, the noise, the wind...I really like it

If only stars could see it in the sky.

" you are isolating yourself from others, why are you punish yourself so much?...everyone is very worry about you, and I am sure, if he were here, he would be too " 

" "it was not your fault, stop punish yourself for that, you are not alone Lola...please...count on me and everybody else...they really care about you" 

The words of Dream and Frisk were passing in my mind. I can let people get close to me, I.....I don't deserve anything of this.

I sigh, getting up, until I see my violin.

My violin.

I get closer and touch it. I remember how much I love it to play it....and how much he loved to hear me play it too...

But.....he is not here anymore.

I sigh again.

Now that I remember, what was the last time I played it? I know i started when dad left at home, but when was....oh...right...it was at the hospital.

" "sigh" why did you have to do that? Even though I told you all what I did to get you back, why? " I jump at my bed " if I were dead, I would have paid for everything I did.."

After a couple of minutes, I get up but I stop abruptly, feeling something in my pocket. Once I get out, I notice it was the blue ball that Dream give it to me before.

" right, he said I have to see this but....how I can?" 

I took the ball with my finger, looking at it, moving it, and throwing at it.

Nothing happen.

" I give up" I said, throwing the ball at my bed while going to the bathroom to take a shower.

Seriously, how Flowey did broke the microwave? I have to go tomorrow to buy one, I hope they have a discount, I have to paid the rent of this month. And give mom a little of money to pay Jessica's school. And to buy food. And pay my college. I need I raise, even if it's a little.

Once I finished, I get out of the tub, I dry myself and wear a tank top with shorts. After that, I go to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a drink. 

A soda to be more specific.

" hey"

I turn around looking at Flowey

" hey"

We stare each other.

" um...are you....fine ?" He asked

" yeah"

" are you?" He look at me serious 

" I'm fine" i drink a little " why do you ask?"

" Pfft, for nothing...I'm just boring" he said turning around 

" ok" I walk away

" h-hey! Wait!!" 

I stop and look at him

" hm?" I said clueless while drinking

" you know...it's the first time I see Frisk....acting that way...i mean, he always act as goody two shoes and being nice with everyone "

" well, you don't always know a person at all, there is always a side that you didn't know they had" 

We stay quiet for a moment. I drink again

" are you...and frisk...hiding..."

I kept drinking, without stoping

" .........never mind, forget it"

" ok" I answered, going to the kitchen again, throwing the can and grabbing another soda

" wow, did you just finished all the drink?"

" yeah" I said opening, and drinking 

" I don't want to imagine how is when you drink alcohol "

" don't worry, i rarely drink it, I don't like it that much "

" if you said so" he look away

" well, I going to bed, good night Flowey, have nice dreams" I said while getting in my room and closing the door

"...........good night"

I heard it behind the door, he should be a little honest, but maybe is a little embarrassed for him. 

I drink a little, sitting in my bed and stare at the nothing.

Mr. Chuckles jump at the bed, getting close to me while purring, which I started to pet him.

It's very peaceful tonight. I can't believe i was talking and fighting with skeletons before and seeing Virus again. I guess she is still hurt.

Of course she is hurt. She was used. 

I stared at the roof for a moment.

" I guess we are the same, isn't virus?..." I said blankly, leaving my drink in the table while sighing.

This suck.

I hate what I am feeling right now, I feel numb, don't want to do anything and stuff. 

Suddenly Mr. Chuckles started to licking my face.

I smile a little

" are you worry? Sorry, I didn't mean you feel like that..." I said while petting him

He meowing while looking me directly 

" ha...i can't believe you are still with me after all this years...even with the resets...you always stay at my side" I look him for a moment " if you only knew all the things I done... you wouldn't feel that at the moment..." I look away " but he....he still care of me after that..  
Why?..."

I close my eyes for a moment, trying to hold back the FEEL that was inside me, for such a long time

" Rawengulk..."

Suddenly, a bright warm light started to appear in the room. I get up quickly with some tears in my eyes. It was the ball. The ball that Dream give it to me, was shining without stoping at the place.

Slowly I get close and grab it, getting close to me and seeing better.

"Lola..."

"Rawengulk!?!" I said in surprise

Inside of the ball, there was a image of Rawegulk, sitting in the bed with me, in the hospital

" I really sorry that things turned out this way...I really am....your mother hasn't stop crying after hearing the news, your little sister doesn't have any idea what is going on, but she is worry, Mr. Chuckles hasn't stop meowing, moving to place to place, feeling stressed since you left the house....even me..."

He stay in silence 

" "chuckles" how unfair this world is...it's really cruel and unmerciful...that I would said before I met you....." he takes my hand, petting it " hah...I must be really mean to talk you like this when you are unconscious but...I got the feeling that, some part of you are listening to me...." he smile " when my kind was defeated... and sealed in the underground, I was one of the few who managed to escape, trying to survive from humanity, who was still hunting all the monsters who were free walking at the surface....they kill all my friends....after years...I was all by myself...." he look away " I really started to hate humans more, even though I was the responsable of all...i just hate them...I kill thousands..and thousands, without giving them any mercy...but still...it was exhausting....I couldn't trust nobody, it was only me versus the whole world.. . isolated from everybody, hiding in the shadows...until one day I confront a human, who shot me several times when he saw me, I couldn't dodge it, even with the LOVE i have, I was surprise that I didn't react...I thought I was gonna die...I thought...that was all... until you find me.." he look at me" At first I thought you were weird and scary...but, I got the feeling I have see you before.....everything got clear when you told me that...."chuckles" Lola..." he pet my head " it must have been hard, isn't?"

I started to cry with out stoping

" all by yourself, with no one you can trust...I so sorry, you have to do all that just for me...even though I still don't thank you for save me that day..." he close his eyes for a moment, then opened it "Lola...I want you to have my soul.." 

I started to breath hard at the moment

" even it means the end for me, at least i can save you from something you weren't destined...i know you will be sad that I gonna do it, even if you tell me to not, but...this is my decision, you are my friend, and as a friend I want you to be happy with the people you love and the things you do.... even though i won't be part of your life, that doesn't mean you will be alone..." he touch his ribs, putting out with his skeleton hand his soul " no matter what, you will always be surrounded with people that care about you just like me, even if you don't notice it, you will always be, this world...need people like you, you love me and forgive me even all the things i did,.... and I love you and forgive you all the things you done, after all...isn't just something you said before?...we are people, love and hate, right and mistakes will always be part of us, the only thing matter, is what are you gonna do now, in this moment...." he gets his soul close to me and smile " I want you to live the fullest, and enjoy every moment with the rest, i really glad...that I have met you...you don't have any idea how happy you made my life, you're the best......thanks...and...,,goodbye Lola..." 

The memory ends, just as the light from the ball. I was still crying. 

Mr.Chuckles get close to me while I was pulling of my tears.

I get up, getting close to my violin, taking it, going outside and started to played his favorite melody. 

(https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4XV-60PevN0)

How long...I haven't feel this feeling before?

I sad, but at the same time happy, I am laughing and the same time crying. 

I feel....kind of free....and all the things I have been holding at this moments...are gone, taking away by the wind.

Is ok...

Is ok...

Everything is going to be ok...

Is not the end yet....

Everyone can make mistakes...

even if you can't undone what you did..

you still got the present...

to do what you think...you have to do...

and the future...

to become what you really want to be...

Even if you are not here...with me...

I will always remember you in my heart....

and all the things we did together....

I will never forget them...

it's going to be hard...

it will be hard...

But...

I will go through this...

and enjoy my life...

just how I enjoyed to be with you....Rawengulk 

" thank you...." I whispered still playing with my violin

It a beautiful night outside...

the wind is blowing...

the stars are shining..

On nights like these...

People like us..

Should enjoyed this view..

I keep playing, listen at the beautiful melody, with hope and admiration...until I finish

I take a moment to look at the sky, is indeed a beautiful night, a long with lights of the city. Smiling, I turn around, ready to get in, until I met the face of a certain skeleton who was staring at me deeply.

..............

It was Sans.

...............

OH CRAP

We stare each other with out saying anything at all.

".............."

This is getting so awkward, I wanna GET IN now!!

" um..I am...Hi....." i said smiling nervous while moving my fingers

He still stay without saying anything, with his orbs being in pure black while there was kind blue light in his cheekbones

" um...I.....I gotta go!" I said quickly, getting in fastly and locking the window

FUCK!!

I didn't need to see in a mirror to know I was blushing hard. I can feel all my face HOT by the embarrassment of that moment

" OH MY FUCKING GOD ~!!" I whispered while sitting in the floor " HOW I didn't notice he was THERE?!"

I can't believe someone watch me playing the violin.

I wanna die

" "groaaaaaans".....I don't wanna go out...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virus is a jerk -_-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Hope you liked the story and if you don't understand something, let me know about it


End file.
